The Saviour
by Dark Void1
Summary: Strange things afoot for Severus Snape, new powers, a female body and a lineage that crosses dimensions. Chap 22 and 23 - The conclusion of the story - Severus decides to gamble all to find out the truth, who is the traitor?
1. Chapter One

The Saviour  
  
Author: Dark Void Email: Daughter_of_air@hotmail.com  
  
Status: Not complete; work in progress  
  
Category: Drama, angst, bit of action,  
  
Spoilers: PoA  
  
Season/Sequel info: None  
  
Rating: 12/ PG13/IIa or the equivalent  
  
Content Warnings: Violence, some swearing  
  
Summary: Strange things afoot for Severus Snape, disturbing dreams and new powers. Then Sirius Black plays a prank on Severus with some interesting results. Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its affiliates are the property of JK Rowling, and Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. Anything not of the HP universe is mine. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Author's Comment: One of my early works. Reviews are extremely welcome and criticism is okay as long as it's constructive. The story will be kinda slow going, I'm hoping that it will be 90-100 pages, I'm trying to weave several threads into the story and give my characters, well, character. I think I'll be putting out a chapter a week, if it isn't there or I take a lot longer, please accept my apologies. I'm in my second year of a degree, so that has to come first. Enjoy.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was rather stuffy in the old staff room even though the widows were open. Severus Snape was sitting in his usual armchair near the door, it was a good place to make a silent exit from the staff room when things were getting too much. As a member of staff and at Albus Dumbledore's request he show up at least once a day at the staff room, for appearances sake or some other excuse that Albus had thrown in to convince Severus.  
  
Today was the traditional staff meeting before the new year started, it usual lasted the entire afternoon. It was held on the seventh day before the year started unless it was a Sunday then it would have been the day before.  
  
Everyone else was talking about their summer or catching up with the latest gossip about someone they knew. No one dared disturb the Potions Master, and he was thankful for that. They wouldn't have to pretend to be sincere and he wouldn't have to pretend, full stop. He was use to it, the solitary.  
  
In the sixteen years that he had joined Hogwarts he had made it clear that he wanted to be left alone. At first it was because he was ashamed about what he did for Voldemort, but as the years wore on he had not bothered to change his way. He didn't want to risk it in case Voldemort returned.  
  
And of course Voldemort had returned last summer at the finale of the Triwizard tournament, where he had kidnapped Harry Potter and had a potion made to restore him into a material body. Severus would hesitate to say a human body, Voldemort can hardly be classed as human any more, all of the Dark Arts he had learned and practiced had corrupted his body into something else.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in, his bright blue robe gently flowing around him. His usual benign smile was on his lips and his eyes twinkled with mirth. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I do hope I'm not disturbing your holidays too much," he began.  
  
The crowd murmured negative. "Ah good," Albus said, "when everyone is seated comfortable I will begin." The crowd all found somewhere to sit.  
  
"Now the first thing on the agenda is the safety of the students, we must make sure that Hogwarts is fully protected from any danger. Pontius have you any ideas?" Albus asked the Charms Professor Filius Flitwick.  
  
"Ah, well, over the summer I have been experimenting with a new ward that can be programmed to identify and recognise anyone who enters onto Hogwarts. We can programme all of the staff and students identity into it and it should tell us if a stranger has entered the school grounds." Filius said proudly.  
  
"That does sound like a very good idea. When can you implement it?" asked Albus as he stroked his long white beard.  
  
"I have completed the charm but I would like to perfect it a bit, and then I will have to programme the charm probably when everyone is present. So I think by the second week of the term," stated Filius.  
  
"Excellent work, Filius," Albus commended the diminutive man. "Now I have decided that the students would all benefit with duelling lessons, so I have decided to promote the duelling club into a course and incorporated it into their schedules. The teacher taking it will be Professor Alates Jurgon; she will be arriving in the next few days. I wish for everyone to make her welcome," Albus said whilst looking pointedly at Severus who just remained still, "and to help her out as much as possible,"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Now onto the business of who will take over the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts. I have already owled parents about this candidate and there seems to be no real concern. I have appointed Remus Lupin as the new professor." Albus finished with a slight glance at Severus to gauge his reaction.  
  
Severus's face was a mask of nothingness, but the other teachers began talking.  
  
"But Albus isn't he a werewolf?" asked Flora Sprout the Herbology professor.  
  
"There is no need to worry, Flora. As long as he continues to drink the Wolfsbane potion that should not be a problem. Which brings me to ask you, Severus, if you could begin to brew the potion?"  
  
The Potions Master looked at Albus, "I don't suppose I have much choice do I. Well if he needs it before the next full moon you're cutting it a bit fine, the potion requires a long time to brew and the moon peaks in eight days. But I believe that I can do it."  
  
Albus smiled at him, " I have every confidence in you, Severus."  
  
"I suppose he will be bringing his dog?" asked Severus calmly.  
  
"Yes," replied Albus, "the dog is fairly intelligent and can help patrol the grounds,"  
  
Severus nodded his head and resumed his staring out of the far window.  
  
The rest of the meeting went quite smoothly and soon everyone was departing to get back to what ever it was that they were doing.  
  
"Severus, a word please," said Albus, as the group dispersed.  
  
Severus stayed back and when the group had moved on he sat down next to the headmaster. "You wanted a word, Albus"  
  
"I want to know how you feel about having Remus and Sirius on campus?" asked Albus.  
  
Sirius Black was an unregistered Animagus who took on the form of a black dog, Snuffles. He had been wrongly imprisoned for a murder he didn't commit and he was now a fugitive. Few people knew of the Snuffles true identity, mainly Harry and his two friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and Albus and Severus.  
  
"You've already invited them to Hogwarts, so I don't see why you are asking me that question," said Severus calmly.  
  
"I know you three have a rather horrible past but I wish you to at least be civil to each other," replied Albus.  
  
"Don't worry I won't kill them, Albus,"  
  
"I thought you and Remus use to be friends,"  
  
"Use to, Albus, use to," said Severus, with that he swept out of the room.  
  
Albus sighed and wondered how long it would take for them to patch up their differences, that is if they ever would.  
  
***  
  
At the school gates Severus pulled his travelling cloak tighter and mounted his broomstick, a respectable Nimbus 1800 not as good as the new Nimbus 2500 but it did its job.  
  
He began heading south towards his house; it was a good two hours away on a Nimbus 1800. He enjoyed the view, scenic and serene. He often wished that he had more time to admire such things, but there was a war to be won and students to teach.  
  
The only place that Severus could truly relax was in the air, usually on his broomstick but a flying charm was even better. High up where the sun always shone, where there was nothing but him and the occasional bird. But today was different, the names Remus and Sirius floated through his mind.  
  
Back when he was a student at Hogwarts he and the marauders were constantly at each other's necks. Playing nasty pranks on each other and trying to get each other in trouble. Well most of the marauders, there was the small exception of Remus, he was the quieter marauder who chose not to participate in the more dangerous or nasty pranks.  
  
And in turn Severus himself had not purposely done anything particularly nasty toward Remus; it was a mutual understanding. During a detention that they both served they had gotten to know each other and a friendship had formed, much to the chagrin of the three remaining marauders - James Potter, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
They were forever trying to break up their friendship not that Severus's friends didn't try, though they were more subtle and cunning in that matter. But their friendship had survived all that the marauders had to offer. All except for what Sirius had resorted to in their fifth year.  
  
One night Sirius had lured Severus to the Whomping Willow and taught him how to get past the arms; by pushing a knot at the base of the tree with a stick the arms would freeze for a few seconds. Severus was curious as to why Sirius had told him that Remus had wanting to see him there.  
  
Severus guessed that it was probably a trap of sorts but didn't know what exactly. There was a passage that started that started at the secret entrance of the Whomping Willow that led to the Shrieking Shack. He had gotten to the middle of the passageway and had stopped dead in his tracks, he could hear growling. The growl was very close; he cast a gentle illumination charm and had found what was making the noise.  
  
A wolf, not just any wolf but a werewolf. He could feel the humanity inside the wolf and he had instantly known who it was. Remus. For the first time in his life Severus was scared, no, terrified. He was rooted to the spot as he saw the wolf creep towards him. The wolf growled low and started to run towards Severus, it was at that point the Severus felt an arm tugging him towards the exit. Severus didn't move, the person resorted to half dragging him down the passageway.  
  
Suddenly Severus snapped out of his shock and cast the full body bind charm at the wolf and ran toward the exit. As soon as he had gotten far enough he collapsed onto the ground panting. Severus looked up at the other person only to discover that it was James.  
  
They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, they were broken from their reverie only by the arrival of Albus and Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.  
  
They were duly bought to the Headmaster's office and Sirius was summoned. After much debating and arguing they had settled on taking 10 points from Gryffindor and giving a detention to Sirius. Any more would arouse the suspicions of the house and other students alike, which could blow Remus's cover. Werewolves were generally feared and shunned by the wizarding world.  
  
The punishment had left Severus feeling like Albus had punched him. His life was worth a detention and a mere 10 points from Gryffindor.  
  
Severus shook his head gently, that was the past. No one could change it, better to concentrate on the future.  
  
The future, even Severus had to admit that the animosity between Remus and himself had slowly dissipated after he had heard the truth in the Shrieking Shack. It happened when Remus was first given the DADA position, Peter had kidnapped Ron, and Harry, Hermione, and Sirius had followed, then Remus joined them. Severus had followed the whole group under Harry's Invisibility cloak. Confusion and struggles followed, it resulted in Peter being captured then escaping.  
  
Severus and Sirius, now that was an entirely different story. Sirius still saw Severus as the boy he knew back at Hogwarts and a Deatheather to boot. Severus was not entirely saintly; he still harboured some negative feelings towards Sirius and enjoyed taunting him.  
  
Suddenly pain shot through his left arm almost causing him to fall from his broom but he was anticipating it. Voldemort also called a meeting seven days before the new school year. Severus pulled his sleeve up and touched the Dark Mark; it immediately transported him to the Voldemort.  
  
***  
  
He apparated outside a manor, McNair Manor to be exact. He dismounted from his broom and made his way up to the front door and gave a knock. The door was opened to reveal a man in a black hooded cloak; Severus himself was also dressed in a black hooded cloak. It was the Dark Marks doing, not only does it transport the person to Voldemort it also dresses them in a black hooded cloak with a white mask for anonymity.  
  
"What say you?" asked the doorkeeper in a gruff voice.  
  
"May the Dark Lord reign over all." Severus uttered blandly. There were several passwords, each used by a different faction of the Dark Lords army. Mainly those who had ties to Hogwarts used this certain password.  
  
"Enter, friend," the doorkeeper said. "The master is in the parlour,"  
  
Voldemort enjoyed making the simplest gesture ceremonial it gave him a sense of superiority as if he was a king in his court.  
  
Having been to McNair Manor several times Severus knew his way about. Severus found himself nearing the parlour doors where two Deatheaters stood either side, as he approached they both opened the door for him. Once inside the doors closed behind him.  
  
The room was quite elegant, done in a 16th century design; the fireplace was lit and surrounded by three chairs. In front of the far wall was a large wing back chair and in the chair sat Voldemort. His posture was of amused boredom coupled with an air of superiority.  
  
Severus walked towards Voldemort and knelt at his feet, "Long may my master rule over all," he said, a formal greeting said by all of Voldemort's followers.  
  
The Dark Lord eyed Severus lazily, "You may stand," Voldemort drawled.  
  
"Yes, Master," Severus stood up in one movement and looked at the floor. Voldemort wanted submission from his followers, even the smallest act of averting the eyes were demanded.  
  
"I believe that you had a staff meeting today, Severus?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, Master,"  
  
"What have you learnt?"  
  
"Flitwick has devised a new charm that will be able to identify people who come onto Hogwarts. It will alert the teacher of any strangers who passes through its barrier."  
  
"Hmm, very good. I believe that you will try your best to sabotage this charm."  
  
"Yes, Master. I will endeavour to do just that,"  
  
"I have new plans for you, Severus. I want you to research and brew the Elementum Potion. It would be very decisive to my winning the war; I know Hogwarts has a very extensive library. You are dismissed." Voldemort finished plainly.  
  
"Yes, Master," Severus said with a curt nod of the head. He abruptly turned and marched out of the parlour.  
  
Back outside the manor Severus disapparated back to Snape manor.  
  
Snape Manor was not as large as McNair's but it was a moderate size and had more than enough room to store all of Severus's stuff. He was the sole occupant of the manor; his parents had died when he was in his seventh year at Hogwarts. An unfortunate hunting accident. But what more can one expect when one goes wild magical beast hunting.  
  
Severus strode straight in; the door would magical open to the owner. Wandering into the study he absentmindedly dropped his cloak on the floor and began picking books off of his shelves. The library in the study was large but not as large as the proper library on the first floor; all of the most used and essential books were in the study.  
  
The potion was something he didn't know about, the name sounded familiar. Looking through Rarest Potions a rare book in itself he found the potion in a footnote. The book only gleaned the basic concept of the potion, it was described as a potion to connect the user to the elements, however the book didn't describe it.  
  
Severus noticed a small figure moving into his peripheral view, turning he noticed that it was one of his house elves. This house elf was the unofficial leader of the other eight house elves; Severus had no idea how such a hierarchy had formed it was unusual but Severus never questioned it.  
  
The house elf was dressed in what could only be described as a rainbow coloured poncho. She held the cloak that Severus had dropped on the floor in her right hand. Her large eyes looked at Severus with curiosity, her ears flapped as she bounced excitedly on the spot.  
  
"Would you like some tea, Master Severus?" asked the elf.  
  
"Yes, Poppet, I would," replied Severus.  
  
"I will bring it momentarily," Poppet said before disappearing.  
  
This was another weird point that Severus found unusual. The house elves could all speak proper English, he had questioned Poppet about this once and was told that they were taught it by someone but no matter how much Severus asked the elves never told him who taught them. So he let it be, Much better than listening to the elves at Hogwarts totally butcher the English language, Severus thought with a wince. Adorable they may make the language sound but after a while it would just get irritating.  
  
He began picking up several books that he thought might be useful and carried it over to his desk. Sitting down Severus opened the top draw and pulled out several parchments, a quill and inkpot.  
  
The gentle clinking announced Poppet's return, she set the tray down and poured a spot of milk into a plain white china cup, then adding the tea and a lump of sugar.  
  
"Thank you, Poppet," Severus said to the house elf.  
  
The compliment caused the house elf to bounce more excessively than usual, "I aim to please," Poppet squealed then bounced out of the room.  
  
Severus shrugged then got back to his researching.  
  
***  
  
Severus woke with a start, blinking his eyes rapidly whilst reaching for his wand. His eyes finally adjusted to the dark and he realised that he was in his bed. Severus frowned wandering how he had made it there; the last thing he remembered was sitting at his desk reading a heavy tome. Then nothing. He then realised that it was probably one of the house elves; he had a habit of falling asleep at his desk late at night and the elves would generally levitate him to bed.  
  
Feeling relaxed Severus lay back down and let sleep wash over him. The last thing he heard was someone whispering 'goodnight'.  
  
***** 


	2. Chapter Two

dæmon infinita potestas = demon of omnipotence  
  
amuletum de verus heredis = amulet of the true heirs  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Having packed most of his belongings into trunks and shrunk them into his jacket pocket Severus pulled his travelling cloak on. Taking one last look around he checked that he had everything and that he hadn't left anything out that might spoil or was dangerous. Happy that everything was in order Severus walked out of his room and made his way down the stairs, he was greeted by Poppet and another house elf, Mizzy.  
  
"Master Severus is leaving for Hogwarts?" inquired Poppet with a look of sadness.  
  
"Yes Poppet, I have to go now, to teach the students," Severus said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Master Severus will be gone till the summer?" asked Mizzy.  
  
"Yes, like I always do," Severus said warmly, "I have to help protect all of the staff and students at Hogwarts."  
  
"But Master Severus, you could be killed by Voldemort if you return," exclaimed Mizzy wringing her hands on her white bed sheet toga. It wasn't odd that the house elf knew about Voldemort; they knew almost everything about Severus and they could be trusted not to say anything.  
  
"Mizzy, if I can help Albus with anything I will," said Severus, "I will be careful. Besides Voldemort still has a use for me, he won't kill me," Severus added.  
  
"Then Mizzy and I will look after Snape Manor until you return, Master Severus," Poppet said resolutely.  
  
Bidding them both good by Severus picked up his broom by the door and went out of the door. Mounting his broom he gently flew up and then headed north toward Hogwarts.  
  
It wasn't strange that a house elf would attach themselves to their master with fervent devotion but the two elves had acted sadder then usual. But then again they were not your typical house elves.  
  
He let himself relax, though he was still alert to danger, as he admired the beautiful scenery. Severus recalled his research from the last six days, he had found not a lot more about the potion but had found out the names of other books that he could look up, especially in the library at Hogwarts.  
  
Speaking of Hogwarts, the Hogwarts Express would be halfway to Hogwarts by now. He let out a chuckle as he remembered that Minerva would be on the train unbeknownst to the student body; she posed as the lunch trolley lady.  
  
That way she could keep an eye on the students whilst protecting then. Severus thought back to the day that he had found out Minerva's double life, his jaw had dropped and he stared at Albus with a look of total shock.  
  
But now it made sense to have a strong witch on the train to defend it if there was ever an attack. Severus recalled that she played the role quite beautifully; the lunch trolley lady had been worlds apart from Minerva. It was immaculately done.  
  
***  
  
Severus gently touched down in front of the main doors of Hogwarts, dismounting he walked into the hall. Closing his eyes Severus savoured the smell and feel of the familiar building. His eyes snapped open as he felt a presence behind him, turning he realised that it was Hagrid.  
  
"Evenin' professer," said Hagrid amiably.  
  
Hagrid was a half giant; he had long bushy hair and an equally bushy beard. At times Hagrid was a bit dotty but had a heart of gold; he was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade waiting for the children, Hagrid," asked Severus curiously.  
  
"I jus' 'ave ta pick up a package to give ta Lupin," Hagrid said.  
  
Severus nodded and departed for his quarters in the dungeons. On the way down he saw Albus, Severus picked up his pace to catch up with him.  
  
"Albus," Severus called out.  
  
"Ah, Severus how have you been?" asked the Headmaster.  
  
"I am fine, but I need to talk to you about something," Severus said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Will you walk with me, Severus?" Albus asked.  
  
They both walked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts and headed for the lake. Picking a wood bench they sat down. After a moment Severus started to speak.  
  
"Voldemort wants me to research and brew the Elementum Potion. So far I know that it has something to do with a connection to the elements." Reported Severus.  
  
"How does it connect the user to the elements?" asked Albus with a frown.  
  
"So far all of the books allude to the potion giving the user control of some kind to control of elements."  
  
"That would indeed be quite grave. Will you keep me posted on your progress?"  
  
"Of course, Albus,"  
  
Another moment of silence, "I see Severus you have not taken my advice to get a hair cut," Albus said seriously, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Only if you get yours done, Albus," retorted the younger wizard, "that includes your beard."  
  
"But I won't look gentile and wise if I had short hair," whined Albus with a pout.  
  
"And I will not look like the 'greasy git' the children love to hate if my hair wasn't long and greasy," replied Severus with a smirk.  
  
"You're not greasy, Severus," said Albus nicely ruffling Severus's hair.  
  
A pause. "Are you implying I'm a git?" asked Severus incredulously.  
  
Albus smiled and said, "No comment," then walked away, leaving Severus staring unamused at the retreating wizard's back.  
  
Severus sat at the bench for a few minutes more watching the giant squid in the lake surface and then sink again. Finally raising himself from the bench Severus made his way to the dungeons.  
  
The entrance to his quarters was concealed cleverly by merging it with the wall around it. A medium sized picture of a young girl was hung on the door; she acted as the guardian of sorts, letting people in if they had the password.  
  
The girl was in her mid teens, she usually sat on the tree swing overlooking a meadow. Dressed in a simple powder blue dress, with blue ribbons in her blonde hair.  
  
"Oh, good evening, Severus," she said.  
  
"Hello, Selena," responded Severus to the young girl.  
  
A fascinating feature of all wizarding paintings was that they all seemed to have a conscience, sometimes a bit of the actual person who posed for the picture. They could move about freely and walk into other paintings that hung near.  
  
"Password please?" Selena asked.  
  
"Green feathers," Severus stated.  
  
Selena smiled and the wall around her began to shift and finally open, revealing the entranceway to Severus's quarters. Severus thanked the young girl before entering. The door gently shut behind him.  
  
Severus looked at his pocket watch and found that he had half an hour before he had to attend the last minute meeting to make sure that everything was running as it should.  
  
Giving a yawn Severus took out his luggage and enlarged them, flipping open a suitcase he picked up several items before disappearing into the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
***  
  
The meeting had gone off without a hitch and now the Hogwarts faculty (minus Minerva) was seated in at the Staff table in the Great Hall awaiting the arrival of the students. Severus was seated as far right as he could without seeming anti-social or rude; this too was a good position to sit if he wanted to make a quick get away.  
  
The old Grandfather clock at the entrance hall chimed six o'clock, and as if by magic the doors to the Great Hall opened letting in the first of the returning pupils. The first years would arrive slightly later, they would be riding the boats across the lake at this moment, it was a special jaunt that the first years were privilege to, almost a show of grandeur but lacking the fireworks.  
  
The returning students would be collected from Hogsmeade station by sleek black, horseless carriages and bought to the steps of Hogwarts.  
  
Severus watched as the pupils came in and took a seat at their respective tables, the seating arrangements were oldest pupils nearest the doors and descended as it got nearer the staff table.  
  
Just by sight Severus could recognise all of the pupils, their names, ages, house (though that wasn't hard as they wore their house badge and tie), and their merits and punishments so far.  
  
Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall with his usual condescending look upon his face; he was the son of Lucius Malfoy, 'friend' and fellow Deatheater of Severus. His blond hair slick back into a style reminiscent of a yuppie, his cold silver eyes observing all.  
  
Draco was flanked by his followers, Goyle and Crabbe. They were also sons of Deatheaters but were slow and dim-witted, which made them perfect to be Draco's heavies.  
  
They were in Severus's house, Slytherin. The house that produced the most Deatheaters in all of Hogwarts, something that Severus hoped to remedy. All of the children in Slytherin come from pure-blooded families and were taught from a young age that pure-bloods were better than half-bloods or others that weren't born into wizarding families (mud-bloods, if you wanted to be rude). It was going o be an uphill struggle but Severus wanted to save as many Slytherins from Voldemort's grasp as he possible could.  
  
Just then Harry and his friends entered the Hall, bringing Severus out of his reverie. Harry had inherited his father's looks from his unruly black hair to his mannerisms, however he inherited Lily Evans, his mother's, emerald green eyes and temperament.  
  
Standing to his left was Ron, a prominent pure-blood family with none of the Slytherin prejudice; he had flaming orange hair and a pale freckled face. And lastly to Harry's right was Hermione, Gryffindor's resident swot, her bushy brown hair was now cut and tamed into a bob, her hazel eyes danced with laughter as Ron told a joke.  
  
Severus had been charged to protect Harry covertly and this now extended to encompass his friends. Though most of the time Severus had to act as if he loathed Harry and his house Gryffindor, in fact Severus acted as if he loathed everyone unless they were from Slytherin.  
  
Although Hermione had started to treat Severus differently, respectfully. In the past year there was another attempt on Harry's life, Voldemort wanted to summon the dæmon infinita potestas, to perform the spell the four heirs of Hogwarts were needed as well as the seven broken pieces of the amuletum de verus heredis, that were hidden at Hogwarts  
  
Voldemort enlisted the help from the Dark Mage Valisa Narima. She had posed as the nurse, an apprentice of Madam Poppy Pomfrey; this had given her a good deal of freedom to roam the school searching for the lost pieces of the amuletum de verus heredis.  
  
In February Xanvia Crow and Marissa Cleamont, Rowena Ravenclaw's and Helga Hufflepuff's heir respectively, disappeared. Harry was already known by Albus as the true descendant of Godric Gryffindor, however the only known true descendant of Salazar Slytherin was Voldemort, which of course complicated things. The faculty was put on full alert to protect Harry.  
  
After March Hermione purposely earned a detention with Severus, after much debate she and Severus started to work together to prepare Harry for the confrontation.  
  
As the year drew to a close Harry was kidnapped by Valisa by the use of a port-key, Harry was taken to Voldemort at Riddle Mansion, his dead father's derelict house, along with the other two pupils who had been missing for most of the year. Whilst Harry was being held in the basement a Deatheater, Severus in disguise, gave Harry a port-key.  
  
Soon after Harry was taken to see Voldemort, both Xanvia and Marissa were already present; the spell was going to be preformed. The blood of all four heirs was bleed onto the amuletum de verus heredis and the incantations were spoken.  
  
The most important part of the spell was not the blood or the incantation but the mind-set to summon the dæmon infinita potestas and bend it to your will.  
  
For all his planning Voldemort had underestimated Harry, Harry understood the bases of the spell and mind wrestled Voldemort for control of the spell. After a long battle Harry won and aborted the spell, with the port- key Harry transported Xanvia, Marissa and himself back to Hogwarts.  
  
The old clock chimed again announcing to all that the first years would be here any moment. When all of the returning students had taken their seats the door of the Great Hall swung close, the teachers and students all fixed their eyes on the door as it open again.  
  
The first years were lead by Minerva up to the front of the Great hall were a battered old hat sat upon a stool. The battered sorting hat stirred and looked at the first years who gasped in surprise, before starting his song.  
  
As the hat finished it's rather uninspiring song Minerva began calling off the names of the first years; there were 63 pupils this year.  
  
"Alanis, Benedict," called out Minerva.  
  
A brunette stepped out of the crowd timidly and sat down on the stool, the sorting hat was placed upon his head, the brim falling over his eyes. A few moments later the hat yelled out, "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers and the young boy smiled as he took his seat with his new house.  
  
Severus sat staring into an undistinguished spot on the far wall, the sorting was one of the most boring ceremonies that Hogwarts had, that and the end of term feast, oh, and the Graduation ball, the Halloween ball, the Christmas ball.the list just went on and on. Who knew that in a school year there were so many balls and ceremonies.  
  
Whenever the Hat shouted out 'Slytherin' Severus would pull out of his thinking and make a mental register of the person.  
  
The sorting went on till the last person was called, "Watson, Emilia,"  
  
The hat barely grazed her red hair when the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"  
  
Ron nudged Harry and whispered, "That's my cousin,"  
  
The count so far was: Gryffindor - 18 pupils Ravenclaw - 15 pupils Hufflepuff - 17 pupils Slytherin - 13 pupils  
  
Severus was almost thankful for the low number of Slytherins, he knew half of them were from Deatheater parents.  
  
The entire hall quietened down as Albus stood up to make his usual announcements, "Welcome to Hogwarts, I hope that everyone had an enjoyable summer. Now a few announcements, the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden," Albus said with a smile,  
  
"And I would like to take this opportunity to welcome back Professor Lupin as the Defences Against the Dark Arts teacher," Albus said with a smile. Remus stood up and took a bow, whilst the students applauded. "and also our new Duelling teacher Professor Jurgon,"  
  
This time a pretty raven-haired woman stood up, she was dressed in a dark red robe, which complemented her colouring. Crystal blue eyes shone with mirth as she also bowed at the students as they applauded.  
  
"Now let the feast begin," intoned Albus, with a wave of his hand food began appearing on the tables eliciting a gasp from the students, even though the returning students had seen it before it was still spectacular to see.  
  
"Do you think the new Duelling teacher is evil?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" reprimanded Hermione.  
  
"What?" asked Ron with a mouthful of chicken. "You know each new member of staff that comes here always seems to be evil and bent on getting Harry, Quirrell, Narima, Lockhart, Moody.need I go on?"  
  
"Lupin isn't evil, Quirrell was already here when we were first years, Lockhart was a coward, Moody was Crouch in disguise, but I'll give you that and Narima," said Hermione.  
  
"What about Snape?" asked Ron with a glare at the Potion Master.  
  
"What about him?" asked Hermione, knowing all too well what Ron was talking about.  
  
"His a," Ron looked to his left and right before whispering, "Deatheater."  
  
"You know that his on our side," said Hermione tiredly.  
  
Ron gave Hermione a 'yeah-right' look and she in turn rolled her eyes at him. Harry shook his head at them and have Ron a friendly thump on the shoulder, "You know you two are hopeless,"  
  
Meanwhile back at the staff table Severus was pushing a couple of beans around his plate, giving them a vicious stab he speared them onto his fork and devoured them. Looking up at the Great Hall he spotted Hermione give Ron a whack around the head, and some of the first year Slytherins eyeing up potential allies and enemies. Excusing himself, Severus stood up from the staff table and made his way out of the Great Hall.  
  
Albus leant over to Remus with concern etched on his face, "Where's Severus going?"  
  
"He said that he had a potion to prepare," reassured Remus, his blue eyes conveying more than was said.  
  
"Oh, he hasn't eaten much has he," Albus stated more than questioned.  
  
"No. I saw him picking at his food," replied Remus as he pushed his greying hair back behind his ears. "Don't worry, Albus, I'll go check on him tonight when I go get the potion.  
  
With a nod Albus turned back to his plate.  
  
***  
  
In the near pitch-blackness of the dungeon classroom Severus sat on a desk watching several cauldrons as they bubbled. The cauldron nearest to him changes from a dull purple to a vibrant red, which elicited a smile from him, after adding a handful of Ledum palustre (wild rosemary) and stirring the potion twice clockwise, Severus extinguished the fire and took the cauldron off the tripod.  
  
After casting a cooling charm on the potion Severus reached to the next table grabbing a brown glass mason jar, he poured the contents in. A label marked 'Insect Sting Potion' was stuck to the jar before Severus levitated it to the open stock cupboard.  
  
A knock on the door announced the arrival of someone, "Enter," said Severus, still concentrating on the two remaining cauldrons.  
  
The door open with a creak and the shuffling of fabric followed. "Good, you're just in time, the wolfsbane potion is nearly done, Remus" stated Severus.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" asked Remus curiously as he eyed the Potion Masters back.  
  
"A luck guess," Severus said with a shrug.  
  
"Right," said Remus apprehensively and moves over to where Severus is sitting.  
  
Severus added the shredded wolfsbane into the cauldron causing a minor explosion that announces its completion. After 'accio-ing' a scroll legged, copper goblet towards himself Severus poured the silver liquid into it. Casting a cooling charm over the liquid Severus handed the goblet to Remus.  
  
"Thank you, Severus," smiles Remus, "I guess now's as good a time as any to drink it," said Remus eyeing the potion wearily.  
  
"Don't worry, Lupin, I haven't poisoned it," said Severus.  
  
"Its not that that I'm worried about. Do you know how bitter this tastes?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes. I know my herbs and potions," replied Severus haughtily.  
  
"Not suggesting otherwise." Remus said with at open look on his face, "Anyway can you make it taste sweeter?"  
  
At this Severus's lips curl into a small smile, "Just drink it," he urged the DADA professor.  
  
With a dramatic sigh Remus downed the entire contents. He looked at Severus and said, "What did you put in it? It taste nice for a change,"  
  
"Cinnamon, not only does it taste good but it is also a good remedy for nausea, which you have complained about, and it doesn't inhibit the effects of the wolfsbane, which is helpful," Severus said with triumph.  
  
"Did that take long?" asked Remus, his interest piqued.  
  
"No not really," replied Severus modestly, "a few weeks, two or three"  
  
Just as Remus was about to praise Severus and the potion he sensed the Potion Master go tense. Then Remus smelt the familiar scent of Snuffles, the door opened and Snuffles entered cautiously.  
  
"Padfoot, what are you doing here?" asked Remus.  
  
The dog looked at Severus then Remus and back at Severus, with a small 'pop' Snuffles metamorphosised back into Sirius. Dressed in a faded black robe Sirius took a protective step towards his friend.  
  
"What are you doing in the dungeons at this time of night?" countered Sirius.  
  
"Just coming to collect my potion, Padfoot," said Remus plainly.  
  
"Have you got it?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"Yeah, just drunk it," Remus said, wondering what Sirius was getting at.  
  
"Well, let's go," said Sirius with a small gesture toward the door.  
  
"Sirius, I'm talking to Severus," explained Remus  
  
"Severus?" asked Sirius, baffled at Remus using Severus's first name.  
  
"Yes, Severus," reiterated Remus.  
  
"When did you start calling that slimy git, Severus?" asked Sirius indignantly, purposely mimicking Remus.  
  
Turning now to look at Severus, Remus saw that he had started mixing some ingredients into the remaining cauldron. Severus look up at Remus and regarded him for moment, "Please, don't let me hold you up," Severus said in mock graciousness.  
  
"Oh, how kind of you, Severus," Sirius mocked.  
  
With a sneer Severus replied, "I'm sure you want him more than I do," the innuendo not lost on Sirius.  
  
"Why you," Sirius began, taking a menacing step toward the Head of Slytherin.  
  
Remus placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder, "Please, Sirius. Let's go," said Remus, half dragging his friend through the door.  
  
When they had left the classroom Severus extinguished the fire underneath the last cauldron and poured the contents into an engraved, silver goblet. After cleaning all of his equipment with magic Severus made his way to his quarters down the hallway with the goblet.  
  
***** 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
When Severus walked into his classroom the next morning he could tell that it was going to be a bad day, he was teaching first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws potion first thing that morning.  
  
"Good morning, Students, I am the Potion Master, you may address me as Professor Snape," Severus silky voice drifted over the classroom, "There will be no foolish wand waving in this classroom. Instead I will be teaching you the finer arts of potion brewing, if you have the talent you will excel in this class, if you don't, I can teach you how to."  
  
Severus went over to his desk and grabbed a bundle of scrolls tied with green ribbon, "This," began Severus, holding up a scroll, "is the syllabus for this module and the lecture plan. I expect you all to have read the necessary literature before the lesson, so there will be no excuses,"  
  
As Severus passes the scrolls out to the students he spoke again, "I want you all to take out Potions Guide Vol. 1 and turn to p3."  
  
Returning to the front, Severus begins his lecture on potion preparation.  
  
"Can you tell me the proper way to prepare pods, Mister Sampson?" asked Severus as he finished the section on potion preparation.  
  
The young Ravenclaw, Charlie Sampson, looked up with a slight timid look on his face, he ducked his head as he muttered the answer.  
  
Eyeing up the blond boy Severus tried again, "Speak up, boy. What is the proper way to prepare pods?"  
  
This time Charlie looked up and blushed, "Y-you have to c-cut the pod lengthways, being careful not to spoil the seeds," he said, then added, "Professor Snape,"  
  
"Correct," Severus said, "Now for the remainder of the lesson you will brew a simple nausea potion that will incorporate most of the preparation techniques that I have mentioned. The instructions are on the board and also in your books on p6."  
  
"We'll what are you all waiting for, an invitation?" asked Severus harshly when no one made a move.  
  
The students made a scrabble to get their equipment out and start working. Severus stood at the back of the class to observe the students as they worked; occasionally he walked up and down the aisle making sure the students all were doing the brewing correctly.  
  
A scream sounded at the far end of the classroom, Severus looked around and saw smoke rising from a cauldron. The student of the cauldron, Suanne Keeley, was standing on her seat as the cauldron melted, the contents spilt onto the table and ran onto the floor.  
  
Severus was there in an instant, cleaning up the potion with a flick of his wand. When the hysterics were over with Severus regarded the culprit.  
  
"That will be 10 points from Hufflepuff, Miss Keeley, for the ruined potion and cauldron. I suggest you clean up the rest of the mess and then assist your neighbour," said Severus.  
  
Green eyes filled with tears as she nodded and set to work on the cleaning process, her auburn hair falling forward as she started to scrub her desk.  
  
Severus turned just in time to see Justin Manor about to add a handful of shredded Colchicum autumnale (meadow saffron) into his cauldron, "No," shouted Severus.  
  
Everyone froze, wondering who the Potion Master was shouting at. Justin, however, jumped at the shout and dropped the Colchicum autumnale into the cauldron. Severus whipped out his wand just as the potion started to bubble wildly, casting a containment charm at the cauldron Severus managed to catch the explosion before it did any damage.  
  
"Did you not read the instructions properly?" shouted Severus. "You are suppose to add the Symphoricarpus racemosa (Snowberry) before Colchicum autumnale to combat the poison and irritant properties of Colchicum autumnale, and then Vitex agnus castus (wild lavender) to combat the explosiveness of the potion."  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry P-professor S-snape," stuttered the frightened Ravenclaw, "it was an ac-ccident, s-sir,"  
  
"That will be 12 points from Ravenclaw and three detentions for endangering the lives of your fellow students and a teacher," Severus stated.  
  
Justin ducked his head in shame at losing points from his house, he reached a hand up to his eyes and wiped at them.  
  
"All right everybody get back to work," Severus told the students, "Mister Manor you will clean up your mess and then join a fellow colleague for the remainder of the lesson. You will come to see me after the lesson to arrange the detentions."  
  
The blonde haired boy nodded not trusting his own voice not to crack up.  
  
As the lesson drew to a close all of the students bottled their potion for inspection; only seven potions were a success. When all of the equipment had been cleaned and packed away Severus dismissed the class.  
  
When the last student was out of the door Severus collapsed into his chair, with a sigh he looked at the room; bits of ingredients scattered over the floor, Don't the student realise how valuable the ingredients are, though Severus with despair. With his wand he levitated the ingredients into the air and deposited them into a glass bowl to sort out later.  
  
Getting up from the chair Severus walked around the room magically cleaning up the mess that the first years had left. When everything was satisfactory Severus walked over to the stock cupboard and started to pull ingredients out for the next lesson.  
  
The classroom door opened with a creak, Severus turned round to see Albus crossing the threshold. Today he was dressed in a garish orange satin robe with a matching pointy hat; his half-moon spectacles perched precariously on the tip of his nose.  
  
"Albus, what are you doing here?" greeted Severus.  
  
"What not even a 'hello'?" asked Albus with a smile. Severus raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Okay, I was just wondering how you were. You left the feast early last night and I didn't see you at breakfast this morning." Albus said.  
  
"I was finishing off the wolfsbane potion last night. The timing has to be just right," said Severus, "and this morning I was busy with some preparation," lied Severus. Seeing the look on Albus's face Severus added, "Don't worry, I got the house elves to send up some breakfast," another lie.  
  
Whether Albus knew Severus was lying or not he decided not to comment, but instead moved onto another topic.  
  
"Severus you know you shouldn't be so hard on the first years," Albus gently chided, "There were some rather weepy looking students walking up the stairs,"  
  
"Albus, do you have any idea what they are like?" asked Severus, "They nearly destroyed the classroom,"  
  
"Come, come, Severus, they couldn't have been that bad," Albus said, trying to be reasonable.  
  
"Suanne Keeley melted her cauldron and then Justin Manor added Colchicum autumnale into a nausea potion before he added Vitex agnus castus and Symphoricarpus racemosa," Severus explained, "I just about casted a containment charm. If I didn't then we all would have been in the infirmary by now,"  
  
"Okay," Albus conceded, "maybe it was bad but there is no need to shout at them,"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes at Albus.  
  
"Well, how about your first potions class?" asked Albus with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Severus laughed, "Yeah, that was a good lesson,"  
  
"Hmm, I'm sure Professor Bint didn't think so," Albus said.  
  
"Professor Bint didn't know what he was doing," retorted Severus.  
  
"That could be true," Albus mused.  
  
"He didn't even realise that I was making an exploding glitter potion,"  
  
"No, he didn't." said Albus, "then you set it off in the classroom and covered all of your colleagues and Professor Bint in glittery stars,"  
  
"Well they should have hid, like me," snickered Severus.  
  
"They didn't know that that was going to happen did they?" asks Albus, smiling. "You were the first person that year to be sent to me for discipline"  
  
"I think 10 points from Slytherin was a bit harsh," said Severus.  
  
"Well it was 5 but I had to confiscate the remainder of the potion, even though you said you didn't have any," Albus reminded the younger wizard.  
  
Severus shrugged, "Well I was going to set it off in the Great Hall. Maximum coverage," said Severus with a sigh.  
  
"Silly child," Albus laughed, giving Severus's shoulder a squeeze. "Well, I'll leave you to prepare for your next lesson, Severus. Which class is it?"  
  
"6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin," said Severus with a frown, "teaching them a class three mind stimulant potion."  
  
Albus smiled at Severus and left the classroom.  
  
***  
  
The grandfather clock struck 11 o' clock, the Gryffindors and Slytherins would be arriving any minute, thought Severus put away his potions journal and pulled out his lesson plan along with the scrolls for the class.  
  
Just as Severus sat back down the first trickle of students arrived, Blaise Zabini who took a seat in the third row near the door. Next came Draco with Crabbe and Goyle following like bodyguards, Pansy Parkinson was hanging off Draco's arm, twirling her dark hair around her finger, probably hoping it looked cute and alluring. Draco, however was doing his best to ignore her, he looked quite uncomfortable with her.  
  
Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown came through the door next, followed by most of Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom looked frighten as he entered the classroom and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
Standing in front of his desk Severus greeted the class, "Good morning students. I trust you have all completed the work I set over the summer," A collective groan rose from the students, Severus glared at them and they fell silent.  
  
"Please pass them to the front," Severus told the class, they obeyed.  
  
When the papers were all collected Severus started to pass out the scrolls, "I have decided to do things slightly different this term. These scrolls contain the module syllabus and the lesson plans for the entire term, I hope that all of you will make use of them and read the proper literature before turning up to class. That will mean that I expect everyone to know how to answer the given questions, and correctly prepare and brew the required potion in the second lesson of the week," Severus said with a meaningful look at Neville, who didn't know whether to be thankful for forewarning or cry because that would mean he had to get it right.  
  
As Severus looked at the students he could see that only Hermione was actually smiling, mentally shrugging he started the lesson.  
  
"Today, as you can see, we are going to study class three mind stimulant potions." Began Severus, "As you would expect, a class three potion is more complex than the class two mind stimulant potion that I taught last year, however the basis of the potion is just the same. A class three mind stimulant potion will stimulate those that are deep in depression, or those that are mentally weakened.  
  
"Mind stimulants differ quite a bit from physical stimulants; the mind is made up of hundreds and thousands of nerves, if something goes wrong then the nerves will be destroyed forever. So I would advise you to brew it correctly because one of the potions will be tested."  
  
Severus continued with the lecture, describing and explaining the ingredients in particular Rosemarinus officinalis (rosemary) [for the brain], Veratum album (white hellebore), Chincona officinalis (china) and Onosmodium (false gromwell).  
  
As the lecturing came to a close Severus set them on to a few exercises and questions pertaining to the potion, before sitting at his desk to start marking the homework. Holding a Raven-feather quill in his hand he begins ruthlessly crossing out and writing 'suggestions' in red ink.  
  
"This is boring," whispered Ron to Harry.  
  
"I know," agreed Harry, "at least it isn't long till the lesson ends,"  
  
"It is a little boring," chipped in Hermione. Ron and Harry throw her a shocked look. "What?"  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with the real Hermione?" asked Ron suspiciously.  
  
"I'm just saying that I would prefer to be doing the potion at this moment rather than answering questions" Hermione said, "besides I've finished the questions."  
  
"Hmm, thinking about it I think I would prefer to do questions than the potion," mused Harry.  
  
"Me too," Neville whispered not wanting to raise his voice in case the Potion Master heard him.  
  
Suddenly a bit of parchment hit Hermione in the back of the head, turning she could see that it was Draco, he sneered at her.  
  
"What is your problem, Malfoy," Hermione hissed.  
  
With a condescending look Draco said, "You,"  
  
"Me?" Hermione asked, a gut feeling told her that she wouldn't like the answer.  
  
"Yeah, filthy mudblood," Draco said deliberately slow and drawn out.  
  
"That's it, Malfoy," Ron yelled at him. Pulling out his wand Ron used the first spell that came to mind, "Stupefy!"  
  
Severus is by Ron side in a heartbeat, "Detention, Weasley and 20 points from Gryffindor," announces Severus.  
  
"But professor, it wasn't his fault," Hermione protested, "Malfoy insulted me,"  
  
"And how did you come to the conclusion that it wasn't his fault. He was clearly in control of his faculties and his wand," Severus said to Hermione, who blushed a deep red hue, "Furthermore, Mr Weasley should learn to keep himself in check. And detention Miss Granger for your cheek,"  
  
Hermione looked at him with a disbelieving look on her face, which was quickly replaced, by an understanding look. During the last year Hermione, with the consent and tutelage of Severus, had been using the detention time to learn and brew more advanced potions.  
  
Turning his attention to Draco Severus examined the boy to make sure he hadn't sustained any serious injuries, apart from a small bruise on his hand, which he got when he fell, Draco was fine.  
  
Placing the tip of his wand to Draco's temple Severus said the awakening spell, "Eneverate,"  
  
Draco's eyes fluttered several times before he opened his eyes fully, "Professor Snape, it was Weasley's fault."  
  
"Yes, Mister Malfoy, I witnessed it, and I have dealt with Mister Weasley," stated Severus. "Now everyone get back to your places and finish off the questions in silence. The next person to talk will get a detention."  
  
The lesson ended finally when the clock struck 12 o' clock, the students silently left the classroom and headed up to the Great Hall for lunch. With a flick of the wand Severus cleaned the classroom, satisfied that all things were in order he left the classroom.  
  
The torches flicker silently in the empty corridor as Severus slowly made his way down the corridor and up the stairs. Toward civilisation. After walking down several corridors and up another flight of stairs Severus walked out onto the corridor of the Great Hall.  
  
Students eagerly headed toward the Great Hall and lunch; glaring at several students Severus entered the Great Hall. With an air of purpose Severus walked up to the staff table and sat down at the far end of the staff table.  
  
Frowning at the dishes in front Severus opted for a scoop of shepherd's pie and some mixed vegetable, accompanied by a goblet of water.  
  
A few moments later Remus joined him, sitting on his left. "Afternoon, Severus," Remus cordially greeted Severus.  
  
"Afternoon, Remus," Severus returned.  
  
"I didn't see you here at breakfast," Remus stated as he took a few slices of pork, a scoop of mash and pours gravy liberally over everything.  
  
"I was busy this morning," Severus said.  
  
"My first lesson was terrible," Remus said changing the topic, "It was Slytherins and Gryffindors. They were goading each other, I had to break things up several times,"  
  
"You thought your lesson was bad?" asked Severus, "I had someone melt their cauldron and ruin their potion, not too mention a near toxic explosion by a Ravenclaw,"  
  
"Ravenclaw, I though that was the house for intelligence," said Remus.  
  
"Yes, but the problem is that the first years all have a potential for something, Gryffindors courage, Slytherins ambition, Ravenclaws intelligence and Hufflepuffs loyalty, but it's up to us to help them reach that potential."  
  
"That's true," agreed Remus, "Like Neville Longbottom, he seems to be getting more confident every year,"  
  
"Except in potions," Severus interjected.  
  
"It could be because there is a frightening professor teaching it," Remus said innocently.  
  
"It's called tough love," retorted Severus, "I'm sure they are molly coddled enough as it is."  
  
"Of course," Remus said, not quite meaning it.  
  
Severus didn't reply to that comment, instead his eyes were focused at the entrance to the Great Hall; following Severus's line of sight Remus saw Snuffles loping in. The black dog trotted up to the staff table.  
  
Remus smiled at the dog as it ducked underneath the table and poked its head out on the other side. Snuffles glanced at Severus and growled warningly, Severus meanwhile ignored the dog and picked his goblet up. Snuffles not appreciating being ignored nipped Severus in the leg, causing the Potion Master to drop his goblet.  
  
The contents of the goblet spilled into Severus's lap, glaring at the dog Severus placed the goblet on the table.  
  
"Bad dog," admonished Remus, giving the dog a thump on the leg.  
  
Snuffles just turned and happily wandered away toward the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Severus," apologised Remus. "Don't worry about Snuffles, I'll give him a telling off tonight."  
  
With a flick of his wand Severus dried himself. "Lets just hope that Snuffles doesn't have rabies," Severus said weakly.  
  
"Rabies," Remus said with a smile, "at least it wasn't me who bit you otherwise you'll be worrying about something more than rabies,"  
  
"Point taken," Severus said with a shrug. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hello, I would like to thank all those who have reviewed it, and all those who read this but don't review it. Hopefully, the rest of the chapters will be put on ff.net every Wednesday or Thursday. Finally, very sorry, I realised that I have been mixing my tenses in chap. 2 and once in chap. 3. they should all be past tense (I think!!).  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The weeks went by uneventfully, lessons were taught, friendships were made, Hogsmeade was visited and Severus gave out detentions like sweets. That is until late October.  
  
The day had started out in more or less the same way it did every morning. On Wednesdays Severus taught potions to seventh year Ravenclaws and Slytherins; they were carrying out individual year-long projects. This incorporated everything they learnt in potions from the past six years; the idea was to create new potions or improve on old potions.  
  
The lessons were a lot freer; after the students decided what they wanted to do they were not required to attend lessons. They could drop in whenever they needed help, although once a month they were, upon Severus' insistence, required to attend a class so that there progress could be recorded.  
  
"Professor Snape, if I were to create a new potion can I use patented features from existing potions or would that be classed as improvement?" Karen Bundy, a red-haired Ravenclaw, asked.  
  
"It depends, Miss Bundy, on how much you take. Usually if you borrow more than two of an patented features of an existing potion it would be classed as improvement," Severus told the girl, "however you should check the patents on any potion you wish to use and ask the holder of the patent for permission to use it,"  
  
"Thank-you, Professor," Karen said as she scribbled it down onto a piece of parchment. With a nod the girl disappeared out of the classroom.  
  
Standing up from his desk Severus began moving down the aisle as some students opted to research and study in the classroom. Severus had taken a few choice books from his own library and placed them at the front of the classroom for anyone to use.  
  
Severus wasn't worried that the books would be taken, mainly because no one would dare steal from him, with the exception of Hermione in her second year (yes he knew about that) and Dobby two years ago (he knew about that as well), but also because he had charmed them. If they left the classroom without being disarmed the culprit would instantly be coloured green, lime green.  
  
"Professor Snape?" a Slytherin, Thomas Horday, asked.  
  
"Yes, Mister Horday," replied Snape as he neared Thomas's worktable.  
  
Thomas was the son of one of Voldemort's newest Deatheater, Aaron Horday. From what Severus had gathered from Deatheater channels, Aaron had always resisted Voldemort's offers but had finally given in when he verged on financial collapse, (as soon as he agreed to join Voldemort his businesses picked up).  
  
And Thomas was not exactly the usual Slytherin, although he was from pure- blooded lineage, for the first eight years of his life he had lived in the muggle world with his aunt, Elizabeth Lindon. She was a muggle born who held the position of under-secretary of education in the Ministry of Magic. Thomas' mother, Jane Horday, was a sympathiser for muggles and muggleborns; she wanted her son to appreciate his powers and to see that muggles were equals.  
  
"The text calls for the blending of two immiscible substances, can you tell me how that is performed," Thomas requested, scratching his short blonde hair.  
  
"I believe we have done the blending of two immiscible substances in your sixth year, you should have the notes. If not then it can be found in Advanced Potions p675," Severus said.  
  
"Thank-you, Professor," replied Thomas. He stood and walked to the front of the classroom and picked up the recommended book and sat back down to find the page.  
  
Satisfied that the students were no longer in need of his services, Severus sat back at his desk and pulled out a bundle of parchment. He too was working on creating a potion, a potion that could ease the pain of the Cruciatus curse; Severus knew the pain of the curse and the side effects of it only too well.  
  
The pain of the Cruciatus curse was like thousands of needles viscously stabbing every nerve. Even when the curse was stopped there would still be a low level thrum of pain that coursed through the body and stayed for at least 7hrs.  
  
Prolonged exposure would eventually cause the victim to go insane; that was what happened to Neville's parents, several Deatheaters ambushed the two Aurors. Also repeated use of the curse would slowly destroy the nerves rendering the victim an invalid; though no one was sure how many times the curse had to be cast for that to happen.  
  
Severus had already written five pages on flora and minerals that combated the symptoms of the curse, which includes vomiting, nausea, muscle spasms, pain and nervous pain, as well as mental symptoms including agitation, paranoia, insanity, and insomnia.  
  
A large handful of pages were dedicated to predicted conflicts between substances and also what substances' properties were enhanced by another substance. All that really needed to do was create a recipes and instructions on how to brew it, and analyse the product to see what the end properties and/or try them out.  
  
The theory was easier than actually brewing the potion, so many factors had to be considered, when to add certain ingredients, how they should be prepared, how much should be used etc.  
  
Pausing expectedly Severus heard the first gong of the clock announcing that it was now 11 'o clock and the end of the lesson. The students gathered their belongings and hurried to their next class. Looking at his plan for today he saw that he had a third year class of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors; they were to be making a fever potion for Poppy.  
  
Walking over to the stock cupboard Severus levitated a couple of jars of ingredients and a small bunch of fresh marigolds that Flora had given to him that morning.  
  
The first of the students arrived silently into the dungeons afraid of disturbing the Professor and getting points taken off. They sat down and got out the books they needed. Standing at the front of the classroom Severus started the lesson.  
  
***  
  
At last the day was almost coming to an end, Severus sat back into his chair and stretched out his tired muscles, stifling a yawn he got up again and started to make his way toward the bedroom, suddenly a sharp pain ran up his left arm.  
  
Severus emitted a small gasp, of surprise and pain, quickly composing himself Severus made his way out of the door quickly. Deciding that there was no time to alert Albus, Severus briskly walked up to the ground floor.  
  
Thankfully on his way out of the school there was no one in his way; it was past curfew. Making sure that there was no one watching him, Severus quickly walked into the Forbidden Forest to the apparition barrier that protected the school. Touching the dark mark he instantly disapparated.  
  
When the scene slowed down and became more focused Severus realised that he didn't recognize the rendezvous point, years of training made him reach for his and adopt a ready stance.  
  
Severus was standing in the middle of the small clearing, pine trees grown thickly around the edge of the clearing and patches of wild flowers decorated the floor. Darkness had already fallen deeply in this part of the world; Severus strained his eyes as he scanned the clearing.  
  
Feeling a presence behind him Severus quickly turning, covertly pointed his wand forward; there was no reason to show the person he was armed, better the person underestimate him. The person arrogantly stood at the edge of the clearing, his Deatheater's robes and mask in place. "The Master wishes to see you," the cold, clear voice was familiar; Severus was in no doubt that the person was Lucius.  
  
"Of course," Severus said plainly.  
  
Lucius turned on his heels and walked back down the way he came, Severus followed a few steps behind him. The walk was shorted, they arrived outside a simple log cabin surrounded by wilting flowers. How fitting, Severus thought.  
  
Upon entering the cabin Severus noted that there was only two other people inside, Voldemort and another Deatheater. Severus walked up to Voldemort and dropped to one knee, "May the Dark Lord reign supreme," Severus intoned listlessly.  
  
Voldemort motioned for Severus to stand. When Voldemort was happy that all those he had summoned had arrived he stood up, his black silk cloak fell smoothly around his tall thin form.  
  
"I have summoned you all here for a mission," began Voldemort, "you three will attack a known muggle sympathiser who lives in this area. She lives in a house on the outskirts of the village, it has no magical defences and only she lives there. Also in her possession is a book that has many ministerial secrets. I want you to retrieve that book and kill the women."  
  
"I have appointed Lucius to lead this mission, he will brief all of you. Now go." Voldemort commanded.  
  
The Deatheaters walked out of the cabin, Lucius briefed them on the details of the mission and ordered them to disapparated.  
  
This time they apparated in front of a small-detached house, the garden was tidy with several clay garden gnomes dotted about, and a blue Volkswagen Beetle sitting in the driveway. Severus wondered if they had got the wrong house.  
  
Lucius signalled for the other Deatheater to go round the back. When Lucius and Severus had gotten to the front door Lucius whispered a spell, "Alohamora,". The door unlocked itself and the two Deatheaters crept in.  
  
Once inside they decided to split up, Lucius took the ground floor while Severus went upstairs. There were four rooms upstairs; Severus began systematically searching them.  
  
The first room was the bathroom and the second was the master bedroom. As Severus opened the third room he saw a woman sitting at the desk writing, she clearly didn't realise that Deatheaters were in her home.  
  
Quietly closing the door behind himself Severus gave an almost polite cough announcing his arrival. The woman started and looked up shocked, Severus at once recognised the woman that stared back at him. The warm brown eyes, the blond hair now cut short; it was Elizabeth Lindon née Horday, Thomas' aunt and Aaron's sister.  
  
Thinking fast Severus said, "Well, Mr Bond, we meet at last,"  
  
Elizabeth didn't know whether to laugh or scream, Severus hoped that the film reference would help her to trust him; not many people would expect a Deatheater to know muggle trivia.  
  
"Why yes, Dr No," Elizabeth chanced, misquoting the line. "Is this where I make a hasty get away?"  
  
"Do you have the book of ministerial secrets?" Severus asked.  
  
Reaching into the top draw Elizabeth withdrew a small black book. Severus opened the door behind himself and took a step backward, pointing his wand at her he yelled, "Give me the book," knowing that the other Deatheaters would be able to hear it.  
  
Throwing a fireball just clear of Elizabeth he advanced toward her, she picked up her wand and shot a stupefy at him before pointing the wand at herself and disapparating. For good measure, Severus shot another fireball at the desk and chair.  
  
Severus heard the running footsteps of his comrades, turning to meet them Severus angrily yelled, "She has escaped,"  
  
"Escaped? What do you mean escaped?" asked Lucius.  
  
"She disapparated," Severus stated.  
  
"Damn it," the other Deatheater said. Upon hearing the Deatheater's voice and Irish accent, Severus deduced that it was Enes Crowley. "Voldemort is gonna be pissed,"  
  
"What about the book?" Lucius asked, "Did she take it with her?"  
  
"No," Severus said.  
  
"That's good news," Lucius interjected.  
  
"She destroyed it," Severus finished.  
  
"Bitch," Enes shouted, he slammed his fist into a nearby wall.  
  
"We better get back," Lucius suggested.  
  
The Deatheaters reluctantly disapparated to the cabin. They all dropped to their knees in front of Voldemort.  
  
"How goes the mission?" Voldemort inquired.  
  
"We failed, Master," Lucius said bluntly.  
  
"Failed?" asked Voldemort surprisingly calm.  
  
"She disapparated. And she destroyed the book," Lucius said quietly.  
  
"You know I don't tolerate failure," Voldemort causally said. Aiming his wand at the Deatheaters Voldemort whispered, "Crucio,"  
  
The pain immediately engulfed the trio, they fell to the floor writhing. Although Severus had been punished with the Cruciatus curse before the pain was always unexpected and seemed to get worse every time.  
  
Curling tighter into a ball Severus bit harder on his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming; he wouldn't let Voldemort get that benefit. Severus heard a scream in the distances, he couldn't tell how long they had been subjected to the curse; his mind was becoming hazy, all there was was the pain.  
  
The first scream was joined by a second; the screams echoed in Severus' ears like an invitation, inviting him to join the eerie choir. The first scream died out but the second still kept going, it had changed though, the scream was quieter as if the person wanted to scream but wasn't able to.  
  
Soon the screams had all stopped, Severus was aware that the pain wasn't as intense; the curse must have been stopped. Severus could feel the presence of someone next to him, he was aware that his mask had been removed, a voice floated through the haze, "Severus, I should have known."  
  
***  
  
Severus slowly opened his eyes as consciousness seeped back into his mind, straining his ears to listen to any sound he could hear two people breathing gently, either asleep or unconscious. Severus guessed it was the latter. Apart from the sounds of the two unconscious people he could hear no more, however he knew that Voldemort would probably still be there.  
  
He wasn't wrong.  
  
"Awake already, Severus?" asked Voldemort.  
  
Severus knew that he couldn't pretend to still be unconscious, "Yes, my Lord," Severus murmured.  
  
Gently Severus rolled on to his front and pushed himself up slowly. Aware that his movements were being watched Severus looked up, Voldemort was sitting on his throne with his chin resting on his left hand. Quickly looking down Severus concentrated on his actions instead, from a kneeling position he stood up.  
  
Voldemort stood up and walked over to Severus, placing a hand on his shoulder Voldemort said, "You never disappoint me, Severus."  
  
Severus remained quiet, afraid that if he did open his mouth he would run screaming from the cabin. The close proximity of Voldemort was like standing next to the gates of Hell, the hand on his shoulder was uncomfortably cold.  
  
"Always holding out to the Cruciatus; holding on to your dignity." Voldemort said, "I believe that it is time you returned to Hogwarts, they'll be wondering where you are."  
  
Releasing his grip on Severus, Voldemort stepped back. Severus bowed his head, "Yes, My lord," he said before turning and walking out of the cabin.  
  
When Severus apparated back outside the apparition barrier of Hogwarts he collapsed against a tree, the pain of the curse was still thrumming inside him. Inhaling deeply Severus stood and slowly made his way toward Hogwarts. From the light of the sky and the moon Severus guessed that it was almost dawn; the Cruciatus curse usually knocked him out for hours.  
  
Severus let himself in through the front doors; it was too early in the morning for anyone to be awake. Traipsing down to the dungeons no one except a few paintings saw Severus, he arrived outside his rooms and stifled a yawn.  
  
"Selena," Severus gentle called out to the painting. "Selena, wake up, I want to get in,"  
  
The young girl jerked awake and fell off the swing, Severus smiled slightly, "Sorry to wake you, but I would like to get into the room," Severus said apologetically.  
  
"Oh, Severus. Are you okay? You left in a hurry last night," Selena asked, concern showed on her face.  
  
"I'm okay, Selena. The password is 'green feathers'," said Severus.  
  
"Of course," Selena said.  
  
The wall began to shift until the entrance to Severus' quarters appeared, Severus thanked the girl and walked in. Severus made his way to the bedroom and gracelessly fell onto his bed; no sooner had his head touched the pillow that he fell into a deep slumber. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I've changed a word in chapter one, line 290, from detrimental to decisive. Thank you anon for pointing that out, and about me putting unnecessary words in, well when I write my lab reports I tend to overstate things, you can never be too careful if the person understands or not so...  
  
The poem near the end is mine, and its titled 'In the End', it is my first every poem so please be kind.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Harry, wake up," a voice yelled in Harry's ear. "Come on your gonna miss breakfast if you don't move it," the voice urged, this time accompanied with hands shaking his shoulders.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw a blurry image with bright red hair, "Goway," he muttered to the image.  
  
"Harry, we have double potions first thing this morning with Snape," the voice said again.  
  
"Shit," Harry said bolting straight up at the mention of Snape.  
  
Harry reached over for his glasses and jumped out of bed. The clock on his bedstand read 8:25am, Harry pulled his pyjamas off and quickly dressed into his uniform.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," Harry said looking over to his friend, who just looked amused at his tardiness. "It's not funny."  
  
"Yes it is," Ron retorted, "are you ready yet? Hermione has gone ahead to the Great Hall. She said that if we don't turn up by the time she leaves she'll bring some breakfast for us."  
  
"Brilliant," Harry said with a smile.  
  
By the time Harry was ready they only had ten minutes to get from Gryffindor tower to the dungeons. They met Hermione at the stairwell leading down to the dungeons; she had grabbed a small stack of toast and a muffin each for the duo. Harry was surprised that she didn't tell him off for oversleeping, but she did roll her eyes at him.  
  
The Slytherins were already sitting in the classroom when the Harry arrived, the three friends sat down on the second row, behind a few Slytherins. The clock chimed 9 but Severus hadn't turned up yet, the students began whispered among themselves. It was unusual that Severus was late; actually he was always in the classroom before the students arrived.  
  
"Wonder where he is," Hermione mused.  
  
"In hell for all I care," Ron said.  
  
"Ron, that's not very nice," Hermione said in a low voice.  
  
"'Not very nice'? For a man who has made my life hell for the past five, six years?" asked Ron incredulously.  
  
Hermione decided to ignore what Ron had said, and pulled out the course book and began reading the page about the cooling potion they would be making today.  
  
Ten minutes passed by still Severus had not turned up, but just as the students were getting ready to pack up their stuff to go the doors flung open and Severus stormed in.  
  
"I hope you have used the last ten minutes to read up on the potion we will be doing today because I want you to start it now," Severus said as he walked to the stock cupboard.  
  
All of the students hesitated for a moment before they started to set up their caldrons, Severus began pulled out several jars of ingredients and placing them onto a side table for the students.  
  
The students began brewing the potion whilst Severus worked on his research and watched the students from his desk, his usual attitude was a lot more subdue and his remarks lacked the venom.  
  
"Longbottom, what is that?" Severus' voice filtered through the class.  
  
Neville looked like a rabbit caught in a set of car headlights, "Its thoroughwort, Professor," Neville said timidly.  
  
"Longbottom, read out step 6," Severus said simply.  
  
"Step 6 says to add the shredded thoroughwort and stir clockwise three times," Neville said wondering what the professor was getting at.  
  
"Now read step 4,"  
  
"Add the five berries from the poison oak and simmer for five minutes," Neville said confused.  
  
"Finally tell me what is that on your desk, next to your knife," Severus calmly asked.  
  
Neville looked over to where his knife was and inwardly cringed, "Five berries from the poison oak," Neville replied sheepishly.  
  
"A point from Gryffindor for not reading your instructions properly," with a wave of his hand Severus turned back to his notes.  
  
"Is it me or was that weird?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't yell at Neville," Harry replied, "That is weird."  
  
"I don't think that's Snape," Ron said, "but I would have rather him than our Snape,"  
  
Harry laughed at his friend; "I wonder what he was doing last night to make him late,"  
  
"Harry, I don't want to know that!" protested Ron, "That's disgusting and vile,"  
  
Hermione who was sitting next to the boys looked up to where Severus was sitting, he was reading over his notes. As Severus picked up his quill Hermione saw his hand shaking slightly. From the knowledge that he was a spy Hermione deduced that he had been exposed to the Cruciatus curse.  
  
An elbow jutted Hermione in the head and she turned to find Draco (no surprise there) walking past with a jar in his hands. He walked past Harry and jutted him in the head as well.  
  
"Watch it, Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"And what are you gonna do about it, Potter?" taunted Draco.  
  
"How about a fist in the face?" retorted Harry.  
  
"Oh, I'm scared. You couldn't hit a thing," Draco said.  
  
"I am better at getting my target than you are, Malfoy,"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Two words, Malfoy. Golden. Snitch,"  
  
Draco raised his arm but thought better of it, instead he smirked. "Oh yes, famous Harry Potter, Gods gift to quidditch, just like his father. Your dead father,"  
  
In an instant Harry had punched Draco, Draco retaliated and a fight ensued. Moments later Severus waded into the fight.  
  
"Everybody stop this instant or I am going to give you all detention," Severus yelled out over the din.  
  
Upon hearing Severus yell, everyone froze.  
  
"Now get back to your seats," Severus ordered, "except you two," Severus said pointing to Harry and Draco.  
  
"Now tell me who started it," Severus said.  
  
"He started it," Draco and Harry said simultaneously whilst pointing an accusatory finger at each other.  
  
Then everyone in the room started to yell out who was the responsible culprit. Severus silenced them all with a glare.  
  
"Detention both of you and fifteen points from both house," Severus declared. "Now get on with your work. The next person to speak without permission will lose a hundred points from their house,"  
  
Every student sat down and hurriedly got on with their potion, the next quarter of an hour went by extremely slowly. Everyone sighed with relief when the clock chimed eleven o' clock. Severus dismissed the students with a report to write up for the next lesson.  
  
"What was that all about?" whispered Ron as soon as they were out of the door. "He usually doesn't take points off his own house,"  
  
"I know," Harry agreed, "I knew he'd take points of me.but Malfoy as well. It almost makes it worth it,"  
  
"Did you see the bruise on his cheek?" Ron laughed.  
  
"Oh, guys, I think I left something in the room," Hermione suddenly announced, "I'm just going back to get it. I'll see you in Herbology." And with that she walked back into the classroom.  
  
"That girl is not right. Who'd go back into the lion's den?" asked Ron with a shake of his head.  
  
When Hermione walked back into the room she found Severus searching through the potions cupboard.  
  
"What can I do you for, Miss Granger?" Severus asked, with his back still turned to her.  
  
"I...I just wanted to ask how you were. You don't look to good," Hermione said, slightly puzzled at how he knew it was her.  
  
"I can assure that I am fine," Severus snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione apologised and turned to go.  
  
"Miss Granger," Severus said gently, "I can take care of myself, you need not concern yourself,"  
  
"I understand," said Hermione.  
  
"Now, don't you have a class to go to?" asked Severus.  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm late for Herbology," Hermione exclaimed, "I'm going to get in trouble," Hermione started heading for the door.  
  
Severus walked to his desk and picked up a quill, "Miss Granger, let me write you a pass, and note for Professor Sprout," Quickly writing out two notes Severus handed them to Hermione.  
  
"Thank-you, Professor," Hermione said graciously.  
  
When Hermione had left Severus took out the vial he had placed into his pocket a moment ago, uncapping the cork he downed the contents.  
  
A house elf suddenly appeared in front of Severus, he was wearing an old pillow case like a toga with a piece of rope tied around his middle. He was bouncing on the spot causing his hears to flap up and down, "Headmaster sends Dobby to fetch Professor Snape. Dobby has found Professor Snape," the house elf announced.  
  
"What does the Headmaster want?" asked Severus.  
  
"Headmaster wants Professor Snape to go to his office," Dobby said enthusiastically.  
  
"Okay, thank-you, Dobby," Severus said.  
  
The compliment caused Dobby to bounce even high then before, "Dobby is happy to serve."  
  
Severus left Dobby in the classroom and made his way up to the Headmasters office; once outside the entrance to the office Severus spoke the password 'candy cane' to the gargoyle that guarded it. The gargoyle began to move and the stairs were revealed, Severus walked onto a step and rode the moving staircase to the office.  
  
With a gentle knock Severus turned the handle and opened the door, the Headmaster was seated behind his large oak desk sifting through his morning mail, Albus looked up when Severus entered the room.  
  
"Ah, good morning, Severus," Albus greeted.  
  
"Morning, Albus," Severus said, "Dobby said you wanted to see me,"  
  
"Ah, yes. Do sit down," Albus replied. Severus took the chair opposite the Headmaster. "I heard what happened last night,"  
  
"I got the summons close to midnight, I apparated in an unfamiliar place, I think it was Western Europe. Voldemort wanted us to kill Elizabeth Lindon and steal her book on ministerial secrets. She escaped with the book. I told Voldemort that the book was destroyed," Severus reported mechanically.  
  
"Elizabeth came here after she escaped, and told me about it," Albus said, "She had a feeling that I was somehow behind the Deatheater that let her go,"  
  
"She was a very intuitive student when she was at Hogwarts," Severus commented.  
  
"Did you know her?" Albus asked.  
  
"Of her, she was a sixth year Ravenclaw when I started,"  
  
"Of course," with a twinkle in his eyes Albus said, "I didn't know you knew James Bond?"  
  
Severus grinned sheepishly, "That was the first thing that came to mind, I was guessing that Deatheaters wouldn't know about muggle trivia. It's a good job that Elizabeth figured it out,"  
  
"Yes, it is. I didn't see you at breakfast this morning," Albus said, changing the topic.  
  
"Oh," Severus said, suddenly finding the floor very interesting, "I overslept,"  
  
"Overslept, Severus that is not like you," Albus said with concern, "The Cruciatus curse?"  
  
"Yes," Severus said simply.  
  
"I'm worried about you, Severus." the headmaster admitted, "Your double life is taking a terrible toll on your health,"  
  
"There is no need to worry about me, Albus. Besides I knew what I was getting myself into," said Severus casually.  
  
The Headmaster stood and moved next to Severus, placing a hand on his shoulder Albus said gently, "I know, Severus, I know."  
  
The moment was cut short when the door to the office opened, a large black dog entered, when he saw Severus, Snuffles hackles raised and he growled low. The two wizards turned and saw the animagus.  
  
"I'd better go, Albus," Severus said, "I have to work to do," With that the Potion Master left the office.  
  
"Good morning, Sirius," Albus greeted the dog.  
  
Snuffles paused then transformed back into Sirius, "God, its good to be a human again," Sirius commented with a stretch. With a questioning look toward Albus, Sirius asked, "What was he doing here?"  
  
"He was just reporting last nights activities, Sirius," Albus said, motioning for the animagus to sit down  
  
"On another 'mission'?" asked Sirius suspiciously, taking a seat.  
  
"He help foil the mission, Sirius," Albus said firmly, hoping Sirius would drop the subject, "So what can I do for you, Sirius?" Albus decided to change the subject himself.  
  
Sirius thought for a moment before speaking, "I'm worried about Harry," he stated, "I think he still feels guilty over Cedric's death; I know that he is hiding it. I don't know what to do; I want to help him but I don't want to push him,"  
  
"Yes," agreed Albus, "I feel it to,"  
  
"I don't understand it, I thought what happened in May was a sign that he was over it," Sirius said, referring to Harry mind wrestling Voldemort and winning.  
  
"When Harry was mind wrestling Voldemort he had the determination to win, perhaps because of that guilt it drove him further," Albus said slowly, "the desire to avenge Cedric and redeem himself,"  
  
Sirius sat and mulled the thought over, "Albus, would you talk with him? I know him; he won't talk with his friends, Remus or myself because he feels he would burden us. And not with a stranger because they wouldn't understand," Sirius said.  
  
"Don't worry, Sirius, I've got the perfect solution for this," Albus reassured with a smile.  
  
***  
  
A gently wind blew across the grounds of Hogwarts, rising and swirling around the tallest tower, and on the turret sat Severus in quiet contemplation, his mind wandered upon an old poem that he had read once:  
  
"The wind rustles through the cherry blossom tree, And I look up toward the night sky, The moon, she is full and bright in the heavens so free And I wish to finally be released to fly.  
  
My heart is like an anchor, so heavy it drags me down, Yet I do nothing to free this chain and ball, My eyes are closed as I sink further into purgatory - slowly I drown, Yet in the end I begin to comprehend it all.  
  
The life I led was not mine, it belonged to all those around me, They directed and I acted, The irony of it all was that I followed them without query, They were cruel yet I stayed.  
  
I whisper a final prayer with a smile before I succumb to death, The coldness that rushes through me is uncontainable. I let go of my material body and see myself exhale my final breath, The relief and joy I feel is unimaginable."  
  
The poem was from a not so well known muggle poet named William Tate in the 16th century. Severus had read it a few weeks after he grew tired and appalled by the acts committed in the name of Voldemort.  
  
On a dark night when the full moon was shining Severus decided to follow the poem and kill himself and he would have succeeded if Albus had not been passing through the Forbidden Forest that night (although years later Severus had pondered on that coincidence).  
  
Severus was bought out of his reverie when he felt a familiar presence come nearer; someone was coming up. The figure of Remus riding a broomstick appeared to Severus' right, Remus smiled and waved at Severus. In the darkness of the night Remus misjudged the distance between himself and the ledge and slipped as he reached a foot out to dismount, Severus stood up quickly and grabbed one of Remus' arms and pulled him inward.  
  
"Sorry," Remus laughed, "misjudged that," Grinning sheepishly Remus settled down next to Severus.  
  
"Did you know I was up here?" asked Severus casually.  
  
"Well, I tried to find you in the dungeons but you weren't there so I guessed you were here," Remus explained.  
  
"Why did you think I was up here?" Severus asked again.  
  
"Ah, well, I kinda knew about this being your hiding place," admitted Remus, "I found out in our second year, I saw you fly up here when I was out walking,"  
  
"'Out walking'?" asked Severus wit a raise of his eyebrow.  
  
"Sneaking out at night, just like you did, if you want to be pedantic," retorted Remus, "And I have to admit I've also used this place before. A nice quiet place to think, away from the rest of the marauders,"  
  
"That would make sense," Severus said, "I remember finding a quill here once, and quills don't usually walk up a tower by their own accord,"  
  
"Oops, I was wondered where that went," Remus said apologetically.  
  
"Never mind," Severus said.  
  
They sat in companionable silence for a while, before Severus glanced at his watch, it read 11:15. "I think it's time to go back now, Remus, before they send out a search party for us," Severus said teasingly as he hovered on his broom.  
  
"Aw, I've never felt so special," Remus joked, jumped onto his broom.  
  
Severus snorted at that comment before retorting, "They just don't want to try and find a new Dark Arts teacher. There wasn't any applications this year so they asked you back,"  
  
"Oh that hurt," Remus said as he held a hand over his heart. "Come on Severus, last one to the ground has to kiss the Minerva," Remus suddenly announced, diving downwards.  
  
Determined not to be beaten Severus followed Remus, but because Severus' broom was more advanced than Remus' he easily overtook the DADA professor. Hovering slightly above the ground Severus waited for Remus; it was just like old times, almost.  
  
Severus looked up at Remus and noticed that Remus should have begun pulling up by then, "Remus, pull up!" Severus yelled.  
  
Remus was beginning to pull up, but Severus having four years of quidditch experience as a chaser knew at once that Remus wasn't going to be able to pull up in time. So Severus set himself on an intercept course toward Remus and collided with him when they were just two meters from the ground.  
  
Both men released their brooms and impacted the ground at a slight angle and rolling several times before stopping. Severus had landed on top of Remus, when the ringing in his ears had lessened he could hear Remus ask, "So who won?"  
  
"You know you're not very good on a broom," Severus stated as he begun to get off the DADA professor.  
  
Then out of nowhere a black mass violently shoved Severus aside and stood protectively over the prostrated man.  
  
"Snuffles," Severus said, "should have known it was you,"  
  
"Please, Padfoot," Remus began, "it wasn't what you think it was; he wasn't attacking me,"  
  
Snuffles ignored Remus; instead he almost leapt at Severus if Remus wasn't holding onto him.  
  
"Severus, I think you should go," Remus said, "I've got him,"  
  
With a nod Severus turned and picked up his broomstick before making his way back into the castle.  
  
***** 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Paragraph 88 (ish), the quote is taken from Lord of the Rings.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The following morning Severus was in the great Hall having breakfast when Remus walked into the hall, Remus stopped by the Gryffindor table to say 'hello' to Harry, Ron and Hermione. With a slight spring in his step Remus took his seat next to Severus. Severus eyed the DADA professor before asking, "Have you been eating sugar again?"  
  
"Yes, chocolate" Remus said with a grin, "I couldn't help it. At least we're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow; got to stock up."  
  
Severus said nothing, it was his turn to 'chaperone' the students to and from Hogsmeade, not exactly his idea of fun but that meant he could visit the apothecary and the bookshop.  
  
"I've got to apologise about last night, Severus," Remus began; he stopped when Flora passed behind him and sat next to him. Remus dropped to a whisper when he spoke again, "I don't now what Snuffles was thinking, no actually that's a lie, I know what he was thinking, he thought you were attacking me or something to that effect. I mean you were on top of me looking a bit."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Remus," Severus interrupted, "that dog of yours is just a nuisance,"  
  
"Well, maybe next time we could.you know," Remus said glancing up quickly to indicate the tower, "it was nice,"  
  
"Maybe," Severus said.  
  
Flora's eyes widened during the course of Severus and Reums' conversation, her mind had already jumped to the first conclusion that the cryptic talk had pointed to. She smothered a smile as she thought of sharing the latest piece of gossip later in the staff-room.  
  
A loud flurry of flapping wings indicate that the owl post was arriving, the first owl entered the Great Hall through the door followed by it's companions and headed straight for Severus.  
  
The owl landed in front of Severus and hooted, Severus reached down and untied the parcel, it was small and square, fitting comfortable in his palm. Curiously Severus tore the brown parcel paper off of it, it was a leather bound book, in tiny gold writing on the spine it read Libellus de Vetitum Potio, roughly translated as Book of Forbidden Potions.  
  
Quickly glancing around to make sure no one had taken any notice of him and his parcel, everyone else was reading their own mail, Severus placed it carefully within his inner robe pocket and carried on with his breakfast.  
  
There was a sudden commotion at the Gryffindor table; Draco and his lackeys were at the Gryffindor table, Neville was the apparent victim; he was reaching for something in Draco's hands.  
  
With an inward sigh Severus got up from the staff table and headed over to the commotion. Severus could see that Harry had gotten himself involved; a few words were exchanged before Harry kicked Draco behind the knees sending the Slytherin to the ground. Seeing the opening Neville darted forward and grabbed whatever Draco had in his hands.  
  
Minerva, who had entered the hall a few moments ago, stepped in to try to sort things out, in an instance Severus was at her side.  
  
"What's happening here?" demanded Minerva.  
  
Draco picked himself up from off the floor and glared at Harry, "He kicked me," Draco accused.  
  
"He stole Neville's palm pilot," countered Harry. Seeing the slight confusion on most people's faces Harry explained, "It's a piece of muggle technology,"  
  
"I was looking at it. I was not stealing it," Draco protested.  
  
"Well. This is a serious matter," Minerva said gravely.  
  
"I think not, Professor McGonagall," Severus said casually, "It's probably student hi-jinks. Now everyone just get back to your seats," Severus said shooing the students away. Severus turned and walked back up to the staff table.  
  
Minerva caught up with him, "I don't like you undermining my authority in front of the students," she whispered fiercely to him.  
  
"One of my students were also involved, remember," Severus said, and walked in the opposite direction as Minerva, back to his seat.  
  
Severus could see that Minerva was still fuming at him, but he ignored it, as always.  
  
***  
  
In the quiet solitude of the dungeons Severus is sat behind his desk marking another batch of dismal essays written by the first years about the brewing and uses of the corroborare potion. His scowl deepens as he read the first essay; who in their right mind would put Rananculus bulbosus (buttercups) into a strengthening potion. Severus' red-inked quill flew across the parchment until the original essay was almost hidden underneath the comments, suggestions and redlines.  
  
The classroom door opened and shut with a gentle click, without looking up Severus told the visitor, "I'm busy, go away,"  
  
There was no response so Severus looked up and saw no one, but then Sirius appeared having just metamorphosised from Snuffles.  
  
"What do you want, Black?" asked Severus.  
  
"I.I've come to apologise," began Sirius.  
  
"Let me just stop you there, Black," Severus interrupted, "You can save your breath and use it to do something useful, like inflate your own ego,"  
  
"What is your problem, Snape?" Sirius suddenly shouted, "If Remus hadn't told me to come and apologise I wouldn't even want be in the same room as you,"  
  
"Exactly, Black. Now go away, I'm busy," Severus said dismissively and looked back down again.  
  
Sirius stood rooted for a few seconds before he turned back into Snuffles and stalked out in a rage.  
  
The door opened again a few moments after Sirius had left, "Will you people never learn, I'm busy. Go away," Severus intoned frustratedly.  
  
"Just me," a voice softly called out.  
  
Looking up from his work Severus saw Remus standing shyly by the door, he smiled and walked further into the classroom. "I heard what you and Sirius were talking about. Why didn't you accept his apology?" Remus asked.  
  
With a sigh Severus explained, "Because I knew that he was not genuinely apologising. I would rather accept a genuine apology than an apology that someone else made say,"  
  
Remus suddenly laughed, "You are so principalistic, Severus," Remus commented, "What are you doing now, Severus?" Remus asked.  
  
"Trying to mark some essays, if people will just leave me lone," Severus said exasperatedly."  
  
"Work? But its dinner time now," Remus persisted, "Besides you can do that later. 'Don't do today what you can put off till tomorrow'" Remus said philosophically.  
  
"What kind of proverb is that?" asked Severus.  
  
"A good one. Come on, Severus," Remus said as he walked over to Severus grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the door.  
  
"Remus," Severus said warningly.  
  
But the DADA professor choose not to hear the tone of voice Severus used, instead he continued to drag Severus.  
  
They were at the top of the staircase that joined onto the Great Hall corridor when they met Flora who was also on her way to dinner. Flora smiled, her eyes lingering slightly on the hand that was gripping the crook of Severus' elbow.  
  
"Evening, Remus, Severus," Flora said cordially.  
  
The men returned the greeting.  
  
Severus leaned toward Remus slightly and hissed into his ear, "Let go of my arm before I break it of,"  
  
"Of course, Severus," Remus said, "I've gotten you this far, there's no turning back,"  
  
The three professors talked a little about there own day, well mainly Remus and Flora, while they walked into the Great Hall. Severus went and sat in his usual place, Remus followed him, and Flora sat by Filius.  
  
The food had already appeared by the time Severus had sat down, he was eyeing them suspiciously when Remus held out a dish for him, deep-fried pork slivers in batter.  
  
"Don't worry, Severus, I haven't poisoned them," Remus said with a twinkle in his eyes, "besides I know they're one of your favourites,"  
  
Severus took the dish and helped himself to some. "And how would you know?" Severus asked.  
  
"Oh, I know a lot more about you than you realise, Severus," Remus said with a smile. "I still remember from when we were together here, at Hogwarts," Remus said ruefully.  
  
"The past is in the past, Remus," Severus said.  
  
A choking then a coughing noise was heard suddenly from Remus' left, turning Remus saw that Victoria Sinistra, the Astronomy professor, was coughing into her napkin.  
  
"Victoria, are you okay?" Remus asked.  
  
"Um, yes thank you, Remus, a.nasty bit of meat," Victoria said.  
  
When Victoria had made sure that Remus was now satisfied she was okay and had turned back to talk to Severus, she caught Flora's eye and smiled knowingly. Flora frowned in confusion before smiling the same knowing smile when Victoria covertly indicated the two men sitting next to her.  
  
The two men were oblivious to the exchange between Victoria and Flora, they instead had moved onto another topic, Severus' detention with Harry.  
  
"So what time is it?" asked Remus.  
  
"Eight tonight," Severus said gruffly.  
  
"I hope your not planning to punish him too much," Remus joked.  
  
"No," Severus said, "I have something else in mind.  
  
***  
  
The clock had already chimed eight o' clock a few minutes ago, and Harry had still not turned up. Severus looked down at the report on his desk, his eyes unfocused and distant.  
  
The sound of running footsteps bought Severus back to reality, he looked up just as Harry burst in panting heavily.  
  
"Sorry, Sir," Harry said between pants, "I was in the library,"  
  
"That's five points from Gryffindor, Mister Potter," Severus said with a sneer, "for being late and for lying to a teacher,"  
  
Harry looked down and didn't respond, a slight red colour crept into his cheeks.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, Mister Potter, Christmas?" Severus said, looking at Harry in a weird way, "I only though Hufflepuffs were slow and stupid,"  
  
Harry bristled at the mention of the word 'Hufflepuff' and continued to stare at the floor.  
  
"Slowness will only get you killed," the Potion Master pressed on. "Not unlike that Diggory,"  
  
"It's not Cedric's fault he's dead!" Harry suddenly shouted.  
  
"Really, then who do you think is at fault?" Severus asked casually, "Perhaps if that dunderhead had been a bit quicker, or cleverer,"  
  
"No! It's not his fault! It's mine," Harry said quietly, he eyes closed as if remembering, "It's all my fault. I told him to take the cup with me. It's my fault," Harry said again. "I couldn't save him. I couldn't,"  
  
"Couldn't?" asked Severus, "or wouldn't"  
  
"I couldn't," Harry said, silent tears began coursing down his cheeks, "I just couldn't. I.I was.frightened. I couldn't move. Couldn't save him,"  
  
"As you should know, Mister Potter, there is no way anyone can stop the avada kedavra curse," Severus said evenly.  
  
"No. I could've done something. Pushed him out of the way, jumped in front of him, I don't know, I could have done something. I should have kept a clear head," Harry said, drawing further into himself.  
  
"It's my fault," Harry repeated, "If I hadn't let Peter live, I should have said yes to Sirius, I should have just let them kill him. If I had none of this would have happened. Cedric would still be alive, and Voldemort wouldn't have a body.  
  
"I'm a weak idiot, I don't deserve the praise from everyone. It's not my fault I survived the killing curse; they should be praising my mum, she's the reason I lived." Harry said, before he dropped to his knees and cried aloud.  
  
Severus looked slightly uncomfortable at the crying man in front of him, he hesitated before he stepped toward his student and awkwardly put an arm around his shoulders. Harry suddenly turned and placed his head on Severus' shoulder and grabbed a fistful of Severus' robes. Severus looked shocked and taken back, but decided not to disturb him or forcefully remove him.  
  
"It's not your fault," Severus said firmly, "I have seen many full grown wizards reduced to a babbling wreck in front of Voldemort. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Severus paused and grimaced before adding, "I still feel afraid of Voldemort, even from a far,"  
  
"It doesn't make you weak for letting Pettigrew live," Severus said, "It makes you compassionate and human; there are many compassionate wizards and they are far from weak, case in point, Professor Dumbledore. I would be worried if you had given your consent to let Pettigrew get killed, you are not a killer,"  
  
Harry had quietened considerably by then and looked up at Severus, shock flooded into his eyes and he released his hold on his Potion Professor. "Wha.?" Harry managed to say.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked once he composed himself, "Why are you helping me? I always thought you hated me?"  
  
Severus thought for a moment before replying, "All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost. Nothing is ever as it seems, Mister Potter."  
  
In an instant the moment was shattered when the door to the classroom burst open, standing in the door way was Sirius with a mad glint in his eyes. He took one look at Severus who was crouching next to a puffy eyed Harry, and marched over to the duo and grabbed Severus harshly then punched him in the stomach.  
  
Remus ran into the room just as Sirius pulled Harry into a protective embrace, Remus rushed over to Severus to check he was okay as Severus muttered something about Sirius' timing.  
  
"Sirius, it's not what it looks like," Harry said.  
  
"Calm down, Padfoot," said Remus.  
  
"What do you think your playing at, Snape?" Sirius all but yells, ignoring the other two people in the room, "Some more of Voldemort's dirty work?"  
  
Before Severus could reply a knock interrupted the group, Severus gave a pointing look at Sirius who reluctantly transformed back into Snuffles.  
  
"Come in," Severus said.  
  
The door opened to reveal a seventh year Slytherin named Fulmen Sempr?nius, the tall brunette narrowed her silver eyes at Harry, Remus and snuffles.  
  
"If you two have quite finished wasting my time, I do have work to do," Severus said dismissively.  
  
The trio took that as a signal to leave, Snuffles had to more or less be dragged out by Remus, Harry followed them both out of the classroom.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" Remus asked as soon as they were in the corridor.  
  
"Yes, Remus," Harry said with a small smile, "better than okay in fact. I have to go now. Sorry but I have something that I should've done a long time ago," With a wave Harry disappeared in the direction of Gryffindor tower.  
  
***  
  
In the common room of Gryffindor tower Hermione and Ron were sitting doing their Transfiguration homework. Hermione looked at her work then at Ron, back to her work before looking back at Ron.  
  
"Ron, is it me or have you noticed that Harry seems a bit.different lately?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, I've noticed it as well, he's been acting odd for a while now," Ron admitted, Do you know why?"  
  
"Well," Hermione began, "I'm only guessing but I think Harry is not yet over Cedric's death, he blames himself for it. I don't think pushing him will do us or him any favours, though," Hermione said with a frown.  
  
"So, what?" asked Ron incredulously, "We just sit and wait for him to crack?"  
  
"No, Ron. We stand by him and let him know we are here for him. And hope that he will open up to us," Hermione said with determination in her eyes.  
  
"But, Hermione," Ron began.  
  
Hermione looked past Ron and noticed Harry walking through the portrait hole; she raised her hand and waved at him. Harry smiled at Hermione and took a seat next to Ron.  
  
"Your back early," Ron commented, with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Um. I don't know how to start this but here goes," Harry began before relaying everything that had happened down at the dungeons, well the important parts.  
  
After Harry had finished, his two friends looked at him before Hermione got up and hugged Harry fiercely.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, "I thought something was bothering you, but I didn't want to push you,"  
  
Harry blushed slightly, "I'm sorry, for not talking to you guys,"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Harry," Ron said, "I can't imaging what you went through. But we're always here for you, Harry,"  
  
"Yes," Hermione agreed.  
  
"You know, I'm surprised," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"About what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Snape," Ron said.  
  
Hermione sighed and said, "You know his always been on our side, your just bias,"  
  
"Yeah, but he's always been a git," Ron countered.  
  
"He has to pretend he favours his house and loathes the Gryffindors, to seem loyal to Voldemort," Hermione said exasperatedly.  
  
"Really," Ron said, "or is he just a triple spy and actually works for Voldemort,"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and whacked him over the head with her textbook. Harry laughed at his friends banter and visible relaxed as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in Remus' quarters, Sirius was still complaining about Severus, whilst Remus tried to placate him and distract him.  
  
"Why are you protecting him, Moony?" Sirius asked, "You're not in league with that tosser are you?"  
  
Remus looked straight into Sirius' eyes and said, "Yes, I am,"  
  
Sirius suddenly choked and his eyes bulged at Remus' statement. "Wha.? He managed to say.  
  
"Yes, Sirius, you heard right. I'm in league with Severus; in league fighting against Voldemort," Remus finished.  
  
A moment later a cushion whacked Remus on the head, and a small cushion fight broke out.  
  
***** 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: A bit short but I've put what I want in it.  
  
Discere = to learn Caecus volatus = invisible flight Concoctio = Digestive  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The autumn wind blew around Severus as he walked down the main street of Hogsmeade wearing his customary scowl. Students were milling back and forth as they darted from one shop to another with their (parents') hard earned galleons. It was a week before the Halloween Ball and it showed, the students were busy buying fancy dress, and Halloween tat.  
  
Severus opened the door to the bookshop 'Flourish and Blotts of Hogsmeade' and inhaled the musty smell of books; the interior of the shop was done in dark mahogany illuminated by gently torchlight.  
  
Without hesitation Severus strode up to the counter and whispered, "Discere," to the bookshop keeper, an elderly man with a thick mop of white hair and steely grey eyes. The owner nodded and motioned for Severus to go through a small invisible door, which Severus did. On the other side of the door a large room held books that were not available to the general public, rare, old, or, sometimes, illegal books.  
  
The only way to access this private sanctuary was to have a member nominate and vouch for the candidate, if successful the candidate would be on probational membership for the minimum of ten years before being upgraded to a full membership. No records are kept and members generally don't talk about the private stores in casual conversation. Severus himself was nominated and vouched for by his father when he started Hogwarts.  
  
Severus immediately went to the 'new arrivals' table and began sifting through the numerous books. Finding nothing to his taste Severus moved onto the potions section of the room, five large floor to ceiling bookcases were crammed full of books in all shapes and sizes as well as journals and pieces of parchment.  
  
After forty-five minutes Severus emerged from the room with two large books and several pieces of parchment, after shrinking his purchase Severus left the bookshop for the apothecary.  
  
Grabbing a basket by the door Severus walked with deliberate slowness around the apothecary examining the stock and selecting ingredients. When his basket was full Severus went to the counter to pay; most of the ingredients were bought with his Hogwarts tab, whilst the others were paid with his own money. The Hogwarts purchase was left at the apothecary to be delivered to the castle later, Severus' private stock was shrunk and placed with the books.  
  
As Severus was exiting the apothecary a voice called out to him. "Hey, Severus, want to get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks with some other teachers?"  
  
"No, thank you, Remus," Severus answered without looking.  
  
"Why not?" asked Remus as he strode toward the other wizard.  
  
"My little 'shift' ends in a few minutes and I don't plan on staying." Severus said.  
  
"But its Hogsmeade," Remus said, "we don't get to come here that often,"  
  
"Remus, we are adults. We can come here anytime," Severus said patronisingly.  
  
A look of disbelief graced Remus' face before he looked down sheepishly, "Sorry, just this reminds me of when we use to come down here. Lots of the same people; Malfoy, Potter, Weasely, Goyle, you, me,"  
  
"Remus," Severus interrupted, "could you assist me with something tonight?"  
  
"What with?" Remus asked his interest piqued.  
  
"I'm asking you to help in the capacity of the Defences of the Dark Arts professor,"  
  
"You're not planning to do anything.bad, are you?" Remus asked with a frown.  
  
Severus hesitated, "No. No, not bad," Severus said after a few moments.  
  
"Okay," agreed Remus, "When and where?"  
  
"My classroom at eight this evening," Severus said.  
  
When all the arrangements had been made Severus left in the direction of Hogwarts leaving Remus to head to the Three Broomsticks to met the other chaperones.  
  
When Severus was a sufficient distance away from Hogsmeade, the outline of the buildings were barely visible on the horizon, he took out his wand and pointed it to himself, "Caecus volatus," Severus said softly.  
  
Severus bent his knees slightly, pushed off of the ground and took flight, ascended quickly in a diagonal path. When he was about level with a sparrow Severus gently stopped in mid flight and prostrated himself parallel to the ground, drawing his knees toward himself Severus pushed of again.  
  
The gates of Hogwarts' was in sight before Severus started a gently descent, landing softly at the front door. With a flick of his wand Severus cast "finite incanteum," on himself.  
  
***  
  
Severus watched Hermione as she stared intently into her cauldron she was at the final stage of mixing a complicated concoctio tonic, which was used to relieve pain from all of the organs of the digestion system. The last ingredient, Chincona officinalis (Jesuit bark), was added that caused a small plume of smoke to rise from the cauldron.  
  
Severus smiled as the potion was finished before his face regained its neutrality, Hermione looked up expectantly at Severus.  
  
"I see not all Gryffindors are dunderheads," Severus remarked.  
  
That was the closes thing to a compliment that Severus had every said to anyone, at least outside his own house.  
  
"Now, please cool the potion and place it into the glass bottle," Severus instructed.  
  
As Hermione was tidying up the door opened and Remus popped his head round, "Am I interrupting?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, just in time," replied Severus.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," Remus greeted, "I thought the boys said you were at the library studying?" asked Remus curiously.  
  
Hermione froze before recovering herself, "I.I've been here brewing potions," she said. Remus gave her a quizzical look and she continued, "They don't know I've been coming here. I mean, they wouldn't understand,"  
  
"Remus, stop harassing my student," Severus interrupted, "she has expressed an desire to learn and I am willingly tutoring her. This has nothing to do with Potter and Weasely,"  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione, your secrets safe with me. I understand," Remus said with a smile.  
  
"Thank-you Professor Lupin," Hermione said.  
  
"Now. If your all done, Miss Granger, you may go," Severus said casually.  
  
Hermione looked between her teachers and nodded, bidding them a 'good night' before leaving.  
  
"So what's this about, Severus?" asked Remus, "I've realised that you never told me,"  
  
Severus ignored Remus' question, instead he went to his potion cabinet and bought out a small, clear glass bottle with dark blue liquid inside. The potion was poured into a glass goblet.  
  
"What is the strongest dispelling incantation you know?" asked Severus.  
  
"Finite nox incanteum," Remus replied, "Why?"  
  
"I am going to cast a spell on myself," Severus said simply, "I want you to cast finite nox incanteum after half a minute, then I want you to give me this potion," Severus said as he transfigured a large oval mirror with a simple, silver border in front of himself.  
  
"Okay," Remus said slowly, as he bought out his wand and aimed it at Severus.  
  
Severus also bought out his wand and aimed it at the mirror, taking a deep breath Severus yelled out, "Crucio,"  
  
Remus suddenly jumped up from the desk he was perched on, and watched as the spell hit the mirror and reflected back at Severus who fell onto his side and writhed on the floor.  
  
"Finite nox incanteum," Remus yelled out.  
  
The spell hit Severus in the back, after a few moments the spell disappeared into Severus who stopped writhing. Remus grabbed the goblet and bought it to the Potion Masters lips.  
  
When the goblet was drained Severus slowly opened his eyes, "Headache has gone, pain has subsided but nausea is still there," Severus said quietly.  
  
"Severus Snape, what do you think your doing?" yelled Remus, "Do you know how dangerous that is,"  
  
Severus struggled into a sitting position and looked at Remus, "Yes, surprisingly I do," Severus said sarcastically.  
  
"Why.?" Remus began.  
  
"I have to experiment on someone," Severus interrupted, "and if you haven't forgotten casting an unforgivable on another person is a jailable, or worse, killable offence,"  
  
"But, still, there could have been another way," Remus reasoned.  
  
"No, only if it is tested on a human will it be useful," Severus countered.  
  
The fireplace in the classroom burst to life in explosion of green fire and a figure stumbled from the grate. The smoke and ash cleared to reveal Albus in a silky yellow robe, his face smeared with soot.  
  
"Severus," Albus yelled before he noticed the two men on the floor. Rushing over Albus dropped to Severus' other side. "What happened?" Albus asked concern etched over his face, "the alarm went off in my room,"  
  
"You'd better ask him that," Remus said curtly indicating Severus.  
  
"I was experimenting with a cruciatus relieving potion," Severus said simply.  
  
"Yes, he decided to cast the cruciatus curse on himself," Remus said hotly.  
  
"It's the only way I will know if it had worked," Severus explained.  
  
"Oh, child," Albus said, "that was a very foolish thing to do,"  
  
"I had Remus as back-up,"  
  
"Severus," Albus admonished.  
  
"Albus, dark times are ahead. We need to be prepared," Severus said looking Albus hard in the eyes.  
  
"I know, Severus, I know. But you are a valuable person on our side, and to me," Albus said gently.  
  
"So, can I continue with my experiment?" asked Severus.  
  
Albus thought for a moment before telling Severus, "Yes, but you have to have either Remus or myself to supervise,"  
  
"Okay," Severus replied quickly.  
  
"So, you want to tell me how it's progressing?" Albus asked, the twinkle was back in his eyes and his face relaxed.  
  
"Well, the headache and pain seems to have gone, the nausea is still here. But I'll get a better idea in the next twenty four hours," Severus said before he blacked out.  
  
Remus quickly preformed a health scan on Severus, happy with what he found Remus looked at Albus and said, "I guess someone should tell him that he should needs to add an energy replenisher into the potion,"  
  
Albus nodded then gently picked Severus up and carried him out of the classroom.  
  
After Severus was tucked up in bed Albus instructed a house elf to watch over the sleeping professor.  
  
***** 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Severus was in the Forbidden Forest, it was very late at night, or should that be very early in the morning, the sun had not risen yet and the full moon was still high above. Severus was wearing his warmest, thickest cloak and he had in his hand a deep, woven, vine basket with a handle.  
  
All of Severus attention was on the forest floor; he had conjured up a small ball of light that followed him whilst staying close to the ground. Severus reached a slender hand down and cut the stem of a small plant, it was only two-inches tall with palmate leaves that had silver veins, and a single, orb like, silver flower sitting on top of the stem. It was a mystical plant called lanterna de manes, or more commonly ghosts' lantern, that only grew on Halloween, it was reputed to be the lights that guided the dead to the mortal plane and then back to the shadow world.  
  
Gently placing it into the basket Severus cut a few more, leaving a clump undecapitated. Walking further into the forest Severus followed the barely distinguishable path of lanterna de manes; every now and again he cut a few plants from large clumps.  
  
Severus suddenly shivered; he looked up and around himself expectantly. He wasn't disappointed, out of the darkness came a pale silvery image. As it got closer Severus stood straighter and greeted the apparition, "Good morning, Margaret? How goes the day?"  
  
The apparition stopped a few feet in front of Severus; she was a plump-ish woman with, in life, rosy red cheeks. Her hair was tied into a plait that fell down to her thigh; she was dressed in a long, loose dress.  
  
"Good morning, Severus," she said, "And how are you my dear?"  
  
"Fine thank-you," answered Severus, "are you looking forward to seeing your husband?"  
  
"Oh yes," Margaret said, "It's a shame he stayed here rather than go to Elysium,"  
  
Margaret was the wife of Hogwarts' only ghost teacher, Roboreus Binns. Halloween was the only time when the veil between the mortal plane and the shadow plane was at its weakest and ghosts could travel through it.  
  
There was no clear cut explanation as to why some people went to the Fields of Elysium and others stayed in the mortal plane when they died. One of the most popular reasons is that only people who had freed themselves of all of their burdens at death could pass through the veil.  
  
Although technically ghosts who can go through the veil remain on the mortal plane, though they are often tracked down and 'escorted' back to the shadow planes by Death Guards, who make sure that the ghost population remained small on earth and that the ghosts were not bothering the mortals. Not too much at least.  
  
"You're not cutting all of the lanterns are you?" asked Margaret as she peered into Severus' basket.  
  
"No, don't worry I only take what I need; I've left sufficient clumps to light the way back," Severus said.  
  
"My apologise for being a bit short but I must leave now, I only see Roboreus once a year and for less than twenty-four hours," Margaret said.  
  
"I understand," Severus said, "Go to your husband,"  
  
The ghost nodded and floated in the direction of the castle.  
  
When the basket was half-full Severus turned and started walking slowly toward the castle. The forest was alive with the sound of animals and beasts going about their nightly business, the moon was beginning to set and the stars were growing fainter.  
  
When Severus arrived at the edge of the forest the day's first light was beginning to creep over the horizon, he stood looking toward it for a while, watching as the golden-orange colour expanded pushing the night away.  
  
Shaking his head slightly Severus turned and continued he's walk back to the castle. As soon as Severus walked through the doors of the castle he frowned then allowed himself a small smile. The hall was decorated in orange and black crepe paper, cobwebs adorned the corners, black spiders scuttled up and down the walls whilst small leathery bats were roosting on the ceiling, the whole thing was topped off by the floating black and white candles that shone green and red.  
  
As Severus walked down to the dungeons he paused every so often to peer around the corner of each corridor, the headmaster was known to go a bit over the top with the festivities, which included some years ago setting harmless but scarily over-enthusiastic monsters loose around the school.  
  
When Severus made it safely back to the dungeons he noticed a large dark red box in front of his door, picking it up he entered his quarters and placed the box on the coffee table. After carefully storing away the lanterna de m?n?s Severus went over to the box and eyed it cautiously before picking up the envelope on top of the box.  
  
Opening it he pulled out a square piece of black card, written in fancy golden script it read:  
  
SS  
  
It's fancy dress tonight; I took the liberty of choosing an outfit for you. I hope you like it.  
  
-AD  
  
Hesitantly Severus removed the top off the box and sneered before putting the top back on with a slight whack. Severus picked the box up and went into his bedroom and deposited the box in the corner before he sighed and picked the box up and placed it on his dresser.  
  
Severus took his pocket watch out of his cloak pocket; flicking it open he looked at the time, it was 7:30am. His brow furrowed slightly before he snapped the silver cover back onto the face, turned and strode out of his quarters.  
  
Severus was one of the first people to arrive at the Great Hall; except for a small group of seventh year Ravenclaws, they all had several books out and were holding an impromptu study session.  
  
Severus poured himself a large cup of tea and picked up a copy of The Daily Prophet, he glanced at the front page before flicking to the next page.  
  
"How's the world?" Remus asked as he took a seat next to Severus.  
  
"Death and misery, the usual things," Severus said.  
  
"As always," Remus said as he grabbed several rashers of bacon and some scrambled eggs, "not eating, Severus?" Remus asked casually.  
  
"Later," Severus replied.  
  
With a shrug Remus went back to his breakfast.  
  
Only when Severus finished reading the newspaper did he start to eat, two slices of toast and some bacon. As Severus was half way through his meal Albus walked into the Great Hall; his insane smile bordered on the psychotic, and the twinkle in his eyes could have outshone all the stars.  
  
Albus greeted all of the staff in turn before sitting in his usual seat, "Did you get my parcel, Severus?" Albus asked innocently.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Severus replied.  
  
"What parcel?" Remus asked.  
  
"None of your business, Lupin," Severus replied quickly.  
  
"Do not worry yourself, Remus, no doubt you will see it tonight," Albus said.  
  
"Tonight.the Halloween Ball.a costume," Remus said slowly.  
  
Severus sneered but said nothing.  
  
"What kind of costume?" Remus asked.  
  
"You will see, Remus, you will see," Albus said.  
  
"There is no guarantee that I will be wearing it, Albus," Severus pointed out.  
  
"Not even to make an old man happy?" Albus asked sweetly.  
  
"No," Severus said.  
  
"I have a feeling you will, Severus," Albus said with a smile before turning to talk to Minerva who was sitting on his right.  
  
"I dread to think what he has in store for you, Severus," Remus said.  
  
"I do too," Severus agreed.  
  
***  
  
Severus stalked down the corridor to the Great Hall, his black cloak billowing behind him; he only stopped at the doorway because of the small crowd that was blocking it.  
  
"Are you planning on blocking the entrance all night?" Severus hissed.  
  
The group whirled round in surprise; it was the Gryffindor trio plus Remus and Snuffles. Harry was dressed all in black with a white ice hockey mask on his head and a knife in his hand; Ron was dressed in muggle jeans and t- shirt with various bloody wounds all over; Hermione wore a long, white, lacy dress, her face was powdered white with hints of black make-up; although Remus was wearing his usual faded black robes he had a grey bushy tail, a pair of pointy ears and yellow-green eyes; and Snuffles had a pair of black, bat wings that grew from his shoulder blades.  
  
"Have you noticed the irony of your costume?" asked Remus with a laugh.  
  
Severus bought his hands up to the velvety lapel of his black tuxedo in a defiant gesture and growled, baring sharp, elongated canines, which caused Remus to laugh more.  
  
"What about the irony of your costume, Remus," retorted Severus as he entered the Great Hall.  
  
All of the House tables in the Hall had been replaced by small round tables and chairs that were positioned near the left wall, the right wall held a long table laden with gruesome refreshments, and the staff table was also not present, it was replaced with a stage where a live band played.  
  
The decoration in the Great Hall was spectacular, the ceiling showed a full moon surrounded by thick, dark clouds, bats were roosting in the rafters and cobwebs hung everywhere. The only illumination in the Hall was from drippy, black candles and the lightning that struck every so often outside.  
  
Severus spotted Albus talking to a few teachers on one of the tables, he was wore a long dark blue gown that faded to a light blue near the hem, a floating rainbow coloured ring encircled his waist and a star shone above his head. Severus' frown deepened and he stalked over to the Headmaster.  
  
"Ah, Severus, I see you have decided to wear the costume after all," Albus said.  
  
"Yes, I did," Severus said leaning closer to Albus, "It did not help that all of my clothes mysteriously vanished,"  
  
"Really," Albus said with a grin, "I am sure they will turn up. Possibly tomorrow,"  
  
"They had better," Severus said darkly, "otherwise I will not be responsible for my actions,"  
  
"I see you also have fangs, Severus," Albus commented.  
  
"I don't do things by half measures, Albus," Severus said simply.  
  
"I know that all to well," Albus said, "Shall we mingle, Severus?"  
  
"You know I don't have much tolerance for these social gatherings," Severus said, "You go, Albus. You are after all the Headmaster of Hogwarts,"  
  
Albus nodded and entered the crowd, almost disappearing except for the star above him. Severus' face took on his usual sneering mask as he stared out on to the middle of the room that was used as the dance floor; the band was playing a fast piano and violin duet.  
  
After some time Severus decided to go and get a breath of fresh air but when he was half-way out of the Hall he felt the familiar jolt of pain that came from his left arm. Schooling his face back to neutrality he looked around for Albus.  
  
Albus was on the stage just finishing presenting a prize to Ron for having the best costume. Severus walked toward the Headmaster and caught his eye, Albus saw Severus and made his excuses and walked off the stage.  
  
"What is it, Severus?" Albus asked.  
  
"He is calling," Severus stated, "I had better go,"  
  
"Yes," Albus said slowly.  
  
Albus placed a hand on Severus' shoulder and gave it a squeeze; Severus nodded, turned and walked out of the Hall.  
  
At the entrance Severus turned around and eyed the black winged dog, "Will you stop following me," Severus said.  
  
The dog growled at him and took a step forward.  
  
"I'm going on a mission, now leave me alone," Severus repeated.  
  
The dog stood motionless.  
  
Severus threw his hands up in frustration and continued on his way, taking his usual route to the border of the apparition barrier. Severus pulled up his sleeve and touched the Dark Mark, he instantly disapparated.  
  
***  
  
It was well past the witching hour when Severus apparated back into the Forbidden Forest, he instantly crumpled to the ground. Leaning against a nearby tree stump Severus gripped his abdomen, his frown deepened.  
  
Severus looked up toward the sky and winced at his actions, his eyes became unfocused and his eyelids fluttered before closing completely. His body fell sideways and Severus hit the forest floor with a dull thud.  
  
Severus got up suddenly and quickly, his eyes wide, "I have to get to Albus," he said loudly, and then he disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Hey I'm back; Germany was good fun, revised a lot and possibly flunked all but one of my exams, never mind. And as promised the next chapter - Redstrawberry900 I don't want to be responsible for you peeing your pants. Thank you Sarince for the suggestions I've used them to adjust my fic.  
  
I have changed a couple of things 1) the Latin names for the flora/fauna are without brackets and the common names are in brackets, 2) the question marks should have been vowels with accents on top, but I should have changed them all to normal vowels now, and 3) Flitwick's name should be 'Filius' (I named him Pontius first but changed it, must have missed one).  
  
The amended chapters are: 1, 2, 3, 6, 7, and 8.  
  
lavondyss21, don't worry I'm planning on writing a lot more for TS, and more.  
  
Snapefan51, that bit wasn't planned but it just played out in my mind and I decided to stick it in.  
  
Poopoo head extraordinaire, well everyone says his like a big bat, so I might as well take it and modify it.  
  
Thank you all for the reviews - I'm in double figures!  
  
Evocare = call forth/ summon  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Severus stood in front of Albus' desk and immediately shielded his eyes from the brightness of the magical light. Without hesitation Severus blurted out, "Albus the Deatheaters are planning to murder everyone in the Van Allen household tomorrow night,"  
  
Severus' knees buckled and he would have hit the floor had it not been for the Headmaster's quick reflexes. With surprising strength Albus supported the young wizard and was in the process of carrying Severus to a nearby couch when the doors to the office burst open with considerable force.  
  
Craning his head slightly Albus saw the familiar face of his Deputy Headmistress looking about wildly in the doorframe. "Ah, Minerva, glad you came by. Could you help me with Severus," Albus asked in a good-natured voice.  
  
With the combined effort of both Severus' former professors he was gently laid onto a dark blue chaise lounge. Albus carefully loosened the top two buttons on Severus' shirt, with a quick glance toward Minerva, Albus requested that she contact the Matron, Poppy Pomfrey.  
  
Minerva immediately walked over to the fireplace situated on the adjacent wall and threw a handful of floo powder that was sitting in a terracotta pot on the mantle-piece into the already present fire. The fire burned bright green and Minerva called into the fireplace, "Poppy, Severus has been injured, could you come to the Headmaster's office," With that Minerva returned to Severus' side.  
  
After a few minutes Poppy appeared out of the fireplace in a blast of green flames, she absently dusted soot off her white apron as she headed toward the group to her left. She quickly hustled Albus and Minerva out of the way as she set about analysing the extent on Severus' injuries.  
  
The door to the office once again opened as a large black dog entered breathing heavily, Snuffles looked around the room then transfigured into Sirius with a short 'pop'. "Albus, I think there's an intruder on the grounds," Sirius began. Just then Poppy crouched down from her position on Severus' left, which gave Sirius a view as to who was on the chaise lounge. "What's he doing here?" Sirius asked, tensing up.  
  
"Well, Severus was warning me on a Deatheater mission that would take place tomorrow night," Albus explained, "however, there is something about his entrance that I find somewhat intriguing and would like to hear your views upon the matter," admitted Albus as he stroked his long, white beard.  
  
"Severus appeared in front of my desk," Albus said simply.  
  
"Appeared?" Minerva asked, "as in apparated,"  
  
"In a way, yes," Albus said, seeing the pensive look upon the woman's face he asked, "Is that of any significance?"  
  
"Well," Minerva began, "when I turned the corner to go down the corridor outside the gargoyle I saw a figure, all I black. As I approached I asked who he was, that is when he turned his face toward me. It was Severus. As I was about to ask what he was doing there he disappeared. Just vanished. That is why I came into your office, Albus."  
  
"This is indeed strange," Albus commented, "And Sirius, would your report have anything to do with the appearance and disappearance of a black figure?"  
  
"Yes," Sirius exclaimed, "I was out patrolling the grounds when I saw something appear at the edge of the Forbidden Forest then disappear. I thought I might've seen it again, more toward the castle but that could've just been a trick of the light,"  
  
"Do you think that was Severus as well, Albus?" Minerva asked.  
  
"More likely than not," Albus replied.  
  
"But you can't apparate on or off Hogwarts' grounds," Minerva stated.  
  
"I know," Albus said, "that is what is puzzling me. Perhaps Severus can tell us when he awakens,"  
  
The trio were soon joined by Poppy.  
  
"How is Severus?" Albus asked immediately.  
  
"He will live," Poppy said curtly, "but he is in a bad state. I've healed all of the external injuries and most of the internal ones as well. His nerves are exhausted and I would recommend a lot of bed rest."  
  
"It is the weekend tomorrow so Severus will not be expected to make any appearances," Albus stated.  
  
"Yes," Minerva agreed, "and if anyone asks we shall say that he is working on a potion,"  
  
"Very effective," a voice said.  
  
They all turned round to see Severus trying to sit himself up, Poppy immediately rushed over and forced Severus to lie back down with one of her more withering looks. "You shouldn't be awake, Severus," Poppy said, "I gave you one of the strongest sedatives,"  
  
"How do you feel, Severus?" asked Minerva.  
  
Severus did not bother to reply; instead he raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Albus shall I make my report now?" Severus asked, "Whilst it is still fresh in my mind,"  
  
"Whatever you think is best," Albus said as he sat himself down next to Severus.  
  
Severus took a deep breath and started, "I apparated to a open meadow where Voldemort was standing but there was no one there yet. After a while they began to appear, twelve more. Voldemort had learnt that there was going to be some kind of Halloween celebration at Trafalgar Square in London, he wanted us to infiltrate it and kill as many muggles as we could.  
  
"Not long before the first Deatheater killed a muggle Aurors started to appear and a battle broke out between the Deatheaters and the Aurors, it did not last long and the Deatheaters eventually fled,"  
  
"Where did you get all of your injuries?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Partly from the Aurors, partly from Voldemort," Severus said as he stifled a yawn and sunk further into the chaise lounge, "he does not take failure lightly,"  
  
"If you have finished with your questions Severus has to rest now," Poppy said.  
  
"Wait," Sirius suddenly said, "what about the whole apparating on to Hogwarts?"  
  
Severus threw Sirius a lack-lustered sneer, "What are you going on about, Black?" he asked, "You cannot apparate onto Hogwarts,"  
  
"Severus, do you remember how you got up here?" asked Albus patiently.  
  
Severus looked puzzled before it was replaced with blankness, "No," he said slowly, "I assumed that someone bought me here,"  
  
"No, Severus," Albus said, "all three of us saw you disappear and reappear on Hogwarts,"  
  
But Albus' reply was met by deaf ears because Severus had finally succumbed to the sedative that Poppy had given to him.  
  
***  
  
Severus awoke with a jerk and looked around frantically before relaxing as he saw that he was in his own quarters, the familiar dark blue hangings and cherry-wood furniture. Falling back onto the bed Severus pulled the covers higher about him then sat up quickly and looked to his left, a house elf was sitting on one of his chairs watching Severus intently.  
  
With enthusiasm that only an elf could muster the house elf jumped onto the bed and started to bounce on the bed, "I is Tali, Headmaster Sir asks Tali to watch Professor Snape Sir,"  
  
Severus watched Tali for a few moments before he turned away from the rainbow clothed house elf. "Thank you," Severus said before frowning and visible braced himself as the compliment sent the house elf into a bouncing frenzy.  
  
Tali landed on the floor and announced that he would be back, and indeed he did return but this time he was holding a tray laden with a bowl of porridge, a roll and a cup of hot chocolate. The house elf conjured up a small table across Severus' lap and placed the tray onto it.  
  
"Headmaster Sir says Professor Snape Sir has to eat," Tali said.  
  
"I am not hungry," Severus said as he eyed the food on the tray.  
  
"Headmaster Sir says Professor Snape Sir has to eat," the house elf enunciated.  
  
Severus picked up the spoon and stirred the porridge before he started to eat it, Severus sighed in contentment as the warmness of the first spoonful settled in his stomach. And before he realised Severus had finished off the porridge and was half way through his roll.  
  
Tali was gone with the tray now, leaving Severus sitting in his bed with the almost finished hot chocolate. Draining the last of the drink Severus got out of bed and put on a heavy dressing gown, slowly Severus walked out of his room, across the lounge and into his private lab.  
  
Severus walked over to a mahogany cupboard, bought out his wand and muttered several charms before he pulled the door open. Selecting a small vial that contained the legend 'Cruciatus Reliever 37', Severus uncorked it and drank the light blue potion.  
  
As the potion started to take effect Severus sat down at his desk and took out a piece of parchment entitled 'Cruciatus Reliever 37' and began to make notes at the bottom:  
  
Nausea gone, headache gone, tired, tingling fingers - could be after- effects of the Kalmia latifolia (American laurel).  
  
After filing away the parchment Severus returned to his bed and fell asleep immediately.  
  
***  
  
When Severus finally awoke later that evening he found that Albus was sitting next to his bed, Albus seemed to be dozing but opened his eyes when he heard Severus getting up.  
  
"How do you feel, Severus?" Albus asked.  
  
"I have felt better," Severus replied.  
  
"I will get a house elf to send up some food," Albus said as he rose and went to the bedroom door.  
  
"Again?" Severus asked, "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Since the last time you woke up about ten hours," Albus replied, "Its ten minutes past eight,"  
  
When Albus returned Severus was sitting up with the blankets pulled high, underneath his arms. "Is this a social call or should we get down to business?" Severus asked.  
  
Albus smiled gently and said, "I was just checking up on you, Severus. You have more people than you know who care about you, we have been checking up on you all day,"  
  
"Should I be paranoid about that, Albus?" Severus asked seriously.  
  
"Do not worry yourself child, you were asleep when they visited," Albus said.  
  
"Now I am worried," Severus said.  
  
Albus chuckled and shook his head in mirth.  
  
"Well, if the pleasantries are over with, shall I fill you in with what happened last night," Severus said.  
  
"If you feel up to it," Albus said sobering up, "I had a feeling you might have been glazing over the details last night,"  
  
"As I said, I was the first to apparated to Voldemort, he wanted to know my progress with the elementum potion. I informed him that I was in possession of the book and was in the process of deciphering and uncharming it. It was.weird.Voldemort was acting different last night, he was asking questions about me, not the usual kind of questions about my loyalty but questions about myself; how I was feeling, how I finding teaching. It could be a new tactic that he is employing, either to unnerve us or to make us loyal to him by being concerned with us and our lives outside of being Deatheaters.  
  
"When all thirteen of us had arrived before Voldemort he ordered us to attack muggles at the celebration at Trafalgar Square. When I arrived I used the Evocare Stone that you gave me to summon the Auror, they arrived a few minutes after we begun to torture some muggles. A fierce battle broke out, a few muggles died, some of the monuments were damaged and we lost one of the Deatheaters, the rest of us decided to retreat when more Auror appeared.  
  
"Once back, Voldemort used the Cruciatus curse on us all, though not long enough for any of us to pass out. That was when I heard him tell Wormtail to prepare the plans for tonight's attack on the Van Allen household.  
  
"When we were sufficiently recovered Voldemort dismissed us all, I then apparated back to Hogwarts," Severus concluded.  
  
"Yes, I read of the attack this morning in The Daily Prophet, however it seems the ministry has attributed it to Halloween Hi-jinks gone wrong, they mad no mention of the Deatheater. Though my sources in the Ministry tell me that he was given to the Dementors," Albus said sadly.  
  
"When will Fudge just admit that Voldemort is back, then we can all prepare for his attacks more efficiently," Severus heatedly.  
  
"Severus, we all have to make our own decisions based on our own thoughts and feelings, unfortunately Fudge has decided that his place in the ministry is more important," Albus said with a sigh.  
  
Severus grumbled something that sounded very much like 'stubborn, anally retentive fool'.  
  
Albus allowed himself a wry smile before asking Severus, "Do you remember how you got from the forbidden forest to my office"  
  
"No, I truly cannot," Severus said.  
  
"Exactly what do you remember, starting when you apparating in to the forest?" Albus asked.  
  
Severus' brow knotted into a frown, "I apparating to the forest, I believe I blacked out once then I remembered that I needed to give you the message.then everything just seemed to fade away, and I was in your office," Severus said hesitantly.  
  
"Severus what do you know about Indomitus Magicus?" asked Albus.  
  
"Untamed Magic?" Severus translated, "That it is the essence of a magic wielder,"  
  
"Yes," agreed Albus, "Although it is the essence of a magic user, it is refined by the body into a form that we can control and use. However, in times off extreme need this essence can be used in its most raw form, and used to accomplish great feats of magic, it has the ability to negate other magic,"  
  
"Albus, you surely do not believe that I used it do you?" Severus asked in disbelief.  
  
"It is the only explanation that I could think of," replied Albus.  
  
"But the magic protecting Hogwarts is tens of centuries old, I do not think I have the ability to by-pass such magic," Severus said.  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not. Indomitus Magicus is usually only used in times of desperation, you could have felt that it was important to inform me of Voldemort's plan," Albus said.  
  
Severus shrugged and said nothing.  
  
All thoughts of last night disappeared with the arrival of Tali with a tray piled high with food.  
  
***** 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Sorry this is a tad late, I'll try to get them out at a regular basis now - probably be a Thursday (starting next week), just had to get back into the habit.  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Monday came around a bit too soon to Severus' liking, Severus didn't exactly despise teaching and the students, however it was rather wearing when everyone despised you. Although Severus had been playing the part of the vilest professor in all of Hogwarts for the past nineteen years, it was not a task that he particularly enjoyed playing, perhaps second to playing Voldemort's loyal servant.  
  
The question to Severus' sudden apparition onto the grounds of Hogwarts was still unanswered, at least not to Severus' satisfaction. Albus and Minerva were satisfied that it was Indomitus Magicus, though they were open to any other suggestions.  
  
The planned attack on the Van Allen household that Saturday had been foiled, due to the fact that many of the Van Allens had been replaced by Aurors who had been disguised as family members with the use of the Chameleon charm. Several Deatheaters had been killed, none of the higher- ranking Deatheaters though.  
  
The first class with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws was disastrous, not as disastrous as the lesson on the first day of term, but caution and commonsense had not been learnt by over two-thirds of the class.  
  
Suanne managed to melt her cauldron, even though the influenza potion that they were brewing did not contain any ingredients to make it corrosive, and it had been idiot-proofed by Severus, but idiots were always ingenious. And Justin was still jittery around the Potion Master; thankfully he had yet to explode any potions.  
  
Though Severus would not public admit it, Charlie was actually a natural at potions, he was conscientious yet he lacked confidence in his own talents, something that Severus hoped would develop over the next seven years.  
  
The next class that Severus had to teach was the 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins, they would be learning about the lanterna de manes that Severus had picked on Halloween.  
  
The Slytherins were the first to enter the classroom as they previously had charms with the Ravelclaws in one of the rooms on the first floor, whilst the Gryffindors had care of magical creatures with the Hufflepuffs outside by Hagrid's hut so entered slightly later.  
  
All of the students took their respective places, Slytherins near the back of the room, and Gryffindors at the front. The seats that they all took were almost identical to the seats that they sat in on their first potions lesson, with a few alterations in the Slytherin half as allegiances changed.  
  
When all of the students had sat down, Severus stood up and walked in front of his desk, and began the lecture.  
  
"Can anyone, apart from Miss Granger, tell me anything about the lanterna de manes?" Severus asked in his usual velvety voice.  
  
Hermione looked crest-fallen at the slight dig and frowned, before allowing herself a small smile when she realised the hidden compliment.  
  
"Mr Malfoy?" Severus said, pointing to the young man.  
  
"Lanterna de manes, or as they are more commonly known as ghosts' lantern, are flowering plants that grow only on Halloween. They are used by spirits of the dead to guide them between our world and the shadow world," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"Good," Severus said, as he turned to his next victim, "Mr Longbottom, how about you?"  
  
Neville looked very much like the proverbial rabbit caught in the headlights, his eyes widened and he grew paler. "Er.it has one silver flower that sits on top of the stem, it has silver veins on the leaves, and.and they grow in small clumps," Neville finished quickly.  
  
"Passable," Severus said with a sneer, "Lanterna de manes belong to the mystical plant class umbra runcare, they are extremely valuable in the brewing of potions, as they can increase the potency of any potion one- hundred fold. I will not go into the botanical aspects of the plant, as Professor Sprout will no doubt be covering them in her Herbology classes later this week.  
  
"Only the flower and leaves of the plant are used, as the active composite Danube's factor, named after the Potion Master who discovered it, is found at those sites. Danube's factor contributes to the silver colour inherent in the flower and veins of the leaves.  
  
"However, Danube's factor has to be extracted out of the flower and leaves before it can be used because the plant also contains several toxins that safeguard it against being consumed by wildlife.  
  
"To begin with the flowers and leaves need to be crushed and the pulp boiled with blessed water. After half an hour, the mixture is strained and resultant liquid is refined in two evaporating and condensing columns, made of clear quartz. The refined liquid is then caught and stored in a crystal bottle, as glass and metal containers would contaminate the purity of the solution.  
  
"Today, you will be extracting the Danube's factor from the lanterna de manes, however because of its rarity you will all work in groups of four or five. The Danube's factor you extract today will be used in the brewing of several potions in the next class.  
  
"All of the additional equipment you require are on the side, the instructions are on the board as well as in your textbooks on page 643. You have fifty minute to complete your task, now, get to work," Severus said, as the students hurriedly scribbled down his lecture before splitting themselves up and getting to work.  
  
The rest of the lesson went by with only a few minor hitches, Neville accidentally scalded himself on a hot cauldron, and Pansy and Gregory smashed one of the quartz evaporation columns, much to Severus' horror.  
  
Miraculously every group managed to produce a bottle of Danube's factor, which they had all labelled up and deposited into the student potions cupboard. And when all the equipment had been cleared up Severus dismissed them all to lunch.  
  
Severus was about to sit down when he heard a cackling outside in the hallway that sounded very much like Peeves', with a long-suffering sigh Severus walked over to the door, wrenched it open and peered out.  
  
The Potion Master had been right; it was Peeves, the only poltergeist at Hogwarts. Peeves seemed to get a thrill out of annoying teachers and students with pranks and stupid stunts, the only people he was afraid of was The Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost, and Albus.  
  
Severus could see the silvery form of Peeves as he dragged a suit of armour high above the heads of the students who were all cowering and dodging it.  
  
"Peeves, stop this at once or I will call the Bloody Baron down here to deal with you," Severus said in his silkiest and deadliest voice.  
  
Peeves stopped and regarded the Potion Master before continuing, "You can't call him," Peeves yelled in a shrieky voice, "his at the other side of the castle,"  
  
"Don't you know all Heads of Houses and their respective ghosts are linked, Peeves?" asked Severus, "I can call the Baron here even if he was on the other side of Scotland,"  
  
Peeves eyes narrowed, as if assessing if Severus was bluffing or not, he decided against staying and finding out for himself and zoomed up through the ceiling. Unfortunately, Peeves conveniently forgot that although he could pass through solid objects the suit of armour could not. And so, obeying the laws of gravity the suit of armour began its descent.  
  
And just as luck would have it, Neville was standing underneath the falling object. Without hesitation Severus cast wingardium leviosa to stop the suit of armour in mid-air, it stopped a few feet above Neville's head, moving it to a clear spot Severus gently deposited the suit of armour down who grumbled its displeasure and slowly made its way back up to the first floor.  
  
It was that time that Severus noticed that he was the centre of attention, as all eyes were on him. Severus sneered at them, "Don't you all have places to go?" Severus said harshly.  
  
Hermione was the first to snap back into reality, "Wandless magic," she gasped.  
  
With a frown Severus looked down at his right hand and realised that Hermione was right, he did not have his wand in either of his hands. Quickly hiding his own surprise Severus turned back to the gawping children.  
  
"Has six years of charms not taught you that in dire situations magic without a wand is possible?" asked Severus. When the students made no sign of moving, he added, "Dunderheads, all of you. Just get out of my presence,"  
  
The students literally ran down the hall, in case they incurred the wrath of the Potion Master and lose all of their house points. As the last student disappeared round the corner Severus walked back into the classroom and gently closed he door and leant on it.  
  
Severus frowned as he looked at his hand; it was replaced with a thoughtful look as he looked up at his desk. Then one of Severus' Raven feather quills lifted itself from the desk and began to float toward him, Severus' eyes widened and his mouth parted in surprise, the quill faltered and fell onto a desk.  
  
Hesitantly Severus extended his hand toward the feather and his brow furrowed slightly in concentration, the feather rose waveringly before it floated smoothly into Severus' palm.  
  
Looking toward his desk Severus called out, "Accio parchment," the top piece of parchment floated to Severus' open hand. Severus smiled and looked around the room, pointing his right hand toward the open fireplace it ignited and then extinguished itself.  
  
Suddenly Severus dashed out of the room and made his way to the Great Hall, as he neared the door Severus slowed down and his face melted into neutrality. Spotting Albus in his usual place on the staff table Severus stalked over and whispered, "I need to speak to you after Lunch," into Albus' ear before taking a seat near the end of the table.  
  
Lunch seemed to drag as Severus sat and played with his food, finally the bell sounded to announce the end of the lunch hour. Most of the students had already left the Great Hall, and so had a few teachers who had the job of monitoring the students who were outside or checking that the students were not getting into trouble within Hogwarts Castle.  
  
Albus stood and said, "Will you walk with me, Severus?"  
  
Severus nodded and followed Albus out of the Hall and up to his office.  
  
"Take a seat, Severus," Albus said, "Tea?"  
  
"No thank-you, Albus," Severus replied.  
  
"How was your morning, Severus?" Albus inquired.  
  
"I did wandless magic," Severus said, seeing the surprised look on Albus' face Severus explained what happened with Peeves and the suit of armour.  
  
"It was a life or death Situation for Mr Longbottom. The first use of indomitus magicus could have overcome some of your psychological boundaries," Albus said  
  
"Albus, look," Severus said.  
  
Pointing his hand to a rose quartz paperweight on Albus' desk Severus said, "Wingardium leviosa," and the paperweight began hovering a foot above the desk, then the fire in the fireplace extinguished and then re-ignited itself.  
  
Albus sat with a stunned expression on his face, but quickly composed himself, "Interesting," he commented, "this could be linked to Friday night. We will have to research more on this topic. Though I have not read anything that indicates that indomitus magicus would allow the user the ability to use both wandless magic, as well as speechless magic,"  
  
"Am I right to assume that I should not inform anyone of my 'ability'?" asked Severus.  
  
"Yes," Albus said, "it would be quite dangerous if that knowledge got into the wrong hands,"  
  
Just as Severus and Albus were finishing the finer details when door opened and Snuffles padded in and transformed back into Sirius. He eyed Severus darkly and sneered.  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with, Black?" Severus asked, matching sneer for sneer.  
  
"Why don't we just settle this now?" Sirius goaded.  
  
Albus gave a cough to remind them that he was still in the room.  
  
"I don't have time for your childish games, Black," Severus said as he walked past Sirius.  
  
"Severus," Albus said in a warning tone.  
  
Severus turned back toward Albus and stifled a laugh as he saw an anvil floating above Sirius' head, Sirius looked up but it had already disappeared.  
  
"Perhaps you will need to learn to control it, Severus," Albus said.  
  
"I believe that would be necessary," Severus agreed, "Good day, Albus," As soon as Severus left Albus' office he made his way to the library, there were only a few people in the library, Severus spotted (barely) Hermione behind a stack of books scribbling furiously.  
  
Severus headed toward the restricted section and searched for books with anything to do with 'indomitus magicus' and/or 'wandless magic'. Opening the first book Severus began to read:  
  
".All living beings posses an essence that makes them what they are, for a magic user this essence is known as Indomitus Magicus, it is what gives a person their magical abilities. In ancient times the ability to use Indomitus Magicus was known only to certain witches and wizards, entitled Grand Masters or Mistresses. However this knowledge was guarded closely, even between a Grand Master and their apprentices, which resulted in the knowledge being diminished as the generations increased. Also, because the knowledge was not written down some Grand Masters died before they could pass it on to their apprentices, that is if they had any. What information that has survived the ages all indicate a mental discipline that unifies the mind and the essence, the exact discipline, however, is not clear.  
  
".There have been a few documented and validated cases through the ages, most notably that of Christopher Jacobson. In 1652 Christopher was found living alone in the New Forest, after exhibiting the ability of wandless magic Christopher was made a ward of the Magic Court. What information that Christopher could supply about his background indicted that he has lived all his life in the forest and that his mother had died many years ago. When quizzed about his ability to perform wandless magic, Christopher was astounded to discover that other magic users used wands to execute spells. Christopher was subjected to various experiments to discover the exact secrets of indomitus magicus. During one of the experiments Christopher disapparated from the Ministry of Magic Laboratory, which was heavily guarded with wards and charms to prevent individuals disapparating and apparating onto the premises. Days later Christopher's body was discovered in the New Forest, the depletion of indomitus magicus was attributed to his death. More recent cases involving the use of wandless magic are attributed to the individual being placed in a desperate situation. However, when asked to replicate this ability later after the incident they were unable to."  
  
Severus shut the book with a sigh and frowned.  
  
***** 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: amplifico = enlarge; resero = to disclose/unlock; rescindo = to open up; recludere = to open up/to disclose; Jhwty sshta skh = secret scribe of Thoth; fallax scriptio = illusion writing;  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
It was late December when Severus had a chance to properly analyse the Libellus de Vetitum Potio, it was a rather snowy Saturday night, with the exception of a handful of students the rest had left that morning to return to their respective homes. Severus was sitting in one of his faded leather armchairs by a roaring fire, the temperature outside was in the low minus' and it was not that much warmer inside.  
  
Approximately a month ago he had finally unshrunk the book with a ridiculously easy 'f?nite incantium' and 'amplifico', and unlocked the book with several slightly more advanced unlocking spells - 'resero', 'rescindo' and 'recludere', each cast under a full, quarter and new moon, respectively.  
  
The book lay open on Severus' knee as he regarded it with contempt, the blank pages of the book stared back at him, as if it was mocking him. Severus had tried all of the revealing spells that he knew, even the very obscure Ancient Egyptian 'Jhwty sshta skh' calling upon powers of Thoth the God of scribes and knowledge.  
  
Severus had been sitting in the armchair for the past five hours and nothing that he cast at it had worked, and it infuriated him. Severus gave a frustrated yell and threw the book onto the floor, and buried his head into his hands.  
  
Severus lifted his head up in confusion as he felt a warm sensation on the back of his hands and realised that he had accidentally set the book on fire in his moment of rage, Severus quickly cast an extinguishing spell.  
  
When the spell ended Severus gingerly lifted the book up and dusted the soot off of the cover, opening the book to check that the pages were undamaged he discovered that the page now contained writing of a sort. Each page was covered with a hundred and eighty glyphs, the glyphs were known as Fallax Scriptio.  
  
These forms of glyphs were used in Eastern Europe more than three thousand years ago, dying out when the Roman Empire expanded and nationalised Latin. Fallax scriptio was known as illusion writing because the glyphs were linked to an individual and reacted to their key magic, in this case, the writer's key magic was fire.  
  
The reading of fallax scriptio was an extremely complicated affair, each glyph held its own meaning but when several glyphs were read together it produced a new meaning and unfortunately, the length of groups of glyphs were endless. Indeed, the longest glyph group was two thousand and sixty three glyphs long and when read it gave the meaning 'to exist'.  
  
Only an expert would be able to properly translate the writings, they would know where the 'words' began and ended. An unfortunate amateur almost drove himself insane three hundred years ago when he began translating a text but did not know where the next 'word' started, he continually translated twenty-two pages before his friends blasted him away from the book.  
  
Although Severus would not claim to be an expert, he did study fallax scriptio from an early age as his father, Cronus Snape, had employed numerous experts to tutor Severus from a young age in all of the studies that a purebred aristocrat should be versed in.  
  
Without hesitation Severus began reading the first three pages, jumping up suddenly from his seat Severus reached into the terracotta pot next to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder saying 'Dumbledore's office' as he stepped into the emerald green fire.  
  
As Severus stepped out of the fireplace he noticed that there was no one in Albus' office, the light that illuminated the office was now dimmed, and Severus spotted Fawkes asleep at his perch.  
  
Just as Severus was about to leave the office via the fireplace, he heard a door behind him creak and the raspy voice of the Headmaster, "A bit early for social calls, is it not, Severus?"  
  
"What time is it?" Severus asked, as he noticed Albus wore his dark green paisley dressing gown and a matching nightcap.  
  
Albus smiled, "Two thirty in the morning,"  
  
"My apologise, Albus, I had no idea it as so late," Severus said.  
  
"Ah, it must be something quite important that you were working on for the time to slip your mind," Albus commented.  
  
"I believe I have cracked the Libellus de Vetitum Potio, I have read the first few pages and it does indicate that the brewing instructions for the elementum potion are in the book. I thought it would be more better if I discussed such matters with you first," Severus explained; holding the book up, face out, at shoulder height.  
  
"You have cracked it?" Albus said astonished, "Please, take a seat, Severus, I will be back momentarily," Albus said gesturing to the place by the fireplace, as he disappeared through the door leading to his bedroom.  
  
Severus chose a dark blue armchair to the left of the fireplace, as he waited a house elf he recognised as Dobby set a tray of tea down on the coffee table, and served (milk and two sugars for Albus, and milk no sugar for Severus). Severus kept the book on his lap as he accepted the cup proffered by Dobby.  
  
Albus re-entered the office dressed in a pale orange gown, dark velvet robes and matching wizards hat. Taking the teacup left on the side, Albus took the seat opposite Severus.  
  
Severus began re-telling how he had revealed the writing, causing Albus to almost choke on his tea, and about the fallax scriptio, and his ability to read it. After Severus finished Albus sat deep in thought for many minutes before he spoke again.  
  
"It is imperative that this book must not fall into Voldemort's hands, I would suggest that you be the one to guard it," Albus began.  
  
"But, Albus." Severus interrupted.  
  
"Now, now, Severus, I believe that it would be the safest place for the book, you are more adept at keeping the book protected from prying hands and eyes than I am capable of," Albus finished.  
  
"But surely there are other ways," Severus said.  
  
"I think that the Fidelius charm would be too risky for matters of such importance, also I would not trust the Ministry to keep such a book safe either," Albus said.  
  
"What of Voldemort?" Severus asked, "He already knows that I have a book regarding the elementum potion,"  
  
"He does not know the contents of the book does he?" Albus asked.  
  
"No, he believes that the book may have references to the potion, but he does not know if it does contain the instructions to brew it," Severus said.  
  
"Will he believe you if you said that the book refers you to another book or source?"  
  
"It would be plausible, he may get rather tiresome of it but I see no reason for him not to believe it,"  
  
"Then, the next time that he summons you should inform him of that fact,"  
  
"Agreed," Severus said, "I believe that that is all we can discus on that matter, it is past three, Albus, I should leave you to return to your slumber,"  
  
Upon arriving back at his quarters Severus sat on the dark green velvet couch opposite the fireplace and placed the book on the oak coffee table in front of him, resting his chin on his knuckles, and his elbows on his knees Severus stared at the leather bound book. Hesitantly he reached out his right arm and opened the book to the third page before he closed it with force, and sat back into the couch.  
  
Minutes went by as Severus sat staring at the book, brows furrowed and his eyes darted about slightly in thought. With a sudden push he knelt in front of the book and opened it and began to read.  
  
The fire had died down to glowing embers when Severus closed the book finally; resting his forehead on his forearm Severus sat digesting all of the information. Severus stood up and stretched his aching joints before taking out his wand and said many incantations over the book, the last spell turned the book into a glass jar containing several harpies' feet suspended in formaldehyde. Picking up the jar Severus put it onto the shelf to the left of the fireplace along with other jars that contained equally gruesome body parts.  
  
It was a curious habit of Severus' from childhood to disguise important objects into mundane objects, many of the items in his quarters were not what they appeared to be especially the jars, it amused Severus that when people entered his rooms they usually avoided looking at the jars, which could well be the most interesting, if not the most sacred, object in there.  
  
Severus walked into his laboratory and began to brew a potion, a cauldron of spring water was placed over the fire and a handful of sliced rosemarinus officinalis was added. After ten minutes a gram of hypericum perforatum (St John's wort) and a pinch of powdered aluminium oxide was added, lastly half a teaspoon of Lavandula angustifolia pollen was stirred into the mixture before the lilac liquid was poured into a silver goblet.  
  
Casting a cooling charm over the potion Severus drank the contents of the goblet and leant on the worktable. Suddenly Severus snapped open his eyes and looked about in confusion and spun round, his gaze fell onto a piece of parchment that sat on the table held fast under a stone paperweight, it read:  
  
This note has been written by you, no doubt many minutes before you have drunken a timed memory potion, as evident by the apparatus and ingredients set out on the workbench. If my calculations are right you will have forgotten the last five hours, beginning approximately from the time you stepped from the fireplace. The book has been protected and secreted away, though you will have no trouble perceiving its hiding place.  
  
-Severus Snape.  
  
After reading the note Severus set fire to the parchment and washed off the ashes into the sink, and cleared away his apparatus. As he entered the lounge he looked around curiously and saw a new addition on his specimen shelf, Severus allowed himself a smile before moving on to his bedroom, where he changed into a pair of black silk pyjamas and slipped into bed.  
  
***  
  
It was now deep in the afternoon and Severus was busy setting up the ingredients and apparatus for his forty-third version of the cruciatus reliever, this time the experiment would include refluxing the mixture and then refining it. As Severus looked into the onyx lined oak stock-cupboard he realised that he had used up his stock of willow branches on the last version of the potion.  
  
So, leaving his quarters Severus walked down the corridor to the potions classroom, upon entering he noticed that the door to the student stockroom was slightly ajar. Silently Severus advanced to the door and withdrew his wand, placing his hand gently on the brass doorknob Severus pushed the door open and stepped inside.  
  
There was no one present in the room, and in a split second Severus realised that he had walked into the oldest trick in the book, as he was suddenly drenched in a pungent brown liquid, and because liquids do not by themselves suspend in the mid-air the wooden pail that was holding it in also fell and hit Severus on top of the head.  
  
As the bucket fell to the ground with a clunk, so did Severus but with a thump, and there he remained.  
  
***  
  
An hour or so had passed as Severus laid unconscious on the floor, when finally the door to the potions classroom opened and the greying head of Remus peered round, his nose wrinkled as the aroma of the potion assailed him. Remus was about to back out of the room when he saw a large black mass on the other side of the room.  
  
Remus crossed the room swiftly and turned the mass over and gasped, drawing out his wand Remus cast 'incendio' into the fireplace before casting 'mobiluscorpus'. Grabbing a handful of floo powder Remus threw it into the fireplace and called out 'the infirmary' as he walked into it emerald fire with Severus in his arms.  
  
As soon as Remus arrived in the infirmary he deposited his charge on the nearest bed and ran to Poppy's office, Remus returned with Poppy in tow and then ran out of the infirmary to alert Albus. Poppy cast a cleaning charm first before scanning for any injuries; there was only a minor bruise on the back of the head, which Poppy dissipated.  
  
By the time Remus had returned with Albus, Poppy had undid the cloak and unbuttoned the top three buttons of the white shirt and cast 'eneverate'. All three gathered closer around the bed, slowly Severus awoke.  
  
Noting the confused expression Albus explained, "We found you unconscious in the potions classroom," Albus continued, "May I ask what your name is and how you came to be in the potions room?"  
  
"Have I just stepped into the." Severus' sarcastic remark died on his tongue as he clapped a hand to his mouth.  
  
"A mirror. Albus, transfigure a mirror for me," Severus said as he looked up.  
  
Albus looked somewhat puzzled at the request but complied, and transfigured a simple mirror within a brass frame.  
  
Severus looked into the mirror and gasped, the image he saw was not the image he was use to. Instead, a young girl with long, jet-black hair, blues eyes the shade of winter skies and a pale complexion stared back at Severus.  
  
Jumping from the bed Severus made his way to the fireplace but was stopped by Remus.  
  
"Get out of my way, Remus. I have more important things to attend to than to pander to your whims today," Severus snarled.  
  
Remus stood stunned at being insulted.  
  
Albus walked up to Severus and looked into his eyes. "Severus?" Albus hesitantly asked.  
  
"Who else?" Severus said exasperatedly.  
  
Remus and Poppy were stunned but then bombarded Severus with a multitude of questions; they fell silent as Albus held up his hand.  
  
"What happened, Severus?" Albus asked.  
  
"I do not know, Albus, but I have an inkling that the potion in the classroom holds the key," Severus said, "I want to go now and get a sample,"  
  
"Wait," Poppy said, "I have no idea what this potion does, I want you to remain in the infirmary so I can keep a close eye on you,"  
  
Severus was about to answer back when Remus interrupted, "Why don't I get a sample for you, Severus?"  
  
"That is a good idea," Albus said, "now everybody is satisfied,"  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
***** 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
As soon as Remus had left the infirmary Poppy accio-ed a hospital gown for Severus to change into, Severus muttered something unintelligible under his breath but moved to comply and pulled his shirt off. Albus' eyes widened in shock before he abruptly turned to face the door.  
  
"Severus, you have no sense of feminine modesty," Poppy playfully chided.  
  
"That may be attributed to the fact that I am not a female." Severus sneered.  
  
Poppy pulled a screen around Severus' bed as he finished changing.  
  
"Okay, Albus, I am decent," Severus called out.  
  
A moment later Albus' head peered round the screen, "Ah, if I was only a hundred and thirty years younger," he said with a smile.  
  
"Albus," Severus said with a frown, "this is no time to be joking around,"  
  
"It is somewhat disconcerting to see you in such a guise," Albus said as he sat down next to the bed.  
  
"Why don't you start at the beginning," Albus said.  
  
Severus retold the story from when he finished drinking the memory potion.  
  
"Do you have any idea who would have set up the prank?" Albus asked when Severus finished his tale.  
  
"Considering I am the most hated man at Hogwarts I could draw up a list a few metre long," replied Severus, "however, to overcome the wards on the classroom, the culprit would have to be from at least the sixth year. I shall have to check later,"  
  
"Now, on a another question, I would guess that you would not want others to know of your.new form, so how shall we explain your presence?" Albus mused.  
  
"You could say that I have been called away on personal business," suggested Severus, "and that I have appointed a new substitute,"  
  
"Will you be a stranger, friend, or relative to yourself?" asked Albus, "I think it would be nice for you to take a break from being.you,"  
  
"That might be nice," admitted Severus, "though I would prefer not to have to act too differently from myself. How about a relative, a very distant relative? Voldemort knows most of my immediate family,"  
  
"If you want to keep your temperament you would need to be from your father's side of the family, I remember your mother was a Ravenclaw, very nice girl" Albus said.  
  
"A cousin, twice removed, living in Eastern Europe.Latvia," Severus said. Severus' brow creased in thought before he said, "I will be called, Seraphina Snape,"  
  
"Seraphina?" asked Albus.  
  
"Yes it was my great grandmother's name," replied Severus.  
  
Remus re-entered the infirmary for the umpteenth time that evening, this time he held a medium sized jar in his hand that contained a murky brown liquid. He strode over to Severus and gently placed it on the table next to the bed.  
  
"I got as much as I could, Severus," Remus said, "Most of it has been absorbed by the floor,"  
  
"Ah, Remus, let me introduce you to Seraphina Snape, cousin twice removed to our own Severus," Albus said.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, "Enchanted," he said with a smile.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, "Don't even start, Remus,"  
  
Severus picked the jar up and began to unscrew the lid when a voice interrupted his mission.  
  
"Severus Snape you should be resting," Poppy scolded as she walked toward the trio, "there is no telling what that potion did to you. And you two," Poppy glared at Albus and Remus, "you should know better than to disturb one of my patients. I will take charge of this potion until I release you, Severus,"  
  
Thoroughly reprimanded Albus and Remus bade Severus goodnight and left the infirmary, and true to her word Poppy took the jar and left Severus to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"No, I do not see any point in it," Severus said angrily.  
  
"If only you could see yourself, you would agree with me," Poppy countered.  
  
"Good morning, so what is the latest disagreement about?" asked Remus, as he walked through the doors of the infirmary.  
  
Severus was standing next to his bed with his hands resting on the table; Poppy was opposite him with the bed keeping them apart. Upon hearing Remus, Severus turned and sat on the edge of the bed with his back to Poppy.  
  
"I am just trying to convince Severus that he needs some lessons in being a female," Poppy said as calmly as she could.  
  
"I do not needed lesson on being a female," Severus said angrily.  
  
Remus looked at Severus a moment before he spoke, "Well, to be honest I think you may,"  
  
Severus looked up at Remus with a taken-back expression on his face, "What?" he asked.  
  
"The way you are sitting is one thing," Remus said.  
  
Severus looked down at himself, "I do not see what is wrong, I always sit like this,"  
  
"Exactly," Remus said, "you've always sat like that as a man. But no women sit with their legs parted like that,"  
  
Severus fell silent, and his brow creased slightly, "I'll agree with you on that point, but still I do not see the need for lessons, how much is there to learn?"  
  
"A lot more than you realise, Severus," Poppy said.  
  
"Fine," Severus conceded.  
  
"At last," Poppy said and threw her hands skyward, "thank-you, Remus,"  
  
"Firstly, you will require some new clothes," Poppy said.  
  
"What is wrong with my clothes?" Severus asked pointing to the pile of freshly washed clothes at the end of the bed.  
  
"They are cut in a men's style, and I can see that you are not six feet anymore," Poppy said, indicating Severus' smaller form.  
  
Severus, although was not six feet anymore, was a respectable five foot seven, and he now possessed a small lithe body.  
  
"I have taken the liberty to purchase new clothes for you," Poppy informed Severus.  
  
"What?" Severus asked aghast, "When?"  
  
"This morning whilst you were still asleep, I took a trip to Diagon Alley by floo," Poppy said, as she pulled several small brown paper packages from her apron pocket and cast an enlargement charm on it before handing it to Severus.  
  
Severus looked at the packages apprehensively and gingerly lifted them and placed them on his lap and took the brown paper off the top parcel. Severus' eyes widened when he saw that the garment was not his customary jet-black but a dark velvety blue, shaking it out he realised that it was a full, long-sleeved, high-necked dress.  
  
"You expect me to wear a dress?" asked Severus horrified.  
  
"All of the female staff wear dresses," Poppy said gently, "it is not proper wizarding etiquette for women to wear trousers,"  
  
"Really?" asked Severus genuinely.  
  
"Yes," Poppy replied, "the wizarding world does not change and adapt as quickly to the 'modern' times as the muggle world, Severus. We are almost on the verge of the twenty first century but we still retain many of the customs and laws that were laid down by our forefathers in the middle-ages, and women are still not seen as equals to men. Do you remember when women were finally given the right to vote in the wizarding world?"  
  
Severus hesitated before answering, "It was in the late fifties, I believe,"  
  
"Yes, long after the suffragette movement in the muggle world that allowed women to vote," Poppy said with a sigh.  
  
"I have never realised that," Severus admitted, "Why does no one do anything about it?"  
  
"There are people who are trying to change things but it is difficult work, especially with the draconian Ministry we have; on the highest board of ministers there are no women that hold a seat,"  
  
"Surely if enough women rally against the Ministry that would start the ball rolling toward change," Remus suggested.  
  
"Many of the women are bought up with the old beliefs and stringently follow them, however with more students coming from the muggle world there is hope that they will help bring about change," Poppy said.  
  
"But still, do have to wear a dress," Severus all but whined, "it is bad enough have a female body but is it really necessary to dress as one,"  
  
"Yes, Severus," Poppy said with a patient smile, "but do not worry, I did get a black robe for you, as well as one in dark blue. I thought that it would promote the idea that you were a different person,"  
  
"Fine, Poppy, I suppose you will want me to get change now," Severus said with a sigh.  
  
Poppy drew a screen around Severus' bed.  
  
"Poppy?" Severus said slowly, "Do I also have female.underwear?"  
  
"Yes," Poppy said.  
  
"I was afraid of that," Severus said quietly.  
  
On the other side of the screen Remus chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
Meanwhile, Severus had taken his hospital gown off and had slipped into his white cotton briefs, and Poppy was showing him how to put a bra on properly. There were two main ways to put one on, either, fasten it round your torso first then twist it round to the proper way and slip your arms through the straps, or put the bra on the proper way and then fasten it blindly around the back.  
  
Poppy unwrapped the second parcel; it contained a white, sleeveless dress with white embroidery down the chest and around the hem. The dress had a low square neckline that was lined with lace, and five opaque buttons from the waist to the neck.  
  
"What is this dress for?" asked Severus.  
  
"That is an under-dress, the material of the dress is not so thick and I know it can get quite cold in the dungeons at this time of year, I have also bought several pairs of tights, two thick ones and two thinner ones, they should keep your legs warm," Poppy said.  
  
Severus nodded his thanks, and slipped the white dress over his head before pulling on a pair of thick tights. The blue dress went on next and as Severus was buttoning up the dress Poppy presented him with a pair of black dragon hide boots with a one-inch heel. Lastly, Severus put on the midnight black robe with black embroidery around the edges and fastened the silver clasp at the top.  
  
Poppy closed the screen around Severus' bed, smiling at Severus she pulled him up to a standing position. "Well, Remus, what do you think of our dear Seraphina?" Poppy asked.  
  
Remus turned round and his mouth dropped open, "Wow," was all he could say.  
  
Severus scowled at him, "Whatever you are think, please desist," Severus said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Severus," Remus said finally recovering his ability to speak, "you just look so different,"  
  
"I know," Severus said resentfully, "instead of a forty year old man, I now look like a twenty year old girl,"  
  
"Okay, shall we start our lessons?" asked Poppy cheerfully.  
  
"Yes," Severus replied resolutely.  
  
And so for the rest of the morning Severus learned the ins and outs of being feminine, from walking gracefully in high heels, or as Severus referred to them as 'ridiculous stilts', to his composure. Remus had opted to stay to give a 'man's perspective', and had past on his knowledge of women, Remus admitted that having lived with three sisters it gave him a insight into the workings of women.  
  
Severus drew the line when Poppy wanted to teach him how to act toward possible suitors and on prospective dates. Fortunately Severus was a quick learner, which was a good attribute when playing a double agent.  
  
Around lunchtime Albus strode into the infirmary and greeted them all in turn, stopping lastly at Severus, "You look wonderful, Severus, or should we start to call you Seraphina?" asked Albus.  
  
"I think it would be better to begin calling me Seraphina, so as to reduce the chance of accidentally slipping up," Severus said.  
  
"I have informed everyone at breakfast today that you had to leave to attend a personal matter, and that a substitute had been appointed. Have you thought more of a background for Seraphina?" Albus inquired.  
  
"Yes. I was home tutored, which would explain why there is no record of me in any school, and because of that I was able to pass my OWLs and NEWTs before I was seventeen. Since I then I have been travelling around Europe plying my abilities as a Potion Mistress for experience and money,"  
  
"Keeping it simple," Remus said.  
  
"When would you like to 'arrive'?" asked Albus  
  
"I would like a chance to analyse the potion first, so maybe this evening at dinner," replied Severus. ***  
  
The evening arrived to find Severus busy in his laboratory, an elaborate construction of glass pipes, flasks on tripods being heated by a magical fires and spells was set up all over the three work benches. Liquids of all hues were bubbling, dripping and evaporating into other parts of the apparatus.  
  
A knock at the door broke Severus out of his reverie, striding out of the laboratory Severus strode to the door and wrenched it open, a slightly stunned Remus stood ready to knock again.  
  
"Come in and close the door," Severus said shortly and walked back into his laboratory.  
  
Remus complied and followed Severus, his eyes widened in amazement as he saw the apparatus set up. "Wow, that's a lot of equipment," commented Remus, "what is it for?"  
  
Severus smiled and said, "This is something of an adaptation of a muggle technique known as chromatography. The muggles use chromatography to separate mixtures into their constituents, then using other methods they determine what the constituents are likely to have come from,"  
  
"Where did you learn about chromatography?" asked Remus.  
  
"I spent some time in the muggle world some years ago," Severus replied.  
  
Remus eyed Severus but did not comment on the remark, "So how do you know where the constituents came from?"  
  
"That is one thing I learnt in the muggle world," replied Severus, "it seems that everything is made up of atoms and molecules, and they all act in different ways that influence the properties of the object that they make up.  
  
"For example, salt is made up of two molecules sodium and chloride, when they bond together they share an electron, which is negatively charged, thus making one atom positive and the other negative.  
  
"Water is made up of oxygen and hydrogens, oxygen is negatively charged because it has free electrons, and the hydrogens are positively charged because it is sharing its electron with oxygen.  
  
"When salt and water is mixed together, the salt dissolves in the water because the positive sodium is attracted to the negatively charged oxygen and the negatively charged chloride is attracted to the positively charged hydrogen," Severus finished off.  
  
Through out the mini-lecture Severus' entire façade had changed from his stoic expression to an animated one, which usually happened when he was talking about potions.  
  
"Okay, I understood not a lot of that," confessed Remus, "but how will you know where the constituents belong?"  
  
"I have tested every single ingredient in the potion making world and have a book of their constituents, as well as several muggle books," replied Severus.  
  
"That's great," Remus said, "you should publish something like that,"  
  
Severus' face melted back into neutrality, "No. No one would publish any of my work, that and many of the potion masters are somewhat stubborn in their ways,"  
  
"Oh," Remus said, "Um, anyway, I've come to escort you to dinner, it's almost time,"  
  
"I'll be done in a few minutes," Severus said and moved to the nearest work bench where a roll of parchment was held open on two rollers, three quills were situated on the full end of the roll nearest to the apparatus. On the space between the two rolls there was a line down the right hand side where adjacent lines of various lengths were drawn, and above each line was a picture.  
  
"What are they?" asked Remus, pointing to the pictures.  
  
"They are the molecules, this one," Severus said pointing to the diagram nearest to the quills, "is salicylic acid, it a constituent of willow and meadowsweet, it is this molecule that relieves pain. And the line next to it shows me how much was present in the mixture,"  
  
"This is amazing," commented Remus, "are you saying that molecules like that is what makes a potion work? How?"  
  
"That is a long story," Severus said, "But if you have time I can teach you what I know of muggle chemistry,"  
  
"Why hasn't the wizarding world started to use stuff like this?"  
  
"In the wizarding world, we have long known that certain plants and animals when ingested, inhaled or applied to the skin will produce a certain effect, we never knew why just that it does. In the muggle world they have always been reluctant to use herbal remedies, but lately they have experimented with our old concoctions and discovered what it is that makes it work.  
  
"For example, they discovered salicylic acid relieves pain, after many experiments they changed parts of the molecular structure and then purified it and compressed it into pills known as aspirins," Severus said with a smile, "after hundreds of years, they have adapted an old willow bark potion into a pill, and they have ways of making salicylic acid from other molecules, so willow bark is not even needed,"  
  
Suddenly the quills jolted into motion and drew a complex diagram, accompanied by a small line.  
  
"It has finished," announced Severus.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Remus.  
  
"I added this molecule into the mixture so that I would know when the experiment has finished. It is extremely heavy and complex, so it will come out last, as opposed to a smaller, lighter molecule which will come out first,"  
  
"You will have to teach me about these techniques one day,"  
  
"If you have an interest I can teach you," offered Severus, "now I believe we are expected at dinner,"  
  
The Great Hall was rearranged so that there was only one long table in the middle of the room as there were only a handful of pupils and teachers that were staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. The raised platform where the staff table usually stood was now the residence of three Christmas trees, all decked out in real fairies who lit up in different colours, bows of all colours, candy canes, an assortment of trinkets and a bright star on the top.  
  
As Severus entered the Hall he saw that everyone was already present, Albus with Minerva and Poppy to his right, and Flora, Victoria, Alates and Hagrid to his left, on the opposite side of the table sat (in order) Ron, Harry, Hermione, two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw. Everyone stared at Severus, as he took his place between Poppy and Remus.  
  
"Ah, I see that everyone has spotted our new arrival," Albus said. "I would to introduce everyone to the new substitute teacher, Professor Seraphina Snape," Albus went onto introduce 'Seraphina' to everyone around the table.  
  
"Would I be mistaken to assume that you are related to Severus?" asked Minerva.  
  
"No, I'm Severus' cousin, twice removed," Severus said.  
  
"Meaning no offence, but you look so young, and you are already a potion mistress," Flora said.  
  
Severus smiled and said, "I was home tutored, so I took and passed my OWLs and NEWTs before I was seventeen. I've been travelling for the past three years, selling my work and apprenticing,"  
  
The night continued in the same vein, as everybody wanted to know more about the new arrival, though thank-fully Albus, Poppy and Remus did their collective best to redirect the conversation every now and again.  
  
***** 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Hello, have to apologise for the tardy update but I have a lot of work to be getting on with plus I'm starting my prep work for next year's dissertation. So I am going to have to ease up on the updates, I will be aiming for once a fortnight or once every week and a half; I will make it up by making it longer - this chapter is 11 pages long.  
  
Thank-you all for your continue support and to answer Dsdaughter's questions: you're almost right, I'm a forensic science student and it does have a lot of chemistry, and no I'm not planning on making this a romance, I'm not very good at them and I have nothing new to add so it would sound cliché-y. And just today I have thought of how to make Snape and Black interact more, you will have to wait and see. I am aspiring to be a writer someday, it's nice to know I'll have at least sold one book; I'm going to be using a pseudonym - Katrina Newman (don't ask why, I don't know).  
  
I've reloaded chapter 12, I've just added Victoria Sinistra and Alates Jurgen to the table, you'll see why.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Severus awoke early the next morning and after a hot shower he proceeded down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The only person that was present was Hermione; she was absently chewing on a piece of toast whilst poring over a huge tome. Severus took a seat on the opposite side and to the left of Hermione, they exchanged pleasantries and Severus began breakfasting. Out of the corner of his eyes Severus saw Hermione screw her eyes shut and rub the bridge of her nose in apparent frustration.  
  
"Some thing the matter, Miss Granger?" asked Severus.  
  
Hermione looked up in surprise, "Erm, yes. It's this book, it seems to be contradicting everything I have learnt in potions,"  
  
"What is the title of the book?" inquired Severus.  
  
"Potion Studies, by R.J Lavigne," replied Hermione.  
  
Severus snorted, "Lavigne? Is that book still in the library? I should have been burnt, it is of no relevance to the study of potions,"  
  
Hermione stared at Severus in shock, "What do you mean?" she blurted out.  
  
"Lavigne was a fraud, albeit a good fraud, he never even past his NEWts, he made a living off the back of others. Many Potion Masters saw through his charade, unfortunately he charmed the rest of the wizarding world," Severus said.  
  
"Sounds like Lockhart," Hermione said quietly.  
  
Severus smirked.  
  
"But this is the only book in the library that talks about the 'Trans- Dimensional Inverse Theory'," Hermione said disappointedly.  
  
"The trans-dimensional inverse theory, why do you wish to learn about that? That theory is of a very advanced level," Severus asked curiously.  
  
"I read a reference in Brewing Potions by Higgle and I was curious to know more about it," admitted Hermione sheepishly.  
  
"Well, I do know something about the theory," Severus said.  
  
"You do? Can you teach me?" Hermione said, her eyes lighting up at the mention of it, immediately she caught herself and said in a more calm voice, "That is if you don't mind, I'm sure you have more important things to do,"  
  
Severus hesitated, "Well, I am only eating breakfast, and I can give you the basics of the theory over breakfast," Severus said slowly.  
  
"Oh, thank-you, Professor Snape," Hermione all but gushed.  
  
"I have read Lavigne's explanation of the trans-dimensional inverse theory, he does have the basic idea of what it is although he has confused most of the facts. Without going into too much detail, the trans-dimensional inverse theory pertains to the phenomenon that if a potion is inversely brewed in a certain dimension that exists beside our own then the resulting potion will have the opposite effect of the original," Severus explained, "Have you read about the 'Dimension Theory'?"  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"The dimensional theory suggest that next to our own dimension there exists many dimensions that are variants of our own; certain aspect are different, for example, a dimension where gravity does not exist or one where primates never evolved into humans. After many experiments and trips, a fourteenth century witch Gayle Stuart, proved that the theory was indeed correct. The group that worked under Gayle found the exact dimension that is used in the trans-dimensional inverse theory, but the potential of the dimension was not realised until two hundred years ago by Yanni Schwartz, the grandson of one of the original group,  
  
"The exact reasons why the resulting potion brewed has the opposite effect of the original is not too clear suffice to say that it is a feature of that particular dimension. The potential of this is extraordinary, there exist many thousands and millions of potions in this dimension that can be brewed but there are still many that have not been invented or are not able to be brewed because of the limitations of this dimension, but with that dimension the possibilities are endless. If you wanted remedy for an incurable poison, all you have to do is brew that poison backward," concluded Severus, who had stood up during the impromptu lecture and paced in front of Hermione.  
  
"I see we are interrupting scholars at work," a cheery voice cut in.  
  
Both Hermione and Severus looked sharply toward the door, Flora, Victoria and Alates were standing a few feet away from the table smiling.  
  
"Professor, good morning. I didn't see you there," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"I don't think you would have noticed a herd of irate hippogriffs charging through the Great Hall, let alone us three," joked Alates.  
  
The three professors took a seat next to Severus.  
  
"Oh, don't mind us," Flora said, "carry on with what you were talking about,"  
  
"Oh, I would not want to bore you with such a heavy topic for breakfast," replied Severus. "Miss Granger if you wish to know more, I have.well, your Professor Snape, has a book on his bookshelf all about the trans- dimensional inverse theory,"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said hesitantly, "I'm not sure Professor Snape would be too happy about you lending his books out to a student,"  
  
"Nonsense," Severus said, "I'm sure he would be delighted to know that a student is taken such a keen interest in potions, believe me,"  
  
"Well, if you insist," Hermione said, barely suppressing the grin on her face.  
  
"I will have a house elf deliver it to your dorm,"  
  
"How was your first night at Hogwarts?" asked Flora.  
  
"Well, I have been sleeping in almost a different bed every week for the past few months so I can fall asleep anywhere," Severus said, then added a small smile as an afterthought.  
  
"It can be quite cold down in the dungeons," Victoria said, "if you want you can always request a room change, I'm sure there are vacant rooms around the castle,"  
  
"The cold does not bother me, I like it," Severus said.  
  
Flora laughed, "Spoken like a true Snape,"  
  
"Good morning, everyone," Remus said as he crossed the threshold of the Hall, following him in was Snuffles.  
  
Snuffles trotted ahead of Remus and made a beeline for Severus, after giving the new girl the once over Snuffles leapt onto the bench and nuzzled Severus' arm, Severus just about stopped himself recoiling in horror.  
  
"Remus, could you call off your dog?" Severus asked in a slightly strained voice.  
  
"I think Snuffles likes you," Remus said with a laugh.  
  
"Remus," Severus said, the single word seemed to convey an entire sentence.  
  
Remus suddenly turned serious and called off Snuffles, who went to Remus' side with his tail between his legs.  
  
Severus looked relieved, and then upon seeing the puzzled face of his tablemates Severus explained lamely, "I am not really a dog person,"  
  
"Well, Snuffles can be a bit full on sometimes, I'm sure you like him once you get to know him," Remus said as he took the seat next to Severus.  
  
Snuffles went over to Hermione who gave him a plate of bacon and sausages.  
  
"Remus," Severus said wearily.  
  
"What?" Remus asked innocently.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean," Severus said.  
  
Remus said nothing, and just smiled.  
  
"Why do I bother?" asked Severus rhetorically.  
  
"Have you had a chance to go through the results of that experiment last nigh, Seraphina?" asked Remus.  
  
"Not yet," Severus replied, "I'm planning on doing it this afternoon or tonight,"  
  
"May I join you?" Remus asked, "I would like to learn more about that technique you were using,"  
  
"I usually like to work alone," Severus said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be as quiet as a mouse, you won't even know I'm there," Remus said.  
  
"I highly doubt that," Severus said, "you are not going to leave me alone until I agree, are you?"  
  
"No," Remus said.  
  
"Fine, but I reserve the right to hex you out of my room if I so wish," Severus said.  
  
"You won't regret it," Remus said cheerfully, "So what are you planning to do for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Poppy wants me to go down to Hogsmeade with her, something about shopping" Severus said with a sneer.  
  
"Hogsmeade? You know we haven't been down there for quite sometime," Victoria said, "what do you say girls?"  
  
"I'm in," Alates said.  
  
"Same here," Flora agreed.  
  
"It would be nice to take the children to Hogsmeade as well," Alates said, "do you think Albus would agree to that?"  
  
"I don't see why not," said Victoria, "it would be a nice treat for them,"  
  
***  
  
"Why don't you try that in a different colour, Seraphina?" Poppy suggested as Severus picked up a black velvet dress.  
  
Severus and Poppy were currently standing in Madam Sara Stitch's dress shop in Hogsmeade, Poppy had convinced Severus that he needed more clothes, Severus had grudgingly agreed and was stubbornly trying to buy as many black clothes as he could get away with.  
  
"I will have to agree with Poppy, my dear," Sara said as she came up behind the duo, "Such a beautiful young girl, you should be wearing some of the latest fashions. Why don't you come here and I will show you some designs that have been seen in the Parisian fashion houses,"  
  
Sara waited for no reply and dragged Severus to the counter, moving behind the counter Sara pulled out a large black folder and opened it to the first page. The pages contained moving photographs of models parading about in different styles of dresses and robes.  
  
"Now this one," Sara said, pointing to a watery blue dress with a asymmetric hem line from mid calf to mid thigh, and sleeves slashed from shoulder to elbow and elbow to wrist, "is favoured by young ladies such as yourself, and quite popular with young lads as well,"  
  
Severus' mouth dropped open, he managed a slightly strained, "I was planning on something slightly more conservative, I will be teaching at Hogwarts,"  
  
"Ah, a new teacher. Well, let me see," Sara said as she flicked through the book quickly, "Now, these dresses are more conservative but still cut to make the most of the female form. As you can see bodices and corsets are making a return, it's as if they never left, and for some people that is true,"  
  
Wanting to get out of the shop and far away from Sara as possible Severus chose two of the dresses. A dark blue dress with embroidered detail around the hem, collar, cuffs and chest, and an amethyst coloured square-neck dress with tapered sleeves and ribbon detailing around the neckline.  
  
Unfortunately for Severus, Sara had the dresses in stock and wanted Severus to try them on to see how well they fitted and to see if they needed any alterations. So Severus disappeared into the changing room and tried on the amethyst coloured dress, when he came back out to show Sara, she immediately descended upon him.  
  
Poppy was standing a far distance away and chuckled at a distressed looking Severus as Sara flustered about him, rearranging and re-stitching parts of the dress. Finally Sara positioned Severus in front of a mirror to check that the dress hung right.  
  
"Something is out of place here," Sara muttered to herself, "I know," Sara said as she pulled the pins that were holding Severus' bun in place, and fluffed out Severus' hair.  
  
And according to sod's law, the door of the shop opened and in walked Hermione with Harry and Ron in tow; they all stopped in the doorway and gaped at the reflection of Severus in the mirror.  
  
"Wow," Ron mouthed.  
  
"That's a beautiful dress, Professor Snape," Hermione commented.  
  
Sara turned and smiled at the students, "Always good to see that people approve," she commented, and then added, "I see you have a few admirers,"  
  
Severus blanched at the comment, "I will never live this down," he muttered to Poppy.  
  
Poppy put a reassuring hand on Severus' shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I will not say a word,"  
  
"I am not worried about you, Poppy," Severus replied.  
  
Poppy gave his shoulder a squeeze then turned her attention to the trio at the door, "Would I be right to assume that you are here to buy a dress, Miss Granger? Unless there is something that the boys are not saying," she joked.  
  
Hermione smiled, "As far as I'm aware yes," she said as she moved into the shop.  
  
The boys averted their gaze from Severus and followed Hermione in.  
  
"Well, Seraphina, why don't you try on the other dress whilst I serve Miss Granger," Sara suggested.  
  
Severus nodded and stepped into the cubicle and drew the curtains shut. As Severus changed into the second dress, he could hear the conversation outside.  
  
"I'm looking for something for my cousin," Hermione explained, "she's into the whole Goth genre,"  
  
"Ah, the Gothic style, we stock many dresses in that style, it is a trend that seems to be going full circle, we influenced muggle fashion and they influence us in return," Sara said, "anything in particular?"  
  
"The usual, tapered sleeves, full skirt, corset, lace and velvet, preferably in black or dark blue," Hermione said.  
  
"I have the perfect dress," Sara said.  
  
Eventually Severus bought the two dresses and two extra plain black cotton dresses, and left the shop. After shrinking his purchase Severus turned to Poppy, "Is that all?" he asked.  
  
"Well, for today," Poppy said, "You can always order your other bits and bobs via the owl post, or you can always get things from Diagon Alley,"  
  
Severus sighed in relief.  
  
"Now, I have to go to the Hogsmeade Clinic to consult with Dr Philips about the new medical communiqué, and you are suppose to meet Flora, Victoria and Alates at the Three Broomsticks" Poppy said.  
  
"Do I have to?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, they are expecting you, I will join you after speaking to Dr Philips, now go," Poppy said pushing Severus in the direction of the Pub.  
  
Severus set off for the Three Broomsticks at a very slow pace, and eventually arrived sooner than he would have wanted, that is if he actually wanted to be there. There were many people in the pub, as it was a Saturday, looking around Severus spotted Flora waving at him from a booth next to a window to the left of the room. Severus made his way toward the trio and slipped into a seat next to Flora.  
  
"Ah, Severus, I'm glad you made it," Alates said and placed a mug of butterbeer in front of Severus.  
  
Severus smiled weakly and said, "I would not have missed it for the world,"  
  
"She says that so sincerely," Flora laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, Seraphina, we don't bite, much," Alates said deadpan.  
  
"Oh hush, Alates, we don't want to scare off the new teacher before she has started teaching," Flora playfully chided.  
  
"Yes, Alates, don't forget that this is Severus' cousin, you wouldn't want him to get hostile with you, would you?" Victoria chipped in.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't know about that," Alates said coyly.  
  
Flora began to laugh.  
  
"Alates," Victoria said in mock-horror, "It's always the quiet ones," she said to Severus.  
  
Severus laughed weakly and threw a puzzled look at the duelling professor.  
  
Flora recovered from her laughing fir and said, "Well, I'm not sure you would have a chance with him,"  
  
"Why not?" Alates asked.  
  
"Oh, well, we think.we're sure that Severus is taken," Victoria explained.  
  
Severus looked at Victoria in astonishment; it was news to him that he was 'taken'.  
  
"Really? By who?" Alates said.  
  
"Well," Victoria said, looking at Flora.  
  
"We think that it's Remus," Flora finished off for Victoria.  
  
Unfortunately Severus was taking a swig from his butterbeer at the time and began to choke on it, Flora gave Severus a few slaps on the back to help. Once Severus had recovered he looked at Flora and asked, "What?"  
  
Flora had the grace to look sheepishly at the table, but Victoria answered for her, "It's just a hunch,"  
  
"How did you get to that conclusion," Severus asked incredulously.  
  
"A mixture of things, really," Flora said, "the way they talk and interact with each other, the things they talked about,"  
  
"Not that we eavesdrop on their conversation," Victoria hastened to add, "Only when we accidentally overhear or something,"  
  
Victoria suddenly regarded Severus shrewdly, "You gave quite a reaction to finding out Severus may be in a relationship with Remus,"  
  
"Well, I am quite sure Severus is not in a relationship, let alone homosexual, he would have said something to me," Severus said quickly.  
  
"Or perhaps you were concerned about a certain DADA professor," Victoria said,  
  
"The both of you seem to get along quite well," Alates suggested.  
  
"There is nothing going on between us," Severus said.  
  
"Not now, may be later though," Victoria said.  
  
Severus realised that no matter what he said the trio would make up their own conclusions about it, so he decided that silence was the preferable option, second to perhaps hexing them into oblivion but he knew that Albus would not be pleased by that alternative.  
  
***  
  
Severus was now safely back in his quarters, he had just had to endure dinner with Flora, Alates and Victoria throwing knowing looks at him all night as he sat next to Remus. Severus pulled out a large roll of parchment from his desk and then went to his bookcase and chose three large books. A knock sounded at the front door and Severus went over to let Remus in.  
  
"So how was your day at Hogsmeade?" Remus asked with a certain glint in his eyes.  
  
Severus looked at Remus and said, "You already know, so why are you asking?"  
  
"I just wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth," Remus said, "you know I think you are starting to get some kind of following, I can't wait to see what happens when the rest of the school comes back for the new term,"  
  
Severus' eyes widened, "Following? Who? No wait, I don't want to know," Severus said sitting down, "Is it too late for a appearance charm?"  
  
"Well, for a appearance charm to work the other people will have to be ignorant of the fact that there is one, so yes," Remus said, "I noticed that Flora, Victoria and Alates were giving you weird looks over dinner,"  
  
"Oh that, that is nothing, a simple misunderstanding," Severus said, "I never knew the three of them were so."  
  
"Boisterous," Remus suggested, "you are never around them long enough to realise that, be thankful. I thought Victoria and Flora were bad as a duo but now with Alates they are a force to be reckoned with,"  
  
"We really should start working," Severus said, changing the topic, "I will need to teach you the basics of interpretating the data," Severus partially unrolled the parchment onto the coffee table; it was the roll that Remus had seen in the laboratory the day before.  
  
Remus took a seat next to Severus.  
  
"As I said yesterday, everything is made up of molecules, when these molecules are subjected to certain chemicals or high temperatures they begin to break up and form other molecules," Severus began, "For instances, the plant Cannabis sativa contains the main cannabinol delta-9- tetrahydrocannabinol, which when metabolised produces the compound delta-9- tetrahydrocannabinol carboxyl, the compound is a unique metabolite for cannabis. Of course, for many other plant and animal products the molecules do break down into similar metabolites.  
  
"When you read the molecules off the parchment it is difficult to know what they came from, you have to see the 'big picture', some compounds breakdown to form several smaller molecules so if you find all of them in the results it is more than likely that that compound was present in the mixture,  
  
"Smaller molecules come out of the apparatus first and larger molecules last, on the side of the parchment there is a time scale written down and a line drawn through that corresponds to the molecules. Here at the beginning," Severus pointed to a single molecule, "this is hydrogen, it is only an atom so has come out first. Further along is ethanol, which is made up of nine atoms and comes out later,  
  
"How do you know the break-down products of the compounds?" Remus asked.  
  
"Ah, when I first learnt of this separation techniques I subjected all of the potions ingredients to it so produced a book of compounds and their breakdown products," Severus said, putting the smaller of his three books in front of Remus, "Also, I did another book that related the breakdown products to the compound," this time the largest book was placed in front of Remus.  
  
Remus' eyes widened, he reached out and opened the first book, "You must have had a lot of time on your hands," he commented. "How reliable is this technique?"  
  
"Nothing is one hundred percent reliable, but this is approximately ninety- five percent accurate," Severus said, "Do you understand it?"  
  
"Somewhat," Remus replied.  
  
"Somewhat?" Severus repeated, "If you were one of my students I would have you go away and write a foot long essay on the subject,"  
  
"A foot long essay isn't that much, wouldn't it be better if it was longer," Remus said.  
  
"Not necessarily," Severus said, "If the essay was four feet long the students have a tendency to babble and confuse themselves, but with a foot they would need to understand the subject well enough to be able to write a concise report that covers it all and leaves out the filler information,"  
  
"You are a very hard taskmaster," Remus said with a laugh.  
  
Severus shrugged and stood up, "We will need some writing implements," he said whilst crossing the room toward his desk.  
  
As Severus reached his desk he suddenly fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself, Remus who had been watching Severus immediately got and strode over.  
  
"Are you okay, Severus?" Remus asked and laid a hand on Severus' shoulder.  
  
Severus' face was contorted in pain and tiny beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, he gasped in pain and pitched forward, and began to convulse. Remus leaped up and ran over to the Fireplace and called Poppy, then returned to Severus' side and turned him onto his side.  
  
Poppy burst through the fireplace in a swirl of green a few moments later and immediately started to cast a charm to stop the spasms that were wracking Severus' body. Pulling a small vial with green liquid inside from her brown leather bag, Poppy proceeded to pour it down Severus' throat.  
  
Slowly Severus began to relax, his breathing returning to normal. "Arm hurts," he whispered.  
  
"Don't tell me Voldemort is calling him," Remus said darkly.  
  
"I do not know, it has never hurt this much" Poppy said as she pulled up the sleeve on his left arm and gasped.  
  
Remus looked at Poppy and then down to Severus' arm and gasped as well, "Where's it gone?" he asked in astonishment.  
  
Poppy stood up and went to the fireplace and called Albus, as Albus appeared through the fireplace Poppy explained the situation to him. Albus reached Severus and examined Severus' left arm as if to confirm it for himself.  
  
"Poppy do you have any theories?" Albus asked.  
  
"Only that the potion that changed him to a female must have altered his entire being including the mark," Poppy said.  
  
"But I thought the Dark Mark was not only graphed onto the skin but also the soul," Remus said.  
  
"This is getting more intriguing," Albus commented. "Poppy I want you to run every available test on Severus and compare it with his old medical records,"  
  
"Do I not get a say in this?" Severus asked in a raspy voice.  
  
"Of course, child," Albus said.  
  
"Then I agree," Severus said with a slight smile.  
  
"I want to keep you in the infirmary overnight, just for observational purposes," Poppy said.  
  
"And for the test," Severus said.  
  
"Yes, them too," replied Poppy, "I will use mobiluscorpus to transport you to the infirmary,"  
  
Severus nodded his assent.  
  
"Would you like me to continue with the interpretation?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, I would rather I was present to supervise," Severus said, "there is a third book on the table that you should read, it teaches the basics of what I am teaching you,"  
  
***** 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Hello everybody! Another fortnight another chapter, its not as long as I had hoped for but it does contain the essentials. Thank-you for Tanya (No, there is no need to beg for more, though I may not say no to a it of grovelling) and QsDaughter (I guess it could be seen as a mistake or they arranged to meet and got a drink ready for Severus:-)) for your reviews.  
Do you remember in the front summary I said that I intend the fic to be about 100 pages long? Well, its now 99pages (38,000 words, if anyone's interested!) and I'm just halfway through the story, I'm not intending to write till the end of their academic year (July), possible April or May. Things should start getting interesting in next chapter.  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Severus had just finished in the shower when he heard a knock at the door, tying a black silk dressing gown around himself Severus went to see who it was, upon opening the door Severus saw that it was Remus.  
  
"A bit early for social calls is it not?" Severus asked.  
  
"Good morning to you too," Remus said, "I was just passing and thought I'd escort you to breakfast,"  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes, "Has Poppy put you up to this?" he asked.  
  
Remus just smiled.  
  
"Well, you had better come in," Severus said moving away from the door, "I am just getting ready,"  
  
Severus led the way into the lounge and motioned for Remus to take a seat, then walked back into his own room to get dressed. After slipping into a simple black dress Severus tied his hair back into a single plait that fell to the small of his back, finally Severus pulled on his boots then rejoined Remus in the lounge.  
  
Remus looked up as Severus entered, "That's the shortest time that I've had to wait for a woman to get ready," he commented.  
  
"That could be because I am not one," Severus replied, "Shall we go now?"  
  
"Of course," Remus said standing up.  
  
They walked up to the Great Hall at a leisurely pace.  
  
"How were the tests?" Remus asked.  
  
Severus sighed, "I was prodded, poked and gave every known sample humanly possible,"  
  
"Fun morning. When do you get the results back?" Remus asked  
  
"In a few days," Severus said.  
  
As it was the holidays breakfast and lunch was an informal affair where staff and students came and went as they pleased, only dinner remained a constant. In the Great Hall Albus was busy talking to Flora and the Gryffindor trio were conspiring. Severus took a seat next to Albus and greeted everyone present, suddenly Severus stiffened, and he pushed his chair backward and looked under the table.  
  
"Something the matter, Seraphina?" Albus asked.  
  
Severus looked up with a slight disgusted look and said, "I felt something on my lap. Its Snuffles,"  
  
At the mention of his name Snuffles padded out from beneath the table, and sat next to Severus his tail gently thumping on the stone floor. Severus looked toward Remus who was seated to his right, Remus shrugged.  
  
"Maybe if you feed him he'll go away," Remus suggested.  
  
"Fine," Severus said with a sigh. Picking up a rasher of bacon Severus dangled it in front of Snuffles who eagerly accepted it and returned to under the table.  
  
Severus pulled his chair back to its former position and was pouring himself a cup of tea when he looked toward the door about the same time he heard Snuffles low growl. In the door way stood the familiar shape of Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, Severus' old school friend and fellow Deatheater.  
  
Lucius was wearing an expensive fur trimmed black velvet cloak over an Italian silk robe, an emerald set into a silver ring adorned his black dragon-hide clad hands, and gripped in his right hand was a silver snake head mounted on a polished ebony cane.  
  
Severus gently elbowed Albus who stood up as soon as he saw the visitor; Lucius strode across the hall and quickly closed the gap separating the both of them.  
  
"What an unexpected surprise, Lucius," Albus said in his usual cheery voice, "to what do I own the pleasure,"  
  
Lucius smiled, "I just came by to discuss some points that the governors and I were debating about at the last meeting last week,"  
  
"Really," Albus said, "In that case we had better go to my office to discuss things,"  
  
Just then Lucius saw Severus and immediately said, "I do believe we have not been introduced, I am Lucius Malfoy,"  
  
Severus eyed the outstretched hand cautiously before standing up to face Lucius, "I am Seraphina Snape, substitute teacher," Severus said whilst shaking Lucius' hand.  
  
"Substitute teacher?" Lucius asked.  
  
Severus looked over at Albus who gave a slight nod, "I am substituting potions for my cousin Severus,"  
  
Lucius raised an eyebrow, "I have never heard Severus speak of an cousins before," he commented, "Speaking of which where is Severus?"  
  
"On family business," Albus said, "Now you were saying about the points you wish to discuss." Albus said as he began to walk toward the door, forcing Lucius to walk with him.  
  
Severus sat back down and watched as Lucius disappeared around the corner. A voice interrupted his thoughts, "You'll want to stay away from him his bad news," Flora said quietly.  
  
Severus looked at the Herbology professor, "Severus has already told me much about him,"  
  
Lunch was finished in a more subdue manner.  
  
***  
  
When Lucius left Albus summoned Severus, Remus and Poppy to his room they all gathered around his desk, Severus in the middle with Poppy to his right and Remus to his left. Albus wasted no time on the pleasantries, "You all know why I have called you all here," The trio mumbled in the affirmative.  
  
"It would seem that Voldemort knows that you are no longer connect to him through the dark mark," Albus commented.  
  
"Wait, how does the Dark Mark connect you to Voldemort?" Remus interrupted.  
  
Severus looked at Remus and explained, "Voldemort created the Dark Mark using some a spell and some of his blood, the blood acts as a 'homing' device of sorts,"  
  
"Can the Dark Mark be erased?" Asked Remus.  
  
"Either death or a powerful, and as yet, uninvented spell, can break the connection to Voldemort; the Dark Mark is bound to the individual's body and mind," Severus said.  
  
"Yes," Albus said, "Now Voldemort will think you either dead or free. Severus, what will Lucius tell Voldemort?"  
  
"I believe that Lucius was only the primary scout, my absence at Hogwarts will raise suspicions especially since I am no longer connected to Voldemort. Also my presence here as Seraphina will raise a passing interest, and I expect that I will be questioned covertly by the children of the Deatheaters when they return. Once they have more information they would send more scouts to locate me, which would mean that they will come to Hogwarts or are already at Hogwarts," Severus said.  
  
"We should be prepared for them," Albus said, "Are there any people at Hogwarts that you suspect to be working for Voldemort?"  
  
"Most of the Slytherins especially the older ones who wish to prove themselves, and a few Ravenclaws," Severus replied.  
  
"How about the Professors?" Remus asked.  
  
Severus smiled wryly, "Not this year,"  
  
"I will contact some of my people to keep an eye on the situation," Albus said.  
  
"Will the Order need to be told?" asked Poppy.  
  
"No, not yet it is still early days," Replied Albus. "Poppy how is your research progressing?"  
  
"I have found nothing that is relevant about Severus' condition. Yesterday I asked my mentor, Dr Philips, about gender changing potions, but he too has never heard of it. Perhaps it was not the potion that had changed you, Severus. Did anything unusual happen to you prior to the incident in the classroom?" Poppy asked.  
  
"No, I can think of nothing," replied Severus.  
  
"What about the incident at Halloween?"  
  
"That would have been over a month ago, I do not believe it to be connected,"  
  
"It may do, Severus," Albus said, "It was the first time that you exhibited wandless magic, and I believe that you can still use it,"  
  
Remus looked at Severus in surprise, "You can still use wandless magic? I did hear from the students that you did it once after a class, but that was it,"  
  
"Albus and I decided that it was not the type of information that would be beneficial to me if everyone knew about it," Severus said, the words 'especially Voldemort' hung silently in the air.  
  
"Have you analysed the potion yet?" asked Poppy.  
  
"I have interpreted half of the results, and I intend to analyse the next half tonight,"  
  
"Do you think the Dark Mark will reappear on you once you have taken the cure?" asked Remus.  
  
"Hopefully the disappearance of the Dark Mark on this body will mean that it will not appear on your male body," Poppy said.  
  
"This brings me to the next question: have you thought of what explanation you will give Voldemort when you find a cure for your condition?" Albus asked.  
  
"No," Severus said, "I will have to when the time draws nearer, though I am not sure any explanation would be plausible,"  
  
"We will think of something," Albus said.  
  
***  
  
The Christmas break flew by and soon it was the feast before the first day of the new term. Severus had finished the interpretation of the results with the help of Remus, and had not liked the results so had performed a second analysis with slightly modified conditions, the second set of results did not please him either so Severus resolved to perform a third analysis later in the week using a different technique.  
  
As Severus sat at the Staff table he was aware that a lot of the students were looking at him and whispering to their neighbours. Having agreed with Albus that most of his 'Severus tricks' may lead some of the students to work out who Seraphina really was, Severus resigned himself to give them a watered-down version of his glare.  
  
The chattering of the students died down as Albus rose and gently hit his goblet with a fork. "Now that I have your attention, may I take this time to welcome you all back to Hogwarts, I hope that you all had an enjoyably Christmas. I would also like to introduce a new member of staff, Professor Snape, cousin to our own Potion Master." Albus said, he looked over and motioned for Severus to stand.  
  
Reluctantly Severus stood and took a small bow. The Slytherins clapped the hardest, whilst the Gryffindors (with the exception of Harry, Hermione and Ron) clapped hesitantly.  
  
"It is unfortunate that Professor Snape was called away over the Christmas break on family matters, hopefully he will return to us quite soon, but in the mean time please make Professor Snape's cousin feel welcome here," Albus concluded and sat down.  
  
The food appeared onto the plates along the tables and the feasting began, the pupils and professors talked amongst themselves, mainly regarding the Christmas break and the new professor.  
  
***** 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Thank-you for your kind reviews everyone; hopeful you will enjoy this chapter and the little revelation within. I would like to thank my beta reader Deborah, for checking my stuff and giving me ideas to work on, one which will be seen in the next chapter, more on that next time.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
It was warm in the Slytherin common room, although the dungeons were extremely cold in the winter the rooms that were under use were always warm, with the exception of the Potions classroom. Severus learned quite early on in his teaching career that warm classrooms usually induced sleep and lethargy in the student body, which was why the Potions room was just warm enough that the students could still function but did not freeze to death.  
  
Severus was standing to the left of the fireplace, which was just tall enough for a first year to stand in, and the students were gathered around him in a loose semi-circle. The upper years were seated on the brown leather couches and green velvet chairs; the lower years were either stood behind or seated on the floor in front. All of them had their eyes fixed on Severus.  
  
"Good evening, as you may be aware, I will be substituting all of Professor Snape's duties, I will be teaching potions and taking on the responsibilities of the Head of Slytherin. Professor Snape has told me many things about Hogwarts and the Slytherins, and I will endeavour to hold true to his image.  
  
"Unlike many of my colleagues I have not attended Hogwarts and so was never sorted into any of the four houses, but I am confident that as a Snape I would have been a Slytherin, the house of ambition, cunning and, the little known trait, patience. They are the characteristics that I want all of you to realise you have the potential to reach, and I will help you reach that goal. For too long have the Slytherins been seen as the black sheep of Hogwarts, to be blamed for the misfortunes and stupidity of others, despite what some member of the school thinks Slytherins are not devoid of integrity and morals.  
  
"Get on the right side of me and we shall get along fine, however, I do not suffer fools gladly and will not turn a blind eye to any wrong doing. Now, it is late and you all have an early morning tomorrow so I shall leave the lecturing for another day, I bid you all a goodnight," Severus concluded.  
  
The Slytherins all stood as Severus exited the common room.  
  
Back in his own quarters Severus picked up a large bundle of parchment that sat on his coffee table, after reading for forty minutes Severus threw them back onto the table in disgust and stalked into his bedroom.  
  
***  
  
The first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws began to file into the Potions classroom looking both curious and wary, they took their seats in silence and waited for Severus to begin.  
  
"Good morning, class. I have read over the schedules and notes that Professor Snape has left me. Can anyone tell me what you are to be learning today?" asked Severus.  
  
A few hands raised into the air.  
  
"Mr Sampson," Severus said and pointed to the young Ravenclaw.  
  
Charlie looked slightly surprised that Severus had known his name, but recovered quickly before answering, "We are suppose to learn how to brew the pepper-up potion," he said confidently.  
  
"Correct," Severus said, "however, you will not be learning how to brew the pepper-up potion this time round," the class looked back at him surprised, "because we will be learning about laboratory safety. I have seen the amount of accidents that occur in this classroom, and I believe that it is time I taught the correct laboratory etiquette,"  
  
Severus walked over to the chalkboard and picked up a piece of white chalk, he turned to the class and asked, "Who can tell me what dangers are present in a laboratory of any sort?"  
  
Slowly some hands were raised.  
  
"Mr Manor?" Severus asked.  
  
"Dangerous ingredients?" Justin said unsurely.  
  
"Yes, and what can you do about it?" Severus asked as he wrote the suggestion on the board.  
  
Justin looked back and colour begin to rise in his cheeks, "Er.wear gloves."  
  
"Yes, and?" Severus prompted.  
  
".don't handle them unless you need to," Justin said.  
  
"Thank-you, Mr Manor," Severus said relieving Justin his embarrassment, "safe handling of dangerous ingredients depends on the ingredient, if it was a poisonous plant like Belladonna, them you should be wearing gloves when you handle it, but if it was two liquids that are toxic when mixed together then they should be placed as far apart as possible and not be handled at the same time,"  
  
When the blackboard was filled with dangers and their remedies, Severus decided to use the last half hour to teach the students a few basic charms that were useful for the laboratory. One of which was the containment charm continere periculum, which casts a light blue sphere around the target, it keeps the target within an impenetrable magical barrier that can only be removed by a dispelling charm.  
  
The students were eager to try out the spells and Severus created several dangerous scenarios for them to amend. All of the students seem to be adequate at casting the charms, except for a Hufflepuff who had accidentally encased his foot in the containment charm.  
  
After the class left Severus sat down and smiled to himself; the students were more relaxed and looked relatively less terrified, and they were able to recall most of the teachings when Severus had quizzed then at the end of the lesson.  
  
Severus stood up and walked through a plain oak door to the left of the classroom, which led into his office. Picking-up the small leather bound book from the green velvet couch Severus stretched himself out on it, his shoulders resting on the armrest, and opened up the book to a dog-eared paged and began to read.  
  
So engrossed in the book was Severus that he did not realise the time until he heard the door of the classroom being opened and the sound footsteps on the stone slabs. Quickly rolling off the couch and onto his feet Severus straightened his robes and walked into the classroom.  
  
He could feel the students watching him as he made his way to his desk and sat down, Severus could see that all of the students were present, so stood again and walked in front of his desk.  
  
"Good morning, today I will be teaching you the theory of a gentle sleeping inducing potions, called Sleep Dust," Severus said, "Angel's dust was created by a thirteenth century wise-woman to promote sleep in young children, the other potions at that time were suitable for adults but were too strong for young children and sometimes resulted in placing the child into a deep coma.  
  
"The recipe to make sleep dust is simple however the brewing of it is difficult as it requires constant attention once it has begun. The base of most sleeping draughts use Majorana hortenis (marjoram) as the active composite, however it is too strong for young children so Viola odorata (violet) is used as an alternative. Articum lappa (burdock) and Thymus vulgaris (Thyme) are also added, can anyone can tell me what are their properties?" Severus asked. "Miss Granger?"  
  
"Articum lappa is used for protection and Thymus vulgaris keeps away nightmares," Hermione said.  
  
"Correct," Severus said.  
  
As Severus walked over to the blackboard to write down the three ingredients Draco began to screw up tiny pieces of parchment and flick them at Harry's head, Severus turned around and saw the last paper ball that Draco flicked.  
  
"Five points from Slytherin, Mister Malfoy," Severus said.  
  
Draco's eyes widened and his, mouth dropped open, as did most of the class.  
  
"What for?" Draco asked when he recovered from the shock.  
  
"For throwing pieces of parchment at Mister Potters head," Severus replied.  
  
"But I." Draco began protesting.  
  
"If I were you I would not complete that sentence, Mister Malfoy, I would hate to take off more points for lying," Severus said.  
  
"My father will hear of this," Draco muttered.  
  
"Are you going to trouble your father with such trivial matters? You need to learn to take responsibilities for your actions, Mister Malfoy," Severus said.  
  
Draco stared at Severus speechlessly but decided not to argue any further; instead he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his desk. A few of the Gryffindors began to laugh.  
  
"Two points from Gryffindors," Severus announced.  
  
The laughter stopped abruptly and they stared at Severus in disbelief.  
  
"For laughing at another's misfortune," Severus added. "Shall we carry on with the lesson or does anyone else have something to say?" When met with silence Severus nodded and proceeded with the remainder of the lesson.  
  
At the end of the lesson Severus asked Hermione to stay for a few moments.  
  
"I wish to ask if you would like to carry on with the extra tuition classes that you had been taking before the Christmas break?" Severus asked.  
  
"You know about them?" Hermione asked slightly surprised.  
  
"Yes, I have been reading some of Severus' notes," Severus replied with a small smile.  
  
"Of course, I would love to," replied Hermione.  
  
"Same time and place?" asked Severus.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, "if it isn't too much trouble,"  
  
"No trouble at all, Miss Granger," Severus said, "I look forward to working with you,"  
  
***  
  
The next evening Albus had decided to visit Severus in the dungeons, Severus answered the door looking extremely agitated. Severus led the way into the lounge the coffee table and surrounding floor was covered with pieces of parchment and a few open books, a small circle of uncovered floor was situated next to the coffee table.  
  
"Are you busy, Severus?" Albus asked.  
  
"No, I just cross checking the results of the analysis," Severus said as he picked up some parchment from a nearby green velvet armchair and proffered the seat to Albus.  
  
Albus sat down and watched as Severus cleared another seat. "So have you deciphered the potion?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Severus replied quietly.  
  
"That is good, now you can work on the antidote," Albus said cheerfully. "What is wrong?" Albus asked when Severus did not reply.  
  
Severus looked up into Albus' eyes; emotions raced though his own eyes.  
  
"The potion.it.it is an extremely powerful.glamour remover," Severus said.  
  
Albus opened his mouth to speak, closed it and reopened it, "Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Albus, I began to learning potions before I was able to walk. Yes I am sure," Severus said sharply.  
  
"Of course, my child, that was a stupid thing to ask," Albus said.  
  
"No, I am sorry, I should not have snapped at you," Severus replied.  
  
"Why would someone cast a glamour over you?" Albus asked.  
  
"I do not know," Severus replied as he buried his head into his hands.  
  
Albus stood up, walked over to Severus and laid a hand on his shoulders.  
  
"Albus, I wish to take the afternoon off tomorrow. I want to find some answers," Severus said.  
  
"Of course, I will not deny you that request. I will arrange cover for your lessons," Albus replied.  
  
***  
  
At Gringotts Severus handed over the key to his vault to the goblin at the desk, the goblin scrutinised Severus before dropping off his chair and motioned for Severus to follow him.  
  
The cart ride to his vault, 163, was as nauseating as usual; when the cart stopped Severus got out slowly and leaned against a pillar as he caught his breath. Severus composed himself and walked to the large steel door of the vault, placing the key in the lock Severus retrieved a vial of red liquid from his cloak pocket and inserted it into the hole next to the lock, and turned the key.  
  
Without looking at the interior of the door Severus knew how the lock was activating the mechanism within. The turning of the key triggered a beam of light that passed through the vial and into a black ball of light. As the light passes through the vial it changes from white to red, the ball analyses the light and if it is the correct colour the door unlocks. The red coloured liquid in the vial is a highly complex potion that none other than a potion master could brew; the ingredients and timing for the potion have to be exact otherwise the colour would be different, even if the colour of the liquid was off by a hue or shade the ball of light could detect it.  
  
The gently whirling of magic and cogs assured Severus that the liquid had passed the test. The steel doors began to open slowly outwards, Severus took a few steps back, the musty smell of books and money emanated from behind the door. When the door finally stopped the torches inside the chamber lit up at once bathing the interior with a soft orange light.  
  
To the left of the room were stacked a large number of chests, these contained galleons and jewellery, however, the focus of the room were the bookshelves full of books that dominated the room, Severus stepped into the room and breathed in deeply the smell of generations.  
  
Walking further into the room Severus began to search the bookshelves, finally stopping in front of shelves of plain, dull coloured leather-bound books, Severus picked out four books, two black and two brown. Embossed on the covers was the word 'Diary' and dates '1960-1965' and '1965-1970', Severus opened the front cover and checked the names inscribed in gold ink, 'Valere Snape nee Koti and 'Cronus Snape', and shrunk them into his inner cloak pocket.  
  
When Severus exited Gringotts he turned left and made his way to the British Magical Library at Diagon Alley, it was situated in one of the numerous side streets, Scribe Lane. The library was the largest in the wizarding world, containing the earliest written works by witches and wizards. Severus found a desk in an isolated area of the library and unshrunk the diaries, after picking up his mother's first diary and finding the date that he was born Severus began to read:  
  
".April 3rd: I have given birth to a health baby boy, Cronus has decided to call him 'Severus', it is a old family name. Severus must have been impatient for I went into labour some days early.It had been a long and difficult birth, the contractions began on the evening of the 1st - 36 hours - but it was worth the pain. Severus began to scream almost immediately, which bought Cronus running in."  
  
Severus stared at the entry with a frown, then opened up his father's diary to almost the same date:  
  
".April 4th: At last I have an heir to the Snape family, Valere gave birth yesterday to a boy, I have called him Severus, after Uncle Severus. Valere went into labour on the 1st, Ms Fenchurch, the midwife, was summoned immediately."  
  
"Fenchurch," Severus whispered, "I wonder where she is now,"  
  
Severus took out his pocket watch and looked at the time, it was a quarter past three, he packed up his books and went to the Public National Records room. The room was half the size of a football field and all four walls were filled floor-to-ceiling with books, lining each level were walkways and ladders.  
  
Severus climbed the central spiral staircase to the third level and walked to the north of the room, a blue 'F' was floating in front of the left side of the bookcases. Severus began looking through the spiral bound files, "Farquar.Fayer.Fedder.Ah, Fenchurch," Severus pulled out a large tome and began to flick through the pages.  
  
Severus suddenly looked up, "First name, what is her first name," he whispered to himself. Putting the file down he bought out his mother's first diary, enlarged it and turned to the entry for the third and skimmed read it. "Sarah Fenchurch,"  
  
Severus turned to the page containing all entries for 'Sarah Fenchurch', pointing his wand to the page, "Midwife, nineteen sixty-four," he said. Most of the entries faded away leaving three names. "Details," Severus said, underneath each name appeared a small paragraph. After reading the details Severus wrote down the details of the second person, a Sarah Fenchurch living in the village of Boxely in Kent.  
  
After packing up his thing Severus made his way to The Leaky Cauldron to take the floo back to The Three Broomsticks. It was dark when Severus arrived in Hogsmeade; wrapping his cloak tighter around himself Severus began walking back to Hogwarts. The January frost covered the countryside in a white blanket, which glistened in the half-moon light. The snow crunched underneath Severus' boots, the pathway had recently been cleared but the snowfall that afternoon had partially covered the tracks.  
  
As Severus was halfway up a hill when a piercing scream broke the silent night, Severus looked about sharply trying to pinpoint the source. A second scream sounded and Severus raced up the hill, crouching low when he neared the crest of the hill. Peering over a hedge Severus could see a loose circle of dark shapes around a solitary figure, Severus realised that the figures were Deatheaters.  
  
Moving slowly closer Severus could see that there were four Deatheaters, the person in the middle of the circle looked up toward the ringleader and Severus could see that it was an ex-pupil, a Ravenclaw by the name of Victoria Season she was a half-muggle who was the daughter of a prominent politician.  
  
Severus cast an invisibility and hover spell on himself, and began to move down the hill. Circling around to the furthest Deatheater Severus moved behind him and thrusted his wand into the Deatheaters back. "Do not make a sound if you want to live," Severus whispered into his ear.  
  
The Deatheater stiffened but did not make a sound.  
  
"If you value your life you will do as I say," Severus whispered. The Deatheater nodded slightly. "I want you to stun the rest of your group members," When the Deatheater didn't make a move Severus jabbed him with his wand.  
  
The Deatheater cast petrificus totalus on the Deatheater to his right; the spell hit and the Deatheater stiffened and fell to the floor. The Deatheater to his left reacted quickly and cast the killing curse, Severus leapt out of the way as the green light hit the Deatheater.  
  
The Deatheater to the right walked closer to the body of the fallen Deatheater and checked him. He looked back at the leader, "What's gotten into him?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe he is the traitor that Lord Voldemort has been talking about," the leader suggested, "It doesn't really matter now. Lets finish up here and go,"  
  
They turned their attention back to Victoria who was trying to crawl away, the leader walked up to her and kicked her to the ground, she gingerly turned over to face her attackers. "My father will never yield to Voldmemort," Victoria gasped.  
  
The other Deatheater walked to Victoria and slapped her, "It's Lord Voldemort to you," he said.  
  
"Get bent," Victoria retorted.  
  
"Let's just take her," the leader said and picked up Victoria her left arm, the other Deatheater grabbed her right arm and held her up.  
  
Severus dispelled his own charms and appeared in front of the Deatheaters, they jumped in surprise and dropped Victoria who gave a groan of pain. Severus fired a freezing spell at the duo but they leapt out of the way.  
  
"Expelliramus," the leader shouted.  
  
Severus' wand leapt from his hand into the open hand of the leader's, "I see now that it was you who caused that little ruckus earlier," the leader laughed, "not so clever without your wand, now are you?"  
  
Severus looked at his wand then at Victoria, resolution showed in his eyes. A line of fire ignited separating the Deatheaters from Severus and Victoria, the Deatheaters jumped back and shot several spells at Severus. Severus motioned with his hand and a light blue barrier appeared protecting himself and Victoria.  
  
"Accio wand," Severus called, and his wand returned to him.  
  
Gently grabbing Victoria around the waist Severus and propelled them both upward, the Deatheaters fired a few spells at Severus, most missed but a fireball grazed Severus' left arm.  
  
When Severus touched down at the front doors of Hogwarts he shifted Victoria so that he was cradling her, he dashed down the hallways and burst through the doors of the infirmary. Poppy came running and pointed to a vacant bed and Severus gently set her down.  
  
"I am going to call Albus," Severus said as Poppy began to work on Victoria.  
  
Albus appeared several moments later through the fireplace, "What happened?" he demanded.  
  
Severus recounted what happened.  
  
"I see that Voldemort is trying to recruit some influential figures," Albus said, "he is beginning to move, I fear that the time draws near,"  
  
"We will be prepared," Severus said.  
  
"Yes, we too have to move our plans forward," Albus said, "You said that the Deatheaters saw you use wandless magic," Severus nodded, "Voldemort will hear of it,"  
  
"Doubtless," Severus commented.  
  
"I would suggest you lay low for a while at Hogwarts, I would not put it pass Voldemort to try to persuade you to join him," Albus said.  
  
"Would it not aid our side if I were to rejoin Voldemort and assume my role as a spy again," suggested Severus.  
  
"No," Albus said hotly.  
  
Severus looked at Albus in shock; it was unusual that Albus became so fierce.  
  
"My apologise, Severus," Albus said, "I do not wish to lose you to Voldemort again,"  
  
Severus nodded, "I understand, but if need be I will not hesitate to take on my former role,"  
  
"I hope it will not come to that," Albus said. Turning his attention back to Victoria Albus asked Poppy, "How is she?"  
  
Poppy spoke without looking at Albus, "She will live, but it will take many days for her to heal. She has two cracked ribs, a fractured tibia and collar bone, some minor internal bleeding and many bruises and cuts," Poppy straightened up and caught site of Severus' arm, "Have you been running around with that all night?" Poppy asked.  
  
"It's just a superficial burn, Poppy," Severus said.  
  
"Superficial burns still need tending too, it is an open wound and will attract bacteria and germs," Poppy said as she began taking care of Severus' wound.  
  
"Will Victoria be able to answer some questions tonight?" asked Albus.  
  
"No, I have given her a mild sedative and I expect she will sleep till at least tomorrow afternoon," Poppy replied.  
  
"Then I will try to drop by then," Albus said.  
  
*** 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while now, I have been revising for my end of semester exams, I'm into my second week of exams already. So this chapter is a bit longer to make up for it, 11 pages long or 4,300 words. I'm glad that you like the twist in ch.15, there will be another twist in the next chapter, but I won't spoil it here.  
  
QsDaughter: all I can say is that Severus is in denial and doesn't truly believe it yet, in some subsequent chapters he will get over the denial and move onto another stage, maybe anger, self-pity etc.  
  
Claire: No there won't be any Severus/Sirius or Severus/Remus, it's not really a romance, and I don't really have anything new that won't make it cliche-y.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
It was late in the afternoon when Victoria awoke; Severus was called to the infirmary because Victoria had insisted that she thank her rescuer personally. Severus was sitting next to Victoria's bed whilst Albus was sitting on the other side.  
  
"If you hadn't shown up I'm sure I would have been dead by now," Victoria said to Severus as she held onto his left hand.  
  
"It was just good timing," Severus said.  
  
"I guess Lady Luck was smiling down on me last night," Victoria joked.  
  
"Why were you there last night?" asked Albus.  
  
"Well, I was coming to see you, Professor Dumbledore," Victoria said, "It's about he-who-must-not-be-named,"  
  
"Please, call him by his really name," Albus said.  
  
Victoria hesitated before saying quietly, "Voldemort,"  
  
"There, that wasn't so bad was it," Albus said, "Now why did you want to see me,"  
  
"He has propositioned my parents, he wants them to join him," Victoria said, "I didn't know who else to turn to; Cornelius Fudge is still denying the return of Voldemort,"  
  
"What does Voldemort want with your parents?" asked Severus.  
  
"My father works for the Ministry in the Department of Investigation, and my mother is a MP working in the Department of Defence," Victoria said.  
  
"It looks like he is trying to control both the wizarding and muggle world," Severus said.  
  
"The situation is more serious than I first thought, I will have to see if I can meet the muggle Prime Minister as soon as possible and explain the situation to him," Albus said.  
  
"Fudge will not like you going over his head about it and contradicting what he claims to be the truth," Severus said.  
  
"Screw Fudge, I can get my mother to arrange a private meeting with the Prime Minister," Victoria said.  
  
"Yes, as soon as possible, Victoria," Albus said, "Now about your predicament, I have some contacts within the Ministry and can arrange protection for you and your parents, and if worse comes to worse I have a few tricks up my sleeve,"  
  
"Thank-you, Professor," Victoria said as she bowed her head.  
  
"There is nothing for you to worry about, I will make the necessary arrangements, you just rest and recover," Albus said.  
  
***  
  
Late Friday evening, Severus was just marking some second year essays when he heard a knock at his office door. Severus looked at the old clock hanging above the door and saw that it was 7:30pm, most of the students were in their respective houses and the teachers, like him, were marking the backlog of homework from the Christmas holidays in their offices or the teachers lounge. Severus usually stayed away from the teachers lounge when ever possible, there were always too many people, and even as Seraphina he had decided not to break from tradition.  
  
"Come in," Severus called out.  
  
The brass door knob slowly turned and the door swung open, a seventh-year Slytherin was standing on the other side, "Professor Snape, I was wondering if you could help me with some homework, I'm a bit stuck on a question," the student said.  
  
"Of course. Brian Mallon is it not?" asked Severus, as he watched the lean built blonde cross the threshold and close the door. Brian was the eldest of a family of five, his parents were suspected Deatheaters, but that fact had not been proven yet.  
  
"Yes, professor," Brian answered.  
  
"Take a seat, please," Severus said as he indicated to a worn mahogany chair, Brian sat down and folded his hands on his lap.  
  
"Let me just get a copy of the work I set," Severus said rising from his seat Severus went over to a cabinet behind him and opened the top draw, as Severus had his back to Brian he did not see the wand that was aimed at him.  
  
"Petrificus totalus," Brian shouted.  
  
The spell hit Severus square in the back, he immediately stiffened and fell backward hitting his head on the stone floor. Brian walked cautiously around the desk, and placed two fingers under Severus' jaw to check that he was still alive, Brian allowed himself a smirk as he waved his wand over Severus and said "Caecus corpus," slowly Severus began to fade until his image disappeared. Brian prodded the air where Severus was as if to make sure his spell had worked.  
  
Standing up Brian pointed his wand at the space where Severus was and cast a levitating charm, motioning with his wand Brian directed the invisible Severus in front of him as he began to make his way through the castle. There were a few people still wandering around the castle as curfew wasn't until 9pm, or 10pm for the upper years.  
  
Brian had just emerged from the stairwell that connected the dungeons with the ground floor of the castle when he felt something jab him in the small of his back, turning abruptly Brian saw nothing behind him.  
  
"Surprise, surprise," Severus' voice said from the emptiness.  
  
The space that Brian was staring into began to shimmer and Severus appeared, standing in a fighting stance, wand pointed towards Brian, who began to back away in fright and tripped over his foot, landing on his back.  
  
"B-b-but.I.y-you," Brian stuttered, his green eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"You were not listening when I addressed all of Slytherin house on Sunday were you?" Severus asked, "Slytherins possess both cunning and patience, and I used both on you. If you have ever read Hogwarts: A History you will know that, unless you are a powerful witch or wizard, your magic is automatically diminished in the hallways, it is very useful to prevent the students from hexing each other to death. All I had to do was wait till you stepped out of my office,"  
  
"You were never unconscious?" Brian said.  
  
"No," Severus replied, "Now I believe that you have some explaining to do,"  
  
Brian looked up at Severus and quickly scrabbled to his feet and ran down the hallway, Severus sighed and aimed his wand at the retreating figure, "Stupefy," he said. The spell hit Brian and he fell crashing to the ground, his momentum carrying him a few extra feet.  
  
Severus walked over to the crumpled heap and cast 'pertrificus totalus' at it, the crumpled head straightened and stiffened immediately, "Mobiluscorpus," Severus said. Severus led the way to Albus' office, passing a bemused first-year Hufflepuff along the way, "His has been misbehaving," Severus said as way of explanation. The Hufflepuff stared in both shock and horror before quickly running the other way.  
  
Severus knocked twice before entering Albus' office; Albus was sitting behind his desk reading through his daily letters, looking up Albus noticed the floating figure of a student behind Severus. Having set the student down on the floor Severus related the incident to Albus.  
  
"Did you use wandless magic to free yourself?" asked Albus.  
  
"Yes, it took a little longer than I would have liked," Severus said.  
  
"The counter-curse is quite difficult," Albus said.  
  
"Shall I get some veritaserum to question Mr Mallon?" Severus suggested.  
  
"No, that would not be a good idea yet," Albus said, "he is not yet eighteen and therefore a minor, we need to contact his parents before we proceed,"  
  
Within the hour Brian's parents had been contacted and had arrived, they immediately demanded their son be revived and released, which Severus complied to. The Mallons were seated in front of Albus at his desk and Severus was standing next to Albus, as he gave an account of the reason why they were summoned.  
  
Jonathan Mallon hit his hand against the desk and stood up sharply, pointing an accusatory finger at Severus, "How dare you accuse my son of such atrocities, wench" he shouted.  
  
Severus sneered at Jonathan and said "That's Professor Snape to you,"  
  
Jonathan fell silent and eyed the young girl in front of him, "So you are Severus' cousin?" he asked.  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
Layla Mallon placed a white-gloved hand on her husbands arm, "Please, dear, I think it would be better if we all sat down and discussed it," she said.  
  
Jonathan regarded his wife for a moment before straightening his black robe and sitting down, he looked back at Albus and said, "My apologise, Professor Dumbledore, but I cannot believe that my son is capable of such acts,"  
  
"Oh, Jonathan, I think we should tell them the truth," Layla said quietly. Both Brian Jonathan looked at Layla, a fleeting look of puzzlement graced Jonathans face before it changed to neutrality.  
  
"It happened during the Christmas break," Layla began, "One of my first cousins died in a horrific accident, she and Brian were quite close. He was upset at the time, of course but I had no idea how much so, I should never have sent him back here so soon. My poor baby, he must be suffering some kind of breakdown, there is no other reason that he would try to kidnap a member of staff. Its all my fault, I should have let him stay home, I should have been there for him," Layla said as she dabbed at her eyes with a white cotton handkerchief. Jonathan but an arm around his wife and gently stroked her blonde hair.  
  
Albus and Severus exchanged a look, which read ' I-don't-believe-that-story- but-we-have-no-proof'  
  
Jonathan gave his son a pitying look, "Don't worry, Professor Dumbledore, I will place him into St Mungo's right away. Thank-you for your time, and once again my apologise for our son's behaviour," Jonathan said as he stood up and ushered his family out of the office.  
  
"Well, that turned out well," Albus commented when they left.  
  
"You are not going to let them go, are you, Albus?" Asked Severus.  
  
"We do not have proof to say whether young Mr Mallon is really having a breakdown or not," Albus said.  
  
"What about veritaserum?" Severus suggested.  
  
"We would still have to get his parents permission to administer it," Albus said.  
  
"I guess my lying low at Hogwarts did not go as planned," Severus commented dryly.  
  
"We must think of ways to protect you," Albus said.  
  
They both fell silent, thinking.  
  
"Why don't I be sorted by the Sorting Hat," Severus said, "I think one of the problems with my house is that some of them do not believe me to be a Slytherin, therefore I am an outsider,"  
  
"Yes, if you were sorted as a Slytherin you could gain their trust, and it would be easier for them to go to you as they did when you were still Severus," Albus said as he 'accio-ed' the Sorting Hat too him.  
  
Albus held out the hat to Severus, "Do you think you would still be a Slytherin?" he asked with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Of course I am," Severus said as he snatched the Hat from Albus.  
  
"But you seem to be displaying rather Gryffindor characteristics lately," Albus said.  
  
"I definitely have not," Severus retorted as he placed the Sorting hat on his head.  
  
Albus waited as the Hat began analysing Severus' mind for the prominent trait(s), finally the Sorting Hat yelled out, "Slytherin," Severus visible relaxed. Taking off the Hat, Severus happily proclaimed, "Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin,"  
  
"Good to see you in such a happy mood, I now have my idea to put forward," Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Severus eyed the Headmaster suspiciously, that look usually meant he was going to suggest something that the other person wouldn't like and then force that person to agree with him.  
  
"I think you need a bodyguard," Albus said.  
  
"A bodyguard," repeated Severus, "I do not need a bodyguard,"  
  
"If the person kidnapping you was stronger you may have already been half- way to Voldemort by now," Albus said.  
  
"Okay, I agree with you on that point, but who would you suggest. It would look rather conspicuous would it not if I was shadowed by another person," Severus said.  
  
"It's rather good that you agree with the inconspicuous part," Albus said, "because I suggest that Snuffles be your bodyguard,"  
  
Severus looked at Albus blankly, "I would rather be guarded by a Norwegian Ridgeback," he said, "I will not agree to being watched by that cur,"  
  
"Severus, think of all the advantages, he knows Hogwarts, he is recognised by everyone, he is inconspicuous, he is good at charms," Albus said.  
  
"He is an idiot, hot-tempered, inept at advanced magic, troublesome," Severus countered.  
  
"I not able to protect you when you are with Voldemort, I may not be able to protect you when you are outside Hogwarts, but I will be damned if I let you be harmed when you are here," Albus said as he slapped the desk to emphasis the last word.  
  
Severus regarded his mentor, the fire in those blue eyes said that there was no other option, "Fine, Albus," Severus said grudgingly, "pair me with that troublesome dog,"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and went to the fireplace, using the intra-floo system he called Remus and asked him to bring Snuffles. Moments later Remus and Snuffles emerged from the fireplace, Severus was now sitting in front of Albus' desk Remus took the seat next to him and Snuffles laid down on the other of Remus.  
  
"What can I do for you, Albus?" Remus asked.  
  
Albus relayed the night's event to Remus.  
  
"And you just let them go?" Remus said.  
  
"I am afraid I had to, there was no evidence against what they claimed," Albus said with a sigh, "So we, Seraphina and I, have come up with several ways to protect her from future mishaps, she has just been sorted,"  
  
"Really, what house are you in?" Remus asked Severus.  
  
"Slytherin," Severus said with a touch of pride, "as if I could have been anything else,"  
  
"The second measure is to assign her a bodyguard who can shadow her yet remain inconspicuous," Albus said, "Which is were you come in Snuffles,"  
  
The black dog looked up at the mention of his name and cocked his head to the side in puzzlement.  
  
"Snuffles, why not change so we can discuss this in a more comfortable matter?" Albus asked.  
  
Snuffles stood up and with a muted 'pop' transformed back into his human guise, stretching himself Sirius commented, "God, it's good to be human again,"  
  
Remus suddenly nudged Severus with his foot, and gave him a weird look and indicated to Sirius, confused at first Severus finally realised what Remus was trying to say. In a surprised voice he asked, "Sirius Black, but is he not a fugitive?"  
  
"No, he was wrongly accused of that crime," Remus said, "It was all Voldemort's trickery,"  
  
"Yes, you have my word on that," Albus said.  
  
Severus eyed Sirius suspiciously, and then composed his face back to neutrality.  
  
"Hi," Sirius said to Severus, and then sat down on the chair that appeared next to Remus.  
  
"Sirius, you heard what happened," Albus asked, Sirius nodded. "I have a proposition for you, I would like for you to be Seraphina's bodyguard,"  
  
Without hesitation Sirius answered, "Of course, Headmaster, I am in your debt,"  
  
"What plausible explanation would we give to the students when they ask why Snuffles is now following Seraphina around?" asked Remus.  
  
"Well, the attack on Seraphina will no doubt find its way into the student rumour mill, so if anyone asks we can say that Snuffles saw the attack and somehow decided that he was going to protect Seraphina," Albus said.  
  
"The most plausible lie are the one with a bit of truth in it," Severus said with a smile, "So when do you propose Snuffles protects me?"  
  
"I was thinking twenty-four seven," Albus said.  
  
Severus' eyes widened, "You want me to spend every hour of every day with him?" Severus said.  
  
"Do you think that's a good idea, Albus?" Remus asked.  
  
"I do not know when they plan to attack you again, after this failed attempt they may send someone more powerful and try to kidnap you in your sleep," Albus reasoned.  
  
"Where is he going to live, sleep?" Severus asked.  
  
"I was thinking we could add another room into your quarters, that way Sirius can be on hand if anything goes wrong, and he can begin protecting you as soon as you wake up," Albus said, "No if no one has anymore questions we can regard this topic as settled,"  
  
The three former students shook their heads and stayed silent.  
  
***  
  
It was almost midnight when Severus, Remus and Sirius had completed adding the finishing touches to Sirius' new room, the new room was built next to Severus' own room and decked out in Gryffindor colours. There was a decorative four-poster bed against the far wall, and several oak furnishings placed about the room. Earlier they had added a portal in the lounge that linked Severus' quarters with Remus', this was so that Sirius could move from quarter to quarter without being spotted and also if Severus was attacked in his room it acted as an emergency escape route, the portal itself was disguised as a full-length mirror set into a wrought iron frame.  
  
Remus and Sirius were collapsed on the bed while Severus sat down on one of the armchairs. "I never knew making a room like this would be so tiring," Remus said.  
  
"Well, we are manipulating the magic that is Hogwarts," Severus replied.  
  
"Let's get a bite to eat," Sirius said as he stood up, "this moving business really works up an appetite,"  
  
Severus and Remus followed Sirius into the lounge; Sirius was looking about the place in puzzlement, he looked at Severus and asked, "How do you send for a house elf, Seraphina?"  
  
"I do not," Severus replied,  
  
"What do you do when you need something?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Either I go to the kitchens or I use the kitchenette," Severus said.  
  
"Kitchenette, where?" Sirius asked as he looked around the room, to see if he had missed something.  
  
"The door is behind that picture," Severus said as he pointed to a tall oil painting of the Tree of Life that was a few feet away from the door to the Laboratory. Sirius went over to the picture and tried to find the handle. "The password is 'edere'," Severus said.  
  
"Edere," Sirius said to the portrait, turning to Severus, "to eat, isn't it.  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
Kitchenette was perhaps the wrong description for the room, there was enough room for eight or ten people to stand around comfortable, but if it was compared to the kitchens of Hogwarts it was small. The kitchenette was a modified version of the Hogwarts kitchen, work surfaces ran along the sidewalls, halfway along the far wall before met a large fireplace where a large black cauldron hung. The sink was to the left whilst the oven and hobs were to the right; a small table with four chairs was situated in the middle of the room. There were a lot of cabinets that ran underneath the work surfaces, some shelves along the left wall, and two cupboards stood at either side of the room near the door.  
  
"You call this a kitchenette," Remus said as he surveyed the room.  
  
"Where do ya keep the food?" Sirius asked as he opened one of the cabinets near him, he closed it when he found only crockery.  
  
Severus walked over to Sirius and opened several cabinets next to him, "Here is some junk food, if you want a proper meal the food is over there," Severus said pointing to the cupboard in the right corner by the door.  
  
Remus joined the duo by the cabinet and looked inside, there were a multitude of large jars, which held food Remus didn't seem to recognised, in the far cabinet there were food that he did recognise, cookies, bread, crisps. Pulling out a box of chocolate chip cookies Remus asked Severus, "How come there's so much food here?"  
  
"The house elves stock most of the food, and it seems that Severus liked to pick-up exotic food wherever he went," Severus said, pointing to a jar in the cabinet he went on, "these are termites fried in black beans from the Philippians,"  
  
Remus' face paled, "Termites? I don't think I want to know what's in that jar," he said pointing to a jar with short stubby white things in.  
  
"Grubs," Severus said.  
  
"I'll stick to the cookies," Remus said.  
  
When the three of them had grabbed what they wanted they returned to the lounge, placed the food and drinks on the coffee table and arranged themselves on the floor. Sirius opened a bag of sugared mini-muffins, "So, Seraphina, how's teaching at Hogwarts?" he asked.  
  
Severus looked up at Sirius and answered, "Good,"  
  
"Are the students a problem?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing I cannot handle," Severus replied.  
  
Silence fell on the three as they ate.  
  
"Smile you two, who died?" Remus asked with a smile.  
  
Severus and Sirius looked at Remus, his smile faltered.  
  
"How about a game?" Remus suggested.  
  
"I have a pack of exploding snaps in my bag." Sirius said, "I'll just go get them,"  
  
As soon as Sirius disappeared into his room Remus looked at Severus, "You could be a bit less stand-offish," Remus said.  
  
"I am trying," Severus said, "It is just.you know,"  
  
"Look at it this way, you are gonna have to work together for a long time, you could try a bit harder," Remus said.  
  
"Fine, I'll try but do not expect a miracle," Severus said.  
  
"What's that about a miracle?" Sirius asked as he came out of his room with a deck of cards.  
  
"Oh, that I would win against her at exploding snaps," Remus said.  
  
"You forgot about me, I'm the king of exploding snaps," Sirius laughed.  
  
"We'll see when we play," Severus said.  
  
***  
  
The trio played exploding snap until half one when Remus announced that he needed to wake up early in the morning to chaperone the students to Hogsmeade, when Remus had left via the portal Severus bade Sirius a goodnight.  
  
A terrifying scream woke Severus up from sleep; he sat up in his bed and quietly got out of bed. Severus opened his door a crack and looked into the lounge there was no one there, another scream pierced the darkness, it had coming from Sirius' rooms, quickly Severus crept to Sirius' door and swung it open. All of the torches in Sirius' room lit up; there was no attacker in there. Sirius was tangled in his sheets thrashing about wildly; another scream emitted from him mouth.  
  
Severus ran to Sirius' bedside and grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him hard, "Wake up, Sirius, wake up," Severus yelled at him.  
  
Sirius sat up, his eyes snapped open and he grabbed Severus around the neck, his eyes were unfocused and he was breathing heavily, a feral expression was on his face. Severus froze not wanting to provoke Sirius in his half-nightmare like state. Gradually Sirius' eyes focused and his breathing slowed down, suddenly he pulled his hands away from Severus' neck as if they were on fire and backed away from him.  
  
"Sorry," Sirius said quietly, "I don't know what came over me,"  
  
Severus stood up and walked out of the room, crossed the lounge and entered his laboratory. Opening up the nearest cupboard Severus took out a small vial half-full with a smoky purple potion, when he got back to Sirius' room he offered the vial to the other man. Sirius accepted the potion and asked, "Dreamless sleep?"  
  
"No," Severus answered, "that's a calming potion, in the long-run dreamless sleep would only cause more damage than good, your mind needs to be able to sort out its memories,"  
  
Sirius unstoppered the vial and downed the potion; he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them. Severus turned and walked slowly to the door, as he reached the threshold he glanced back at Sirius, closing his eyes a sudden defeated look crossed his face. Closing the door Severus walked over to the bed and sat down, "What were you dreaming about?" Severus asked.  
  
Sirius remained quiet, "Azkaban," came the muffled reply, "I can still feel the Dementors, sucking out my memories, leaving me with nothing,"  
  
"I am not going to pretend that I understand what you are going through, I have never been in close proximity to a Dementor for longer than a few hours. I remember how horrible it was, I would not even wish it on my worst enemy," Severus said, he looked over at Sirius and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is all behind you now, you are not in Azkaban; you are at Hogwarts, you are safe here," Severus said.  
  
"I know, Remus has been helping me through it for over two years but I.it's just burnt into my memory," Sirius said, "When I was there all I could see was the bad memories, I still can't remember most of my other memories,"  
  
"They will all come back eventually, your mind just has to readjust to not being in Azkaban anymore, when it settles everything will come back to you," Severus said.  
  
"I think all that kept me sane in there was that I would get Pettigrew and clear my name but it's kinda hard to do that being a dog. If someone finds me then it's a one-way ticket back to the slammer, I'd rather die before going back in there," Sirius said.  
  
"Don't worry, we will get Pettigrew and clear your name," Severus said, "besides, I will kill you before the Dementors can drag you back to Azkaban,"  
  
Sirius gave a laugh and looked up at Severus, "There's no doubt that you're a Snape, you have a twisted sense of humour," he said with a smile.  
  
Severus returned the smile, "I learnt from the best," Severus said, "It is getting late I think you should try to getting some sleep,"  
  
"I don't want to go back to that dream," Sirius said.  
  
"I will stay here till you fall asleep," Severus said.  
  
Severus helped Sirius back into bed and tucked the sheets around him, the lights in the room dimmed. Sirius closed his eyes and settled in, "Thank- you," he whispered.  
  
***** 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Thank-you all for your patience, been a tad busy. Anyway, ch17 finally up, and I'm half-way through ch18. I was going to do 17 and 18 as one chapter but I thought it would flow a bit better as two chapters because 18 starts a few weeks after 17, plus I thought I should update. And, on the advice of my beta-reader, Deborah, for those who don't know much about British slang 'Bangers and Mash' is mashed potatoes and sausage.  
  
Enjoy  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Severus walked down the hallway to the potions classroom with Sirius padding alongside, unlocking it with his key Severus entered and put his work on the desk, Sirius laid down on the floor next to Severus' desk. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Hermione entered, "Good afternoon, Professor," she said.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Granger," Severus said, "I believe you know Snuffles," he said indicating to the dog by his desk.  
  
"Yes, I do," Hermione answered.  
  
"Would you be more comfortable in another form?" Severus asked the dog.  
  
Snuffles transformed back into Sirius with a gentle 'pop', "Hello, Hermione," he greeted.  
  
"Sirius, when did you change masters?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm a free animal, I choose who I scrounge off of," Sirius said.  
  
"Shall we begin where you left off with Professor Snape, Miss Granger?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered, "before the Christmas holidays I had just completed the preliminaries for the tissue reformation potion."  
  
"I believe that you have been learning the instructions for this potion over the holidays," Severus said, Hermione nodded, "Do you have any questions before we start?"  
  
"No, Professor," Hermione said without hesitation.  
  
"Okay, you know where the equipment and ingredients are, if you have any difficulty do not hesitate to ask," Severus said.  
  
Severus sat at his desk and continued working on the Cruciatus Reliever, after months of research and testing Severus believed that it was near completion, the last test that was preformed at the beginning of January had negated the symptoms of the Cruciatus curse, however the potion needed to act more rapidly, it also tasted bitter and left a persistent disgusting after-taste. The taste could easily be improved with flavouring or even sugar, the speed of the potion was going to be more difficult. Severus had heard that in the muggle world certain alcohols were carbonated or nitrogenated so that it carried the alcohol around the body and to the brain more quickly than still alcoholic beverages. Theoretically, carbonating potions should not affect the effects, however such techniques had never been attempted in the art of potion brewing before so the results would be unpredictable.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius was walking around the classroom looking at the jars of specimens and anything else that looked remotely interesting. Severus looked up and asked "Would you like something to read, Sirius?"  
  
"Well, if you're offering," Sirius replied.  
  
"Look in my office, there is a shelf of books that you can read," Severus said.  
  
"Thanks," Sirius said as he disappeared into the adjoining office. A few moments later Sirius called out, "Aren't there any books beside potion books?"  
  
"No," Severus replied.  
  
Sirius came back into the room with a black leather-bound book about animals and potions, and sat down on a chair by the door.  
  
The tutorial past relatively quickly, Hermione was finishing up the potion and Sirius had taken to wandering around the room again. As Severus straightened his paperwork he asked Hermione, "Have you read the book about the trans-dimensional inverse theory?"  
  
"Oh yes, Professor, I finished it the other week, I'm reading it a second time to make sure I understand it," replied Hermione.  
  
"Are you still interested in the subject?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to ask if you have any more books about the theory," Hermione said.  
  
"Actually, I was going to suggest something a bit better," Severus said, "Professors Dumbledore and Snape both know the leader, Hellen Gates, who heads the trans-dimensional research group, I could ask Professor Dumbledore to contact Hellen and arrange a trip,"  
  
"You could?" Hermione asked, "I would be able to travel to another dimension and see them work? That would be wonderful,"  
  
"I am sure that Hellen would be delighted to know that such a intelligent girl like yourself is taking an interest in such a obscure branch of potions," Severus said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that a recommendation from Dumbledore would wing it," Sirius said, "I'm not sure that Snape's word would have been able to do it,"  
  
Severus glared at Sirius and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Hermione, "You don't even know him, Sirius, you can't say something like that,"  
  
"And you know him?" Sirius asked with a smile.  
  
"Well, I know him well enough to know that he is a expert in the field of potions, and that his credibility is high amongst those that matter," Hermione said.  
  
"I am sure that Professor Snape would take no notice of such comments; as long as he knows his own credibility it does not matter what outsiders think," Severus said.  
  
Sirius looked taken aback by the two's defence of Severus, and gave then a puzzled look. "Okay," he said, "are you two in cahoots?"  
  
Simultaneously, Severus and Hermione rolled their eyes at Sirius.  
  
"Well, we had better finish up here, I am sure you wish to clean-up before dinner, Miss Granger," Severus said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, I'm finished," Hermione replied as she put her textbooks back into her brown satchel.  
  
"Same time next week, Miss Granger," Severus said as a way of dismissal.  
  
"Thank-you, Professor," Hermione said and disappeared out of the classroom.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Sirius asked, "I'm getting hungry,"  
  
"Yes, almost," Severus replied as he filed away the paperwork he was working on. Sirius turned back into his animagus guise and trotted over to the door waiting for Severus.  
  
Severus opened the door to the classroom and let Snuffles out, after locking the classroom behind him Severus and Snuffles made their way to the Great hall. On the way they were joined by a crowd of students who had just then returned from Hogsmeade, some of the female students close enough to Snuffles began to pet him, Snuffles was enjoying the attention. Severus rolled his eyes and continued to walk.  
  
When Severus arrived, he could see that the Great Hall was half-full; the students were happily chatting about their day at Hogsmeade and showing off their wares. Severus took his usual seat near the end of the staff table; there were only a handful of teachers present, but because it was a weekend the staff and students turned up whenever they wished, as long as it was between six and eight pm.  
  
Severus placed a steak onto a plate and put it onto the floor for Snuffles who began wolfing it down, Severus got himself a plate of bangers and mash covered with gravy. Just as Severus was about to start eating Flora and Victoria sat down next to him, they greeted each other.  
  
"Oh I see Snuffles is here," commented Flora.  
  
"Yes, he seems to have taken to following me around," Severus said.  
  
"I thought you didn't like dogs," Victoria said.  
  
"Well, short of hexing him I do not think I can get rid of him," Severus said in a weary tone.  
  
"Remus doesn't mind that his dog is following you?" Victoria asked, "I thought he was rather fond of Snuffles,"  
  
"He is but I think that he is busy at the moment," Severus replied.  
  
"Dog sitting, Seraphina? The things that you do for love," Flora said with a sigh.  
  
Severus' eyes widened and he almost choked on his mouthful of mash, "It is not what you think," he protested, "I have no control of whom that dog chooses to follow,"  
  
"Ah, the path to a man's heart is through his pet," Victoria said completely ignoring Severus' protests.  
  
Severus placed a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes in apparent defeat, remembering what had happened in the Three Broomsticks over the Christmas holidays, there was no reasoning with the two witches when they had made up their minds about something.  
  
Just then Remus walked into the Great Hall and approached the staff table, he bade the trio a 'good evening' and went to sit next to Victoria but was stopped by Flora, "Take my seat," she offered as she got up and moved to the seat on the other side of Victoria. Both Flora and Victoria gave Severus a bright smile; Remus gave Flora and Victoria a puzzled look but said nothing. Remus looked at Severus who just shook his head.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me," Remus said pretending to be angry.  
  
"It is nothing," Severus said.  
  
"Of course not," Victoria and Flora said simultaneously.  
  
"I'll find out sooner or later," Remus said.  
  
"I'm sure sooner would be nice, wouldn't it, Seraphina?" Flora said.  
  
Severus simply rolled his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening Severus was in his kitchenette he had three bottles of pumpkin juice in his hands that he had retrieved from the fridge to the right of the door. It was similar to a muggle fridge except that it was a cold spell cast inside a cupboard; it was, in Severus' opinion, more practical and less bulky. Severus exited the kitchenette and toward the couch by the roaring fireplace, Remus and Sirius was sitting on the couch so Severus sat on the armchair adjacent to them and placed the bottles on the coffee table.  
  
Remus looked at Severus and laughed before flashing him a big smile, "I have just heard a rather funny story," he said.  
  
"Hence the laughter," Severus said.  
  
"Do you want to hear it?" Remus asked.  
  
"Do I have a choice? Severus countered.  
  
Remus shook his head, "I heard about what Victoria and Flora were on about," he said.  
  
"Oh great," Severus said, "Did you tell him, Sirius?"  
  
"You weren't suppose to tell her," Sirius said to Remus, "Sorry, I just couldn't say no,"  
  
"I'll have to remember that next time I brew a poison," Severus said. "I am glad you find it funny, Remus"  
  
"Well, from my perspective it is," Remus said apologetically.  
  
"Those three just will not listen to a word I say," Severus said.  
  
"Three?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Alates as well," Severus said, "even when I deny it,"  
  
"Yes, but in their minds the more you deny it the more true it is," Remus said.  
  
"That's just crazy logic," Sirius said, "women. Present company excluded, of course,"  
  
"No offence taken," Severus said.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Lie low and hope it goes away," Severus replied.  
  
"Good luck," Sirius said, raising his bottle as if to toast Severus.  
  
***  
  
Severus was up early on Sunday morning; there were only a handful of students in the Great Hall, mainly Ravenclaws. Snuffles was dozing at Severus' feet, Sirius had been complaining on the inappropriate hour and why Severus had wanted to dine in the Great Hall and not his own room. Severus had wanted a simple change of scenery, the slight hubbub of chattering students.  
  
The fluttering of wings made Severus look up, there was a solitary tawny owl flying into the Great Hall. The owl flew toward Severus and landed in front of him, barely missing his bowl of cereal. Severus untied the letter from the owl's leg and gave him a piece of bacon; the handwriting on the envelope was unfamiliar to him. Severus scanned the letter for charms and curses, there was none, so he opened the envelope and unfolded the letter, the letter read:  
  
Dear Professor Snape,  
  
I am writing on behalf of my mother, Sarah Fenchurch, she is unable to reply to your letter. To be quite frank, my mother is suffering from senile dementia and I do not believe that she would be able to answer any questions regarding her midwifery. You may, of course, attempt to ask her as she does sometimes remember certain memories. I apologise that I cannot be of more help.  
  
Faithfully yours, Miranda Addams  
  
Severus re-read the letter a few times before thrusting it into his pocket, breakfast had suddenly lost its appeal. Standing-up Severus nudged Snuffles with his toe to wake him, "Come on, I am finished here," he said to the dog. Snuffles yawned and followed Severus out of the hall.  
  
Severus began heading for the dungeons but decided against being cooped up inside, so he turned and walked out of the castle. The ground was still covered with a blanket of snow and Severus had not bought his cloak, pulling out his wand Severus cast a body-warming spell. Severus looked down at Snuffles and asked, "Are you cold?" the dog looked up and nodded, so Severus cast the spell over him.  
  
Snuffles followed Severus as he wandered the grounds aimlessly deep in thought, finally he settled down on a wooden bench by the lake. The lake was partially iced over; a large irregular circle of water remained in the centre, where the giant squid was surfacing and diving. Severus rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands, he looked at a distant spot on the horizon but his eyes were unfocused.  
  
After some time Severus looked down at Snuffles and gave him a small smile, "Shall we go in? It is probably warmer in the castle," he said as he stood up and walked toward the school without waiting for a reply, Snuffles cocked his head to one side then followed Severus inside. Severus headed for the dungeons and his own quarters, as he the door closed behind him he heard the muted 'pop' that indicated Snuffles had transformed back into his human guise.  
  
"Something on your mind?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Hmm, not really," Severus replied.  
  
"So you took a walk around Hogwarts and sat brooding by the lake for no apparent reason?" Sirius said, "Something to do with that letter you got this morning?"  
  
Severus smiled at Sirius, and said, "Nothing gets past you does it. Yes, it was just a bit of business from my last job,"  
  
"Can I ask what it is?"  
  
"Yes, I believe that you are able to ask me," Severus said.  
  
"Okay," Sirius said, "May I ask what business?"  
  
"No you may not," Severus said with a coy smile.  
  
Severus was saved from further question when a gentle chiming came from the mirror. Sirius went to the mirror and placed a hand on its surface, the mirror image of Sirius in Severus' lounge disappeared and was replaced with that of Remus in his room, he smiled and asked, "Hello, may I come in?"  
  
"Of course, Moony," Sirius replied.  
  
The portal allowed anyone from Severus' quarters to gain free access to Remus' quarters, however, if anyone wished to enter Severus' quarters via the portal they would have to gain permission, this being a valuable feature of an escape route.  
  
Remus began to walk forward and emerged out of the mirror with a slight 'slop' sound, "That was a weird experience," Remus said.  
  
"That mirror is only suppose to be used for emergencies," Severus said in a disapproving tone.  
  
"I know but I just wanted to try it out," Remus said, "also, Harry is in my quarters at the moment, I told him that Sirius was still asleep in my room and I was just coming to fetch him.  
  
Sirius perked up at the mention of his Godson, "You gonna be okay down here?" he asked Severus.  
  
"Yes, you go on, Remus is here," Severus said.  
  
Sirius smiled and walked through the mirror.  
  
"Just the man I want to see," Severus said.  
  
"Really?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe that I have completed the Cruciatus reliever," Severus said.  
  
Remus winced the mention of the word 'cruciatus' as he knew what was needed of him; he pulled out his wand and said, "Okay,"  
  
Severus went into the laboratory and poured a deep blue potion into a bronze chalice and set it down on the coffee table, using 'wingardium leviosa' he cleared a spaced by the fireplace, and then conjured up a full- length mirror. Remus stood next to the table wand aimed at Severus; Severus looked over at him and asked, "Ready?" Remus nodded.  
  
Severus cast 'crucio' at the mirror, which reflected the spell back at him, when the spell hit him Severus fell to his knees and gripped his arms with his hand. Remus waited a few seconds then cast 'finite nox incanteum' and grabbed the chalice from the table. Gently supporting Severus' head Remus raised the chalice to Severus' lips and forced most of the potion down his throat.  
  
A few moments passed before Severus looked up at Remus and smiled, "I think that works,"  
  
"Thank god," Remus said, "I won't have to watch you hexing yourself anymore,"  
  
"Well, I may have to test the potion a few more times," Severus said, "the potion was administered as soon as the curse was finished, I would like to try it a few hours after the curse, or let the curse persist for a longer time,"  
  
Remus' face fell, "And I was hoping this was the last time,"  
  
"You know that this hurts me more than it hurts you," Severus said.  
  
"Yes, of course, but still, I don't like seeing people in pain, especially from an unforgivable," Remus replied.  
  
Severus rose from the floor and went into the laboratory to record the results; Remus rearranged the furniture and sat down on an armchair. When Severus came back into the room a few minutes later he offered Remus some refreshments but Remus turned down the offer, so Severus sat down opposite Remus.  
  
"So," Remus started casually, "I haven't heard anymore updates about the analysis of that potion, how's it going by the way?"  
  
"I've finished the analysis," Severus said.  
  
"So what was the potion," Remus asked when Severus did not elaborate on the findings.  
  
Severus started to concentrate on a section of the coffee table.  
  
"Severus," Remus prompted after a few moments.  
  
"The potion was a strong glamour remover," Severus said in a soft tone.  
  
"What?" Remus said with confused look on his face.  
  
"A glamour remover," Severus repeated.  
  
"But that is.I mean it would mean." Remus said.  
  
"Yes," Severus replied.  
  
"You're taking this awfully well," said Remus.  
  
Severus looked up sharply and said, "Would you rather I start cry hysterically and shout abuse to the Fates for playing such tricks upon my life?"  
  
"Well, no." Remus said.  
  
"Or perhaps I should descend into a spiral of depression and alcohol," Severus continued, "Or go on a campaign of terror that would rival Grindewald's just to take out my pain and frustration on the innocent,"  
  
Remus stood from his chair and walked over to Severus, grabbing him by the shoulders he said, "Severus, get a grip on yourself, we can work through this,"  
  
Severus blinked and looked up at Remus, "I apologise I have no idea what came over me," he said, "Yes, you are right, I will get to the bottom of this riddle,"  
  
"Have you started yet?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes, but all of my leads have led me to dead-ends. My parents diaries have yielded nothing, and the midwife has become senile, I really do not know where to go next," Severus said.  
  
"Are you positive that the potion was a glamour remover?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes quite sure," Severus replied.  
  
"Maybe the potion reacted to something that turned you female or perhaps it's some kind of dark magic," Remus said.  
  
"Could be, but you are really grasping at straws are you not," Severus said.  
  
"Well, you have to pursue every possibility," Remus said, "I can help you with the dark arts bit,"  
  
"Remus, you know that I know a lot about the dark arts and although there are spells to change a persons gender I do not think it applies to my.case," Severus said.  
  
"You may know a lot about the dark arts but I'm sure you don't know everything there is to know, and with my contacts and resources I could do a thorough check," Remus replied.  
  
"Okay," Severus said, "but I am not holding my breath,"  
  
***** 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Sorry that this next chapter has taken sooooooo long to get out but real-life just seems to get in the way a bit. The truth is finally revealed at the end of this chapter; this is actually what started me writing this story. I was thinking one day about what would happen if Severus was not quite what he seemed and this came to mind, along with another one but that's a different story. I wonder how many people would have guessed the truth? I hope the wait for the truth has not been too bad. A quick warning: half-way through is a mild torture scene. This chapter is about 4,900 words, so without further delay, please enjoy.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
January had just turned into February, the snow that covered Hogwarts was now beginning to melt, however the days were still cold and dreary. Severus and Remus were still trying to come up with a plausible explanation to Severus' condition; the theories that they came up with were unconvincing, so it was back to the restricted section of the library. Although Snuffles accompanied them on their trips to and from the library, whenever he wasn't spending time with Harry, Severus and Remus decided not to tell him the truth, instead they told him it was a project of Remus'. Severus had explained the project in complicated and confusing lectures that made absolutely no sense at all, even to Severus, but it did its job. Sirius decided not to participate in the pair's research.  
  
Severus was in his bedroom in his black pyjamas reading a book about spells which activated at a set time, Remus had suggested that it may be the case for Severus because time-release spells were concealed upon the person until it was due to be instigated, the glamour remover may have triggered the spell. It was plausible, but Severus knew of no reason that some one would cast such a spell or when they would have the chance. However, time- release spells could endure for a long-time, so theoretically anyone could have cursed him anytime during his life. Not a comforting thought.  
  
There came a knock at his door, "Come in," Severus said. The door opened and Sirius entered, dressed in a traditional white nightgown, in his hands was a plate of cookies and two cups of hot chocolate. "I thought you might like a midnight snack," he said, as he walked in and perched onto the edge of Severus' desk.  
  
"Thank-you," Severus said, "I don't usually eat sweet things before bed, but why not,"  
  
"Good, all my hard work has not been wasted," Sirius said. Severus raised his eyebrow. "Well, opening the packet and heating up the milk takes effort," Sirius added with a smile.  
  
Severus took a cookie and began to eat it, "So was there something specific you came here about or were you just dropping by?" he asked.  
  
"Just dropping by," Sirius replied, "I saw your light on, you know that it's way past everyone's bedtime don't you, and you have classes to teach tomorrow as well,"  
  
"I know," Severus said, "besides I usually only need a few hours sleep,"  
  
"So what are you working on?" Sirius asked peering at the thick book resting open on the desktop.  
  
"Oh, its more research on the project," Severus said whilst helping himself to another cookie.  
  
"God, how do you people do it?" Sirius asked, "I didn't even understand a word of what you said to me before, and it was the cut down version,"  
  
"It is rather a sophisticated and arcane theory that we are researching, even I barely understood it," said Severus.  
  
"You and Remus really have to get yourselves a life, life is too short to be stuck in a dark room with only potion ingredients for friends," Sirius said.  
  
"You are too frivolous," Severus retorted, taking a sip from his hot chocolate.  
  
"What is the point of life if you don't live it to the max?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"Well, I find that for me living life to the 'max', as you say, means fulfilling my potential and mine is in potions and using my brains," Severus said.  
  
"You are too stuffy for a girl your age, you know," Sirius said, "You have, what, a hundred and thirty forty years settle down and get serious,"  
  
"And when do you plan to settle down and get serious?" asked Severus.  
  
Sirius wiped the chocolate from his mouth and said, "Never. If it works for Albus, it'll work for me."  
  
"You would be surprised at how serious Albus can be sometimes," Severus said.  
  
"How would you know, you've only known him a few months," Sirius said, lightly hitting Severus' arm.  
  
"I heard it from the other staff members," Severus said quickly.  
  
"We're not gonna resolve this little debate tonight are we," Sirius said draining the remainder of his cup, "and you need to get some sleep as well,"  
  
"Yes, mother," Severus said and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me young lady," Sirius tutted, "Goodnight, and I'll see you in the morning, 'k"  
  
"Goodnight," Severus replied as Sirius left the room and closed the door.  
  
Severus marked his place in the book, grabbed a cookie and slipped into his bed, with a wave of his hand the lights went out.  
  
***  
  
The final bell of the day had just rang, and the second years in his class were racing for the door, Severus wasn't surprised as it was the end of a two hour long lesson, even he was relieved that it was over. Severus tiredly and stretched out his entire body, before starting to clear up, almost stepping on a dozing Sirius in the process. Severus turned toward the door and saw that Hermione was stepping over the threshold, he smiled and said, "Afternoon, Miss Granger,"  
  
Hermione didn't return the smile; instead she said quietly, "Is there somewhere where we can talk privately?"  
  
"Of course," Severus replied, "my office is this way," indicating to the door that connected the classroom with the office. They entered and Severus closed the door behind them and sat down in his chair, Hermione was already seated in front of his desk looking intently at the ground. After a few moments pause Hermione had yet to speak so Severus prompted her, "Miss Granger?"  
  
"As a extra curricular I have been helping Professor Flitwick analyse the data that his new charm is producing; the charm that detects and recognises people entering and exiting Hogwarts. I have come across a slight.discrepancy with data pertaining to.you," Hermione said, and paused to let what she had said sink in.  
  
Severus looked hard at Hermione; as if he was seeing if she knew or was bluffing, "Go on," he drawled.  
  
"Um.You say that Professor Snape had to go and attend to some personal business and that is why you have substituted his position, however the data shows that Professor Snape's magical imprint is actually still here now, and that there is no record of yours. This has led me to conclude.the only reason would show that.you are both the same person," Hermione said, looking Severus in the eye.  
  
Severus had steepled his fingers and was resting his chin on his middle fingers; his face was an expressionless mask, however his eyes showed that the cogs in his head were turning rapidly. He stood up abruptly; Hermione also stood up and backed away from him. Severus rolled his eyes and said, "I am not going to hurt you. If you would accompany me to the Headmasters office I am sure that a satisfactory answer will await you,"  
  
Severus walked back into the classroom and prodded Sirius gently, "I am going to the Headmasters office with Hermione," he said and walked off. Hermione followed him, Sirius forced himself awake and ran after them.  
  
At the gargoyle Severus asked Sirius to wait for him there and then spoke the password 'wine gums' and entered with Hermione. Albus was feeding Fawkes when the two entered his office, he smiled genially and indicated to the two chairs in front of his desk, "Ah, and what brings you two to my office at this time of day?" he asked when they had sat down.  
  
Severus explained to Albus what Hermione had in his office.  
  
"An unexpected problem, but it should be easy to correct," Albus said, as he sat down behind his desk.  
  
"Do you know how to change the charm?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, only Professors Flitwick, McGonagall and know the inner workings of the spell," Albus said, "It will take about half and hour to correct,"  
  
"What about Miss Granger?" asked Severus.  
  
"I think that she can be trusted to be discrete about this, she has proved herself in the past," said Albus.  
  
"That true," Severus agreed.  
  
"Miss Granger, I am confident that you can be trusted with what I am about to tell you, yes?" asked Albus.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Hermione said as she leaned toward Albus.  
  
"You're theory is correct, the two Professor Snapes are indeed the same person, an accident in the lab has unfortunately cause the situation," Albus began, "You already know of Professor Snape's duty as a spy within Voldemort's inner circle, yes? The accident has erased the dark mark from the Professor, therefore to Voldemort he has disappeared, and he was seen whilst in his present form rescuing a person from a group of Deatheaters using some powerful magic. All of these have contributed to Professor Snape being wanted by Voldemort,"  
  
"Is that why Sirius is following Professor Snape around?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," Severus replied.  
  
"Does he know that you're.?" Hermione said.  
  
"No, the less people who know the better," Severus said.  
  
"I understand," said Hermione.  
  
***  
  
With a yawn Severus stretched himself on the armchair then looked at his pocket watch and realised that he had been sitting in the same position for over two hours, it was a few minutes past one. Several hours earlier Severus had sent Sirius to bed when he noticed the animagus was snoring loudly on the couch. Stifling another yawn Severus decided it was best that he went to bed as well.  
  
Severus had just set the book down when he heard a frantic knocking at his door; he hurried over and was confronted by a distraught-looking prefect by the name of Sarah Graham. "Some first years are missing, I think they went into the Forbidden Forest," she said quickly.  
  
"What?" Severus said, "How do you know?"  
  
"Their roommates told me about it, I checked all over the Slytherin house and I couldn't find them," Sarah said, "we have to hurry,"  
  
Severus left his quarters and ran with Sarah to the ground floor, at an intersection he told her to alert Albus and gave her the password to the office. Severus turned to leave when Sarah called out to him, "Professor, wait," he turned back to her and after a moments hesitation she said, "please be careful," Severus nodded and left.  
  
Severus ran quickly across the grass and stopped at the edge of the Forest looking for clues as to which direction the first years had gone in. On the partially melted snow there were several footprints that led into the Forest; Severus entered cautiously. The snow on the forest floor had not melted as much as that on the fields so the footprints were easy to follow, Severus pulled out his wand and cast 'lumos' he could see that the footprints led further into the Forest.  
  
After a good five minutes of following the tracks Severus was no nearer the source, he could find no other evidence of the first-years. Stopping abruptly Severus scanned the forest, it was quiet, very quiet, he could not even hear the sound of the Forest creatures. A sickening feeling began forming in his stomach, images began flitting through his mind; small details of the past ten minutes became clearer. Who were the students he was looking for? Why did Sarah seem so hesitant before he left her? And where were the other teachers?  
  
Slowly Severus began to move backward along the track, looking out for disturbances in the foliage. A sharp whistling made Severus spin round to his left, Severus gasped in pain and his hands flew to his throat, they clasped around a dart. Upon pulling the dart out Severus blacked out and fell to the ground.  
  
***  
  
When Severus awoke he realised that he wasn't in the Forbidden Forest anymore, he doubted that he was at Hogwarts either. Severus could feel that he was inside a room, the fireplace was lit and warming his back but there was an awful cold presence in front of him, it was undoubtedly Voldemort. Slowly Severus opened his eyes and saw Voldemort reclining on a throne-like chair, he also discovered that he wasn't bound but then again Voldemort was arrogant enough not to tie-up his prisoners.  
  
"I see that you have awaken, Miss Snape," Voldemort said, "I trust you know who I am,"  
  
"Voldemort," Severus said, with a hint of venom in his voice.  
  
"You speak my name aloud, you must be very brave or very stupid," Voldemort said.  
  
"Shall we get to the point, why did you bring me here?" Severus asked.  
  
"Many reasons, I have heard of your powers from my Deatheaters that you defeated," Voldemort said, "Don't bother trying to use your magic here, the ring around your neck will prevent you from even attempting a simple 'lumos'"  
  
Severus' right hand went to his neck, there was something cold and thick around his neck, and sure enough he couldn't use his magic. A slight inconvenience.  
  
Voldemort continued, "At the same time you also ruined my plan, that will have to be punished. And lastly, concerning Severus' disappearance, you I am sure will know what has happened to him. Has he died or has he found a way to rid himself of the mark?"  
  
Severus stayed silent.  
  
"Answer me, or do I need to persuade you to talk?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"I know nothing," Severus said.  
  
"You lie," Voldemort yelled and stood up with his wand out, "Crucio,"  
  
Severus fell to his side, as every nerve in his body was set alight, he gasped in pain but did not scream. Finally the curse was lifted.  
  
"I see you are very similar to your cousin," Voldemort said, "I will you a choice either join me or die,"  
  
"I would rather suffer the eternal fires of Hades than join you," Severus said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You will be begging to join me before long. Crucio," Voldemort said.  
  
Once again pain coursed through Severus' entire body causing him to jerk and spasm. Severus was trying very hard to breath, to control the nerves and muscles that governed breathing; he could feel that he was starting to hyperventilate. The pain began to lessen and Severus' eyes became less blurred, he could hear Voldemort saying, "Take her to the dungeons and show her some hospitality, but don't spoil her,"  
  
A pair of hands gripped Severus under the armpits and dragged him out backwards; from what he could make out he knew that he was in Voldemort's castle in France. Severus recognised the person dragging him as Jeff Turner, a thickset man with more brawn than brains. Upon inspection Severus could not find the opening for the ring around his neck, so it either shrunk to fit, or it was magically sealed, and without his magic Severus could not try it.  
  
After being almost thrown down a large stone staircase Severus found that he was now in the dungeons. Flickering torches cast daunting shadows around the room, Severus felt his wrists being manacled above him; the chain was long enough to stand in but not enough to sit on the ground or lie down, and after being hit by the Cruciatus curse twice Severus was finding it hard to stand. Severus could see that the walls were full of torture devices, most of them he was familiar with; sometimes the personal touch was more gruesome then using magic.  
  
"Such a shame the master has forbade us to spoil you, I can really make you scream in pain, amputating your arm inch by inch," Jason said, as he walked to the far wall and chose a bullwhip from the collection. Jason cracked the whip a few times to warm up his arm and the whip, "I'll try not to mar that pretty face of yours. Too much at least," he said.  
  
"How reassuring," Severus said, bracing himself for the first hit.  
  
The whip whistled through the air and landed on Severus' left cheek, Severus flinched but was hit on the right by the returning of the whip. This continued for sometime, five maybe ten minutes, before Jason stopped, he stood breathing hard, Severus was kneeling with one knee on the floor and his arms stretched painfully above him, the manacles cutting into his hands.  
  
"Not really a screamer are you?" asked Jason.  
  
Severus looked up at him, his hair fell in front of his face but the defiance in his eyes was apparent.  
  
"Or perhaps you need encouragement from something harder than a whip," Jason said.  
  
Jason sauntered up to Severus and backhanded him across the face before punching him in the stomach. Severus fell to his knees winded, causing the manacles to cut deeper into his wrist and hands, blood began trickling down his arms as Severus tried to catch his breath and stand up. Kneeling Jason placed his left hand under Severus' ribs and his right hand behind Severus' arms, and then licked the trail of blood running down the left arm. "Sweet as nectar," Jason whispered.  
  
Jason grabbed a handful of Severus' hair and pulled him up to a standing position, the hand that was below Severus' ribs was now painfully gripping his right breast, "I will enjoy breaking you. Beg me for mercy," Jason said, as his other hand began travelling down Severus' side. A spark of fear crosses Severus' eyes before he kicked Jason in the groin, as Jason doubled over with pain Severus grabbed the chain with both his hands, jumped in the air and kneed Jason across the head, which caused Jason to fall sideways and hit his head on the stone slabs.  
  
The fall had rendered Jason unconscious or worse, but Severus was far from caring. Severus had won himself a reprieve but it wouldn't be long before Voldemort would send someone to check on things, though knowing Voldemort he was probable watching the whole scene at the moment. Severus tried to yank the chain from the wall but it was stuck fast, there was nothing close enough to him to be used to escape. Just then the door opened and another Deatheater entered, it was Michael Baldwin a new recruit.  
  
Michael freed Severus from the manacles and then dragged him back up the stairs and toward Voldemort. When they arrived in the room that Severus had woken up in, Michael threw Severus down on the floor and backed out of the room. The fall to the floor had sprained Severus right wrist when he tried to cushion his descent. Severus used his left hand to push himself into a sitting position; Voldemort was sitting on his throne, his chin resting on the back of his left hand. "Quite the little killer, even with out your magic and your arms tied you managed to kill one of my men. I really must applaud you," Voldemort said, "So powerful, which is why I must kill you if you do not join me. I give you the choice again join me or die,"  
  
"My answer is the same, no," Severus said.  
  
"Are you sure? You could become even more power than you are now, I can give you vast amounts of knowledge, forbidden knowledge that the idiots at the Ministry fear," Voldemort said, as he stood up and slowly walked over to Severus. Voldemort knelt in front of Severus and held his wand an inch away from Severus' forehead, "Last chance, life or death. Think carefully about this,"  
  
Before Severus could reply sirens rang out, a frantic voice began reeling out a report, "Some people have breached the inner perimeter, and have killed several of our men,"  
  
"Aurors?" asked Voldemort,"  
  
"No I don't recognise them," the voice replied, "Avada." a scream could be heard and then silence.  
  
"Damn it, looks like it is time to go, come on," Voldemort said as he hoisted Severus on to his feet.  
  
The door suddenly burst open as a Deatheater was thrown through it. Three women entered; the first was ethereal looking with silver hair and dark blue eyes, the second also looked ethereal and had pale blue hair and eyes, and the last person was more human looking with black hair and green eyes.  
  
The first one lifted her arms and pointed at Voldemort, he was thrown through the air and smashed through the window behind, the other two rushed over to Severus and supported him between them.  
  
"Who are you" Severus asked.  
  
"This isn't the time for introductions, lets go," the first one said and pulled out a gold watch, "Grab on,"  
  
As soon as Severus grabbed on he could feel the world melt away and a great force pulling at his navel.  
  
The dispersal and re-construction of his molecules during the teleportation process caused Severus to sink to his knees as soon as he reappeared, he could feel people gathering around him and the stern voice of Poppy telling everyone out of the way. When Severus opened his eyes he saw that he was in the infirmary, Poppy was waving a torch in his eyes and asking, "How do you feel? Where does it hurt?" before instructing the two strangers by Severus' side to lift him onto the bed. Severus tried to protest and say that he could walk but Poppy silenced him with a glare.  
  
As soon as Severus was settled Poppy turned toward the crowd and told them to leave the infirmary, the crowd complied. Poppy waved her wand over Severus' head and then moved it over his entire body whilst she said, "Corpus inspectum," small lights began to appear over Severus' body, yellow meant moderate damage, amber for heavy damage and red was critical damage. The lights were above Severus was mostly yellow with patches of amber but there were thin streaks of red that ran around most of his body.  
  
"Cruciatus?" Poppy asked.  
  
"Yes," replied Severus.  
  
"Looks like minor bruising along the appendages and one on the torso, bad lacerations around your wrists and a sprained wrist, but you will live," Poppy said softly.  
  
"Good, I was not planning to die anytime soon," Severus said.  
  
"Let me just go get the potions, are you feeling nauseous at all?" Poppy said.  
  
"A little," Severus replied, "Oh could you ask Remus to go down to my quarters and bring me my Cruciatus reliever, I think it is time to test it in a actual situation,"  
  
Poppy walked over to the doors of the infirmary and stuck her head out, a few moments later she went to the medical cupboard returned to Severus' bed with a tray of bottles. With practiced hands Poppy gently removed Severus' clothes and started to apply the yellow balm of the 'Laceration healer' over his cuts, next a bruise dispersal oil was rubbed into the bruises on Severus' solar plexus, arms and cheek.  
  
When Poppy had finished changing Severus into a hospital gown and tucked him into bed, Remus entered with a brown glass bottle, he smiled at Severus as he gently set the bottle down on the cabinet. "So how much of this do you need?" he asked.  
  
"About half a cup should do," Severus replied.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Remus asked, pouring the potion into a small cup.  
  
"I'll live," Severus said as he downed the potion, "It works quite rapidly, maybe it should be more instantaneous,"  
  
"Always thinking about work," Remus commented.  
  
"Can you ask those three girls in, I would like to thank them," Severus said.  
  
Remus looked up at Poppy and she nodded, "Of course," he replied.  
  
A few minutes later Remus came back with the three strangers in tow and Albus as well. Albus walked over to the bed and tenderly laid a hand on Severus' forehead, "How are you feeling, child?" he asked.  
  
Severus smiled and said, "Good," he then turned his attention to the three at the foot of his bed, "I would like to thank-you for rescuing me," Severus said.  
  
"It was our duty to protect you, Mistress," the silver-haired one replied.  
  
"Who are you and why did you call me mistress?" Severus asked slightly puzzled.  
  
"My name is Rena, this is Saba," she indicated to the blue hair girl, "and this is Ceren," Rena pointed to the dark-haired girl, "and we call you mistress because we are your servants, Mistress," Rena said. The trio bowed their head reverently.  
  
"I do not remember having servants," Severus said, "apart from the house- elves,"  
  
"We were your parents servants before their death and so now we are yours, both Ceren and I have served you as house-elves before," Rena said.  
  
"My parents?" Severus asked, "House-elves?"  
  
"Yes, your parents, Yarna of the Air tribe and Nami from the House of Taru," Rena replied  
  
"I believe you are mistaken, my parents were Cronus and Valere Snape," Severus said, "and I have not heard of an Air tribe or the House of Taru of which you speak of,"  
  
"Perhaps it would be best if I began the tale from the beginning," Rena said, "We are from another world, a different universe that exists next this one, on our planet everybody possesses a degree of magic. Over two hundred years ago a great war began because a band of humans were intolerant of the fey, which they considered to be sub-human and lower than a second-class citizen, so on one side there was the humans and on the other side there was the fey; our side.  
  
"When the war began the Great Oracle Simare prophesised that in the twelfth age a child would be born of air and flesh, and that child would bring about the new era. In the twelfth age our Master Yarna fell in love with the first daughter of the Taru House, Mistress Nami. The House of Taru was a neutral side that had been opposed to the war; they aided the casualties and those that were caught in the middle no matter what the side. Before long they had wed and bought forth a child, a baby girl, you.  
  
"The enemy caught wind of the union and hunted us down, intent on killing the child and the traitors. We hid and ran from them but they always seem to know were we were, so as a last resort the Master and Mistress decided it would be best if they left that world and raised the child until she could defend herself. We arrived at the Temple of the Cosmos and were preparing to depart when the enemy finally caught up with us, the Master and Mistress perished defending the Temple but we managed to escape and arrived on this world.  
  
"Wait," Severus said, "Are you trying to tell me that I am from another world and I am prophesised to reunite the planet?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Rena said.  
  
Severus placed the heel of his hand to his temple and said, "If I am who you say I am, then why was I raised a Snape and a male?"  
  
"When we arrived through the portal we were all badly injured and we knew that it would take a time to recover, and therefore leave no time to look after you," Rena said, "We travelled north until we saw a house, we hoped that they would allow us to rest there, however they turned us away.  
  
"With no other house in the vicinity we decided to enter secretly and find an unused room. One of the rooms that we entered was a nursery, there was a small cot in the middle of the room there was something in there but we could not detect any life. On closer inspection we found that baby was in fact dead, that was when we decided to substitute you for him. Using some of his hair we was a powerful spell over you so that you would take on his appearance,"  
  
"What happened to the baby?" Severus asked.  
  
"We discovered that he had been poisoned, so after we buried him Ceren and I decided that we would become servants of the house to protect you," replied Rena.  
  
"Why are you telling me this now, why not ten twenty years ago?" Severus asked.  
  
"Originally we would have told you when you were of age and then taken you back to our world, however the as we passed through the portal there was a giant blast that followed us through and demolished the portal on this side," Rena said, "There was no way back,"  
  
Severus placed his head into his hands and exhaled deeply, "What was.is my name?" he asked quietly.  
  
A pause.  
  
"In our custom a newborn is not named by it's parents until one month after it's birth," Rena said, "However, we arrived here only a few weeks after your birth,"  
  
"Oh," Severus said blankly, and laid back onto the bed and closed his eyes, "I am feeling tired, perhaps we will continue this later,"  
  
"Yes, Severus needs to rest," Poppy said, "You may visit him tomorrow if you must,"  
  
The shuffling of robes as they grew fainter indicated to Severus that they had left, Poppy placed a hand on Severus' forehead and said, "Goodnight, try not to think too much tonight,"  
  
***** 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A/N: This chapter isn't that long, I was thinking of adding more but it works better as the beginning of the new chapter.  
  
Solvere = to loosen, to undo  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
A door opened then closed. The sound of fabric against fabric. Someone sits down on the floor.  
  
"Were you planning on telling anyone you had left the infirmary?" Albus asked his companion.  
  
Severus didn't answer; he was sitting against the wall hugging his legs with his forehead resting on his knees.  
  
"I know that what they told you was a bit of a shock," Albus said.  
  
Severus gave a snort.  
  
"A big shock, but you can't hide in here indefinitely," Albus continued.  
  
"Why not?" Severus asked.  
  
"Well, who would teach the students potions, and snap them into line," Albus said, "besides people will still need to user the astronomy tower,"  
  
When Severus didn't respond, Albus prompted him gently, "Severus?"  
  
Severus shook his head and said, "I need to think,"  
  
"I know that you have been here since five this morning, talk to me, please," Albus said.  
  
Severus suddenly laughed and looked up at Albus, "My life has just fallen apart around me, Albus, what do you want me to say?" he said.  
  
"Severus." Albus said.  
  
"Don't call me that," Severus interrupted, "it isn't my name; I don't even have a name,"  
  
"A name is not important," Albus replied.  
  
"Yes it is, it tells people what you are and where you belong," Severus said.  
  
"As long as you know who you are inside, it does not matter if you are Severus or Seraphina or a girl from a different world," Albus said, "you are still the same person that I know, intelligent, sarcastic, honourable, slightly self-deprecating, stubborn, tenacious, and a multitude of others."  
  
Severus gave a small rueful smile, "My life has been a lie, Cronus and Valere Snape were not my parents, I am not their son, I'm not even from this world," he said.  
  
"No, your life has not been a lie," Albus said, "Your life up until now and beyond is yours, you made your own decisions in life that were true to your heart. This knowledge of your origins does not negate everything that has gone before it; it may shape your future but it is an enrichment of your identity."  
  
"I know you're right, Albus, but it just.they could have told me sooner, I mean forty years they waited, and if I had not been revealed and kidnapped they may not have even told me," Severus said.  
  
"I must admit that their timing is a bit off, but I am sure that they have their reasons for not telling you," Albus replied, "perhaps they thought you too young to truly accept your true heritage,"  
  
"You mean the part where I am suppose to 'unite the warring world'?" Severus asked.  
  
Albus nodded.  
  
"How can they be sure that I am the one?" Severus said.  
  
"A leap of faith, I guess," Albus said.  
  
Severus covered his eyes with his left hand, "Now I know how Potter feels," he said with a sigh.  
  
Albus smiled and placed his arms around Severus' shoulders, "Don't worry, whatever happens I will be there to help you,"  
  
"Thank-you, Albus," Severus said as he laid his head onto Albus' shoulder.  
  
***  
  
Later that morning saw Remus tinkering with the ring around Severus' neck whilst he debriefing Albus on what had occurred the night before, glazing over the unpleasant details. "Ah, I've seen one of these before, it's quite easy to open," Remus said, he pulled out his wand and pointed to the ring, "Solvere" The ring became liquid-like and shrank back on itself until it was a small black nugget that fell onto Severus' lap. Remus bought out a small lead box, scooped the nugget in and sealed it. "A dangerous little trinket," Remus said.  
  
"Thank-you, Remus," Severus said.  
  
"Well, my work here is done, now I'm suppose to escort our guests to see you, be back soon," Remus said, as he walked out of the infirmary.  
  
"No doubt that Voldemort will try to kill you again," Albus said when Severus finished his story, "We will have to be more vigilante and maybe install some more security around you,"  
  
"He will probably think of a way to get around it, besides what can you do," Severus said.  
  
"We will think of something," Albus said, "even if it means tying you to me forever,"  
  
"Now that is drastic," Severus said.  
  
"So what are your thoughts of the three visitors from last night?" Albus asked.  
  
"Hm, I was hoping that they were a figment of my imagination," said Severus, "Personally I think that they are mad. There may be a crazy explanation for my present condition but I think that theirs is a little far-fetched,"  
  
"True it does sound like a story book fantasy, but after all other theories have been discarded, the one left however improbable must be the truth," Albus said.  
  
"You are willing to believe that I am a person from another dimension who will somehow put a stop to a two hundred year war?" Severus asked.  
  
"We already know that different dimensions exist, and we ourselves have our share of prophecies," Albus said.  
  
"That is true, however I am rather dubious about it," Severus said.  
  
"Well, hopefully they will clear things up slightly when they get here," Albus said.  
  
"So who is taking care of my Potions classes today?" Severus asked.  
  
"Remus, Minerva, Flora, Alates and Victoria,"  
  
"Remind me to thank them later," Severus said. "So what happened last night after I.left?"  
  
"Well, last night after I was informed of your disappearance by Sarah Graham who confessed her part in the act, I went to check on your quarters and it turned out she was telling the truth. I alerted all of the teachers and we entered the Forbidden Forest to look for you but of course we were too late, Sirius found the dart that had hit you and we feared the worse," Albus said, "I immediately contacted some of Order, and then those three girls arrived and said that they knew were you were and would rescue you,"  
  
"You trusted them?" asked Severus.  
  
"We had no reason not to," Albus replied.  
  
Remus entered the infirmary with the three visitors in tow; Rena and Saba were wearing similar pale blue gowns with light purple edgings, while Ceren was wearing a black gown. "Good morning, Mistress," they said.  
  
"Good morning. There are some questions that I would like to ask you," Severus said, sitting up straighter in bed.  
  
"Of course," Rena said.  
  
"How can you be so sure that I am the one that the prophecy foretold?" asked Severus.  
  
"The you are born of both man and air elemental; exactly as the prophecy stated, and the twelfth age is almost over, unless there has been another born during the time that we have been away, we certain you are the one," Rena said.  
  
"I seem to be exhibiting new.powers since the glamour was removed, and before I was able to apparate onto Hogwarts even though there is an anti- apparition field," Severus said.  
  
"Oh my," Saba said, placing a hand over her mouth, "you were able to perform the ultimate metamorphosis,"  
  
"Ultimate metamorphosis?" Severus asked, with one of his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yes, as an air fey we are not totally human nor are we entirely air. The ultimate metamorphosis transforms the caster into pure air; it allows us to travel to places that may have been inaccessible to us in human form. We can also travel at great distances and quite rapidly," Saba said.  
  
Rena turned to Saba and frowned, "But that technique takes years to learn,"  
  
Saba looked at Severus with a smile and said, "You truly are your father's daughter,"  
  
"Thank-you," Severus said quietly, "but if the technique is suppose to take years to learn how was I able to use it? I was never taught how,"  
  
"I'm not sure," Saba replied, "was it done in a time of desperation?"  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"Perhaps it is an innate ability that was left when our people took on human forms. It is amazing that you were able to do it with out training," Saba suddenly looked sheepish and said, "I'm afraid that it is my fault that you never received proper instructions on how to master your powers. When we first got here and encountered the Snapes, I assumed that it wasn't too different from our own world and everyone could do magic,"  
  
"That is quite alright," Severus said, "at least I was able to training at Hogwarts. I am right in presuming that the wandless magic is also the result of my heritage,"  
  
"Yes, it is," Ceren said, "The magic users in our world have no need for wands, we find it cumbersome and limiting,"  
  
"There is one more point that confuses me," Severus said, "Why do I look so young? In fact, you three do as well,"  
  
"On our world the fey can live up to several million years, and the humans several hundred. So we age quite slowly, especially the fey," Rena said.  
  
"If you do not mind me asking, how old are you?" Severus asked.  
  
"As a human, I'm one hundred and seventy," replied Ceren.  
  
"Twenty thousand four hundred and seven years," Rena said.  
  
"I stopped counting after half a million," Saba said with a smile.  
  
Remus gave a low whistle, "And I thought Albus was old," he said.  
  
Albus looked over his half-moon spectacles and said, "I'll have you know that I am regarded as being in the prime of my life,"  
  
"This is a strange request, but everything that you have told me can you keep it just between us? No one else knows that I am not Seraphina," Severus said.  
  
"Yes, Mistress, we live to serve you," Rena said.  
  
"I am not that comfortable with you referring to me as 'Mistress', could you call me Seraphina?" asked Severus.  
  
"Of course.Seraphina," Ceren replied with a smile.  
  
***  
  
Over the course of the lunch hour there was a steady stream of visitors into the infirmary, mostly teachers and a few Slytherins, some of which were probably checking up on him for Voldemort. Finally around two Poppy discharged Severus with the strict instructions to rest and eat.  
  
"Poppy, I am quite capable of taking care of myself, there is no need to fuss," Severus said, as Poppy reminded him what he could and couldn't do.  
  
"I know you can take care of yourself, but I also know that when you start doing one of your projects you forget all about eating or even taking a break," Poppy said.  
  
"If it makes you feel better I have no projects to do at the moment," Severus retorted.  
  
"You better not, even though I am stuck in the infirmary all day I still know if you are behaving," Poppy said, "These wall have ears,"  
  
"More like you bribe people to check up on me," Severus grumbled.  
  
"Anyway I can, Severus, anyway I can," Poppy replied with a smile.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes and said, "Now may I leave,"  
  
"Yes," Poppy replied.  
  
"Thank-you," Severus said and left the infirmary.  
  
Outside the infirmary, just opposite the double doors, sat Snuffles, who got up and barked. Severus smiled, "Good morning," he said, "Lets go back to our quarters,"  
  
Snuffles barked in agreement, and ran in front of Severus, he looked back and barked again when Severus didn't move.  
  
"Okay, okay, I am right behind you," Severus said. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

A/N: Hello, hope you have not given up on me just yet, I know it has been about three months. I'm sure you all know about my situation so no excuses. We are nearing the end; I think three maybe four more chapters. So I should get it done before the summer, fingers crossed. I have a bad habit of working on the story very late at night, or should that be very early in the morning? Anyway, although inspiration comes at night grammar and spelling decides to leave, so I would like to thank my beta reader, Deborah, for correcting me. Thank you for the reviews and continued support.  
  
Athena Keating-Thomas: I won't be ignoring Remus and Sirius, Severus and I still need them in the story. That and it is a bit late in the game to drop them, though I hope I have time to sufficiently explore Rena, Saba and Ceren without it being too forced.  
  
I have decided that because we now definitely know Severus is a female I will be using female personal pronouns. Without further ado, I present the next chapter of The Saviour.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
A fire was burning in the fireplace of Severus' lounge; the occupants were seated around the coffee table, Severus in her favourite armchair to the right of the fireplace, Ceren opposite, and Rena and Saba between the two. Sirius was conveniently in Remus' quarters with Harry at that moment. Dinner had finished over an hour ago and they were enjoying coffee and tea as Severus pumped them for information about her parents, the war, everything. The trio were trying to answer as much as possible.  
  
"You said that you served as house-elves in the Snape household, which elves were you?" Severus asked.  
  
"There were two of us in the household, myself and Ceren," Rena answered, "Saba was the one in the outside world learning and finding out about everything. She is the wisest of us all."  
  
"I believe that I have travelled at least twice around this planet, learning from the people that I have met on the way. In particular I spent many years with the Wisemen in the East," Saba said.  
  
"As house-elves I was Mizzy and Rena was Poppet," Ceren said with a small smile.  
  
"I thought you two as house-elves were slightly different," Severus said. "So, Saba is the scholar, what of you two?"  
  
"Back home I was an agent in the Core Guards, we were assigned to protect the highest members of your household," Rena said.  
  
"They were the elite, the deadliest assassins," Saba said.  
  
"Yes, but I have lost my touch these past forty years," Rena said, with a sad smile.  
  
"And you Ceren?" Severus prompted.  
  
"I was a healer as well as your mother's handmaiden, so I did learn to fight when needed," Ceren said.  
  
"What was she like, my mother?" asked Severus.  
  
"She was an unbelievably kind-hearted person, her kindness just poured off in waves, I think that is what made her one of the best healers. Her compassion sometimes got her hurt by people who used it against her or those around her, but she would always shrug it off and come back smiling," Ceren said softly.  
  
"And my father?"  
  
"Well, as a pure-blooded Air he embodied a lot of characteristics that are found in the element of air. Most of the time he was happy, flighty and up to mischief, but you didn't want to angry him because his mood could change instantaneously and he could be quite deadly," Saba said.  
  
"So in er.our world exactly what did the fey consist of, you've told of the Elementals," Severus asked.  
  
"There are quite a lot of different types, but the main ones are the Elementals, the Goblins, the Pixies, the Faeries, the Dwarves and the Elves. But because we can all inter-breed sometimes the lines are a bit blurred,"  
  
"Blurred?"  
  
"Yes, I've seen a six foot high Pixie with beautiful faery wings tattooed onto her back, absolutely beautiful" Saba answered.  
  
"Of course, some of the offspring can be quite the opposite," Ceren said.  
  
Rena looked up at Ceren and said, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, what you may find repulsive someone else may desire,"  
  
Ceren looked over at Severus before lowering her gaze.  
  
A knocking at the door broke the silence; uncurling herself from the armchair Severus walked over to the door and opened it. Leaning against the door frame was Remus, he smiled and said, "Evening, thought I'd drop by and give Padfoot and Harry some privacy,"  
  
"I guess you will want to come in?" Severus said.  
  
With a nod of thanks Remus crossed the threshold, and walked into the lounge, "Evening, Ladies," Remus said and tipped an invisible hat at them. The trio replied, and Saba beckoned Remus to the space between her and Rena.  
  
"Glad to see that you are comfortable," Severus said, "would you like a drink?"  
  
"A cup of tea won't go amiss," Remus replied.  
  
Severus disappeared into the kitchenette and came back a few moments later with a cup of tea. "Milk, two sugars, yes?" Severus said.  
  
"Excellent, thank-you," Remus said and accepted the cup, "So what's happening here then?"  
  
"Just asking them some questions," Severus said.  
  
"Ah, the Spanish inquisition," Remus said with a laugh.  
  
They lapsed into silence for a few minutes; Severus stared into her cup of tea. "I have been thinking," Severus began, "about the real Severus. I think that we should give him a proper burial,"  
  
Remus looked up at Severus, "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Well, he has been buried in a.Where was he buried, actually?" Severus asked.  
  
"In a forest about ten miles east of the house," Rena replied.  
  
"Shoreham woods. Yes, he has been there for over forty years. He should be given a proper burial and recognition as the true Severus," Severus said.  
  
"Will that not expose your cover?" Ceren asked.  
  
Severus sighed, "I do not think my cover is of use anymore. What with the Dark mark disappeared and my link to Voldemort gone with it. If Severus Snape reappeared it would be quite suspect; he will want to know what happened to the mark," she said, "We might as well officially state that Severus Snape is dead and buried, and hope that Voldemort will not investigate further,"  
  
"You will never be Severus Snape again," Remus said softly.  
  
"It was never mine to begin with," Severus replied.  
  
"I think that it is a good idea, once word gets out that Severus Snape is no more you should be slightly safer from Voldemort," Rena said.  
  
"Yes, apart from his 'join me or die' proposition," Severus said.  
  
"We'll still have to keep a close eye on you," Remus said.  
  
"And I was hoping that I will not be needing a babysitter anymore," Severus said while running a hand through her hair.  
  
"We can take over the duties from Mr Black," Rena said, "it is after all our duty,"  
  
"No offence to Mr Black but I would feel better knowing that you are being watched by one of us," Ceren said.  
  
"Yes, we could teach you about our world, and I could teach you magic," Saba said excitedly, "according to your lineage you should be quite powerful,"  
  
"Hmm, I am unsure of how to break it to Sirius though," Severus said.  
  
"Talking of Sirius, what did you tell him about who these three are?" Remus asked.  
  
"Ah, I said that they were distant relatives, which is true, to an extent," Severus said.  
  
"Did he ask anymore?"  
  
"No, I just told him it was a surprise visit," Severus replied, "I think I should go tell Albus about the plan to give Severus Snape a proper burial,"  
  
"Would you like me to come with you?" Remus asked  
  
"No, I think he will agree with me," Severus said.  
  
"Let us accompany you to the Headmasters room then, the Castle still has enemies within," Rena said.  
  
Within ten minutes Severus was in Albus' office discussing her thoughts with the headmaster. Albus agreed with Severus and gave her permission to carry out the funeral.  
  
***  
  
It was a cold, windy afternoon that saw a small group of people dressed in black in the large back garden of Snape Manor. Severus, wearing a simple black dress and holding a small grey ball suspended between her hands, stood facing the crowd that included Albus, Remus, Rena, Saba and Ceren. The body of Severus Snape was located easily three days ago in Shoreham Woods; it was totally decomposed leaving only the skeleton. As per Snape tradition the body was cremated so that enemies of the house could not obtain the remains to use in arcane spells.  
  
Severus cleared his throat, "Severus Snape was but a child when he died, we do not know what paths he would have taken through life and what kind of man he would have eventually become. As the heir of Snape he should be acknowledged as such, my only deed that I can perform for him is to give him a honourable funeral and enter his name into the Book of the Dead as the last member of the main House of Snape. I return your body back to Nature and hope that you reach Elysium" she said as she removed the spell around the ball letting the ashes be scattered into the wind.  
  
Everyone bowed their heads as the ashes were blown high into the distance and disappeared from view. After a few moments Albus spoke, "Don't be too sad, Severus,"  
  
Severus smiled sadly, "I did not know him but I still feel sad for him, everything that I had done in my life should have been his, or at least his to choose," she said.  
  
Albus put his arm around Severus' shoulders, "You may have been living under his name for all these years but it was your own life that you made, you should not feel guilty about it. Besides you have left him with a veritable legacy, your courageous deeds during the dark times and your role in the fight,"  
  
Remus walked over to Severus and placed an arm around her waist, "Albus is right, we all make our own destiny regardless of who we are. Shall we go inside, its getting cold out here," he said.  
  
Severus nodded, "Remus," she said.  
  
"Yes," Remus replied.  
  
"Your hand is going to be removed from my waist one way or another," Severus said.  
  
Remus quickly removed it and laughed.  
  
***  
  
The group arrived back at Hogwarts just as dinner started, they walked into the Great Hall amidst curious stares from the pupils and teachers. Rena, Saba and Ceren had got temporary placements at Hogwarts so that they blended in slightly more; Rena was teaching an after school self-defence club, Saba was helping to tutor the older pupils and Ceren was working as a nurse in the infirmary. The pupils and teachers had found it strange that the Headmaster had introduced three new members of staff in the middle of the school year; Albus had not been very forthcoming about the reasons so they had put it down to another of the Headmasters crazy whims. However, the stares were not for the three new professors, or the fact that the six had walked in late together but it was because Albus was wearing black. The Headmaster was known for wearing colourful clothing, sometimes a bit too colourful, so the sudden sombre attire was surprising.  
  
As the group took their seats, Albus spoke to the hall, "Let us begin dinner, and as for the reason for my attire I will tell you afterward when I have collected my thoughts and you have prepared yourselves," he sat down and ignored further questions from students and teachers alike.  
  
Dinner seemed to go quicker than usual, as the students were eager to find out what the Headmaster was going to say. Albus finally stood up as the entire hall became silent all eyes were on him. "Today I have been unfortunate to have to attend a funeral of a good friend and ally," Albus began, "I believe that you also know him. I regret to inform you that Professor Snape has died,"  
  
A strange hush fell over the students and teachers before the hall erupted with noise, denials and questions came from the Slytherin table, Draco stood up and shouted at the Headmaster, "You're lying,"  
  
Albus motioned for silence, "Mr Malfoy, I also wish that it were not so, Professor Snape was a dear friend of mine. Believe me when I say that I am not lying," he said.  
  
Draco sat down heavily as his eyes glazed over.  
  
"Professor Snape has been a part of Hogwarts for close o twenty years, yet he has remained the most isolated and misunderstood member of the faculty. This partly is my fault, for asking him to perform such a dangerous task," Albus said. He looked down for a moment before continuing, "For twenty-one years Professor Snape has been working for Voldemort as a Deatheater,"  
  
Gasps of disbelief swept through the hall and a few whispers of 'I knew it' were heard.  
  
"However," Albus continued, "however, for nineteen years he has been working for me as a spy within. And it saddens me to say that it is because of this that has caused your professors untimely death,"  
  
The students and some of the teachers looked like they were having a hard time digesting the information that Albus had told them, none more so that the Slytherins. Many of the students looked shocked and confused. The confused students were mainly from Deatheater families, Severus Snape a respected Deatheater; most loyal to Voldemort had turned out to be a spy working for Albus Dumbledore. The very thought of it seemed unconceivable but there it was laid bare by the headmaster.  
  
"We will all remember Professor Snape differently, depending on the sides that he had showed us. I am privileged that I have seen him through the good times and the bad," Albus said, "History will decide whether we did right or wrong, but now let us simply remember him,"  
  
Albus bowed his head.  
  
After a moments silence Albus dismissed the students though none of them moved, and left the hall. As he rounded the corner to his office Severus caught up with him.  
  
"What on earth was all that about?" Severus asked.  
  
"What?" asked Albus.  
  
"Tell them that I had died, yes. But why tell them about my working for Voldemort and you?"  
  
"Ah, that. I must confess that I had two reasons for it; firstly it was for the benefit of those who are teetering on the brink of becoming Death eaters. If I could show them that there are other paths to take, and that they have a choice in matters, maybe they will have second thoughts on joining," Albus said, "and secondly, I wanted to the students to show the sacrifices that you had made."  
  
"Albus.thank-you," Severus said and gave Albus' shoulder a squeeze, "but I will need to talk to the Slytherins, they must be quite confused and angry at the moment."  
  
"Good luck, Severus," Albus said.  
  
"Its Seraphina," Severus reminded him.  
  
"I'm just an old man who's stuck in his ways," Albus said and walked off to his office.  
  
Severus smiled and then began to make her way down to the dungeons, as she turned the corner to the corridor where her office was she spotted Hermione. "You should not be down here, Miss Granger," she said as she approached her.  
  
"Professor Snape, the announcement in the Great Hall just now, what did Albus mean that you were dead?" Hermione asked.  
  
Severus looked up and down the corridor and then ushered Hermione into her office, after closing the door she sat down on the bench. "You remember that there was an accident in the laboratory?" Hermione nodded, "What you were not told was that the potion that caused the accident was nothing more than an strong glamour remover. This coupled with the fact that I am wanted by Voldemort, and therefore cannot return to my old guise, we decided that it would be better to finalise my departure."  
  
"But what..." Hermione said.  
  
The sentence was never completed as the door to the classroom was opened with great force, and in the doorway stood an angry looking Sirius. Severus uttered a less than audible 'shit' as she stood up, Hermione looked shocked as she tried to disappear into her chair. Sirius opened his mouth to speak but instead turned and ran out of the classroom. Severus opened the office door and was about to run after Sirius when Hermione placed a hand on her arm to stop her.  
  
"I think it would be better for him to alone for the moment," Hermione said.  
  
Severus nodded, "I think it may be a good time for you to leave as well," she said, "I need to speak to the Slytherins before the night is over,"  
  
"Yes, Professor," Hermione said.  
  
When Severus got to the Slytherin quarters she found that almost all were present, she decided to talk to them in their year groups rather than all at once. It would help them to feel more comfortable and easier to handle if things went bad. The speech was basically the same with several changes depending on the year group. The time came for Severus to talk to the sixth year.  
  
"I will not beat about the bush, I know most if not all of you are from Deatheater families," Severus said, this caused a few students to look surprised, "so the news that Professor Snape was a Deatheater may not have surprised you, however to find out that he was also working for the headmaster will. No doubt that you are feeling betrayed and confused, and even angry. I am not here to excuse the choices and deeds that he has done, nor am I here to spout propaganda at you. Professor Snape made many choices in his life, some good some bad, but he never regretted any of them because when he made them it was his choice,  
  
"I know that Voldemort recruits graduates of Hogwarts every year, and it will soon be your turn. I will not persuade you either way because the choice is yours, but when you do choose make sure that it is something that you will not regret later in life. There is no excuse later on to say that you were simply following someone else, all of you here are seventeen this year so you are all old enough to think for yourself and to accept the consequences of your actions.  
  
"Now is not the time for recrimination but for serious thought. There are tough choices to make especially as dark times are ahead. With your knowledge from all that you know, all that you have seen and heard, and from your interactions with family, friends and even your enemies, you will make the most important decision of your life. There is no right or wrong answer, just as long as you stay true to yourselves," Severus said.  
  
All around the room Severus could see that the students were looking thoughtful. Draco had a frown on his face, he looked up and caught Severus' eye, the confusing and doubt was evident in the young boy's eyes. Just as soon as their eyes locked Draco quickly looked away.  
  
"If any of you need to talk my office is always opened to you, anything that is said will be confidential," Severus said.  
  
After talking with the sixth year Severus talked to the seventh, the response was more or less the same, the students were too stunned to really think coherently let alone start asking questions. But Severus predicted that they next few days she was going to be very busy.  
  
When Severus got back to her own rooms she found that Sirius was not in, instead a note laid waiting beneath the mirror portal. It was a plain white note with Severus' name on the front and a red wax seal at the back, the gently scrolled handwriting was unmistakable Remus'. Severus opened the note and read it:  
  
Severus,  
  
Just wanted to let you know that Si is in my quarters in case you were worried. He has been pacing up and down ranting and raving. He also found out that I knew who you were from the start so he is sulking in the bedroom. Would advise you not to visit him tonight or he is liable to do something rash. Hopefully he will calm down by the morning.  
  
Remus.  
  
Severus sighed; dealing with Sirius was something that she was not looking forward to. Thankfully she had a night to think of what to say and how to explain it, Severus only hoped that Sirius would listen to her.  
  
***** 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

A/N: Hi, this is the rather over due chapter 21, I think the three day holiday in Germany gave me some inspiration to write, that and the fact that I have finally finished my degree dissertation; all bound and handed in. I have only two essays and revision to do, so I expect to do some more writing. I'm actually excited to know what happens next as well. This chapter is slightly heavy and dark, and there is a mention of rape but nothing to it, oh and a bit of swearing. This chapter is over 5,500 words long so please enjoy.  
  
Dreamweaver: I know I said I wasn't going to write any romance but I can't help but tease. I'm such a bad girl! DsDaughter: The 'Remus-thing', he he, I think I get some perverse pleasure from messing with those two.  
  
Chapter Twenty-one  
  
Sirius wasn't present at breakfast or lunch and Severus was half glad for that, she didn't really know how to handle such a situation. Severus didn't have many close friends, which was usually a pre-requisite for being a spy, at least none where she betrayed their trust in such a manner. Sirius could hardly be called a friend but in the past two months something that would have been called a friendship was starting to form. However, there was the undeniable fact that the relationship had started with a lie. Sirius hadn't become friends with Severus Snape, the dark, morose child from years gone by; he had become friends with Seraphina Snape, the young, intelligent stranger from Latvia. Severus sat deep in thought at the high table, wondering how to sought the mess out, when a voice beside her jolted her back to reality.  
  
"Sera, dear, are you going to eat that?" asked Saba.  
  
Severus looked down at her plate and pushed it away, the mess of food only distinguishable as shepherd's pie and peas by the menu was looking decidedly unappetising; instead, Severus re-filled her mug with black coffee.  
  
"I noticed that you did not eat at breakfast, you need to eat to keep your strength up," Saba said.  
  
"I really am not up to it right now," Severus replied.  
  
"Just a little," Saba said with an encouraging smile.  
  
Severus sighed and bought out a bar of 'Bitter Night Chocolate' out of his robe pocket, and began eating it. Saba's smiled faltered slightly, "I guess I cannot complain, you are eating," she said.  
  
Immediately after lunch was a free period for Severus, which was spent with Saba learning the lore and magic of their world. The magic was easily picked up because the principles were not too different that of Earth. One of the main differences was the way in which the magic was 'called'. In both groups, every cell in the caster's body is suffused with magic, in witches and wizards the magic is redirected to a focal point, usually a wand, before it is unleashed as a spell, while in Fey magic, it is dispersed and manipulated outside of the body. The advantage of it is that different spells could be cast and used to hit several objects at the same time; although there is a danger that the spell or spells becomes weaker the more spells and objects are included. This risk lessens as the caster becomes more competent in using magic but that can take a few years.  
  
The power to cast magic seemed to be an innate ability in most magic users, although there were a few reported cases in the past few centuries of people being able to use magic where they previously couldn't, but that could be down to a number of different reasons such as unconscious repression of their own talents. Which was why Severus was able to use her powers without realising that there was any difference until it was pointed out to her by Saba.  
  
"So there is no need for incantations?" Severus asked, as she sat on one of the desks in her classroom.  
  
"The humans find it useful to have incantations, I think that a separate, special language gets them into a different state of mind that helps to focus their magic. But for the Fey there is no need for words, it stems from our ancestors as language had not yet developed," Saba explained, "for hybrids, such as yourself, it depends on personally preference,"  
  
"No incantations are an advantage when you do not want to draw attention to the fact that you are casting a spell, but I do have a preference for incantations. It does lend a degree of focus to the spell," Severus said.  
  
"Well, I want you to try to perform the ultimate transformation today, unfortunately it does not have any incantations to it. The only ones who could cast this spell are usually quite old and have no need for spoken words. But I will try to help you," Saba said.  
  
"Okay, I will try," Severus said with a nod. Although Severus had cast the spell once before she was mostly unconscious at the time and it was an act of desperation.  
  
"I think it will be better if you were lying down for this, it will help you to relax," Saba said. She transfigured the table that Severus was sitting on into a plush couch of dark rosewood with dark purple, silk coverings and cushions; a faint smell of lavenders was in the air. Severus arranged herself comfortably on the couch, placing a cushion underneath her head and throwing the rest on the floor, she laid her hands across her stomach and closed her eyes.  
  
"Do you have a good memory of the feeling of the wind against you?" Saba asked.  
  
"Yes, I love the feeling of flying. I guess I know where I get that now," Severus said with a smile.  
  
"That's good. Try to relax," Saba began in a low voice, "let your mind take you back to that time. Can you feel the wind through your hair, against your skin? Yes? Good. Now, can you smell it, that clean crisp smell? Taste it on your tongue, roll it around your mouth and savour it; hear its whisper. Does it resonate with something deep inside you? It sings a song that awakens something inside you that is as old as time, something left to us by our ancestors. Reach inside, reach deep inside. Touch it, know its power and harmonise yourself to it."  
  
As Saba spoke Severus' breathing became deeper and the interval between each breathe longer until it seemed that she wasn't breathing at all. As Saba watched Severus fall into a trance, she waved her right arm quickly left to right and a pale blue barrier appeared that formed a large cube around them. A few minutes later Severus' form began to shimmer, fading in and out of sight accompanied by a sharp smell of wind. Severus' image finally settled on being invisible, Saba leaned forward and swept the area that Severus had been, finding it empty she smiled.  
  
"Severus," Saba called out, "listened to my voice. I want you to come back now, but before you do I want you to memorise how to access that power; I want you to remember the way back." Saba held out her hands, "I want you to focus on my hands, hold them, let my solid form bring you back." The cool tingling around Saba's hand indicated ancient magic, and that Severus was holding her hand, "Good. Let your consciousness rise through you, through the layers of magic. Up and up, until you feel yourself break through the last layer of magic, take a deep breath and awaken,"  
  
The cool tingling around Saba's hand changed to a constant warmness as Severus began to appear, hand first. Slowly the rest of her arm, torso, head and legs appeared. Severus took a deep breath and opened her eyes; she was kneeling on the couch looking down on Saba.  
  
"You are a very quick learner, Severus, I believe one of my best students," Saba said.  
  
Severus smiled, "Er...thank-you,"  
  
Saba helped Severus sit then lie down on the couch, "It can be quite disorientating for people when they become solid again, they forget how to control their muscles," she said.  
  
"I could remember most of it, it seemed I was looking from every angle," Severus said.  
  
"That would be because you were," Saba said, "usually first timers turn into wind and disperse everywhere, you have no idea how many students have disappeared doing that, which is why I erected a magical barrier,"  
  
"Can you find them again?" asked Severus.  
  
"With a bit of magic and luck. That is why I will teach you how to focus next time," Saba said.  
  
"Can we do it again now? While its fresh in my mind," Severus asked.  
  
"Oh no, doing this is quite taxing on you physically and magically. You should rest and we will do it again in two days," Saba said.  
  
Severus bought out her pocket watch and looked at the time, "I have to prepare for my next class, fourth year Ravenclaws and Slytherins," she said.  
  
"What are you teaching this time?" asked Saba.  
  
"A mild anti-poison," Severus replied.  
  
Before the students appeared for their lesson, Saba transfigured herself into a small silver pin of a seven-pointed star that nestled on the collar of Severus' robe. It was decided that three people shadowing Severus' every move would look quite suspicious so they each would transfigure into pins to accompany Severus; Saba into a seven-pointed star, Rena into a sunburst and Ceren into a diamond.  
  
The afternoon had passed relatively quickly and it was now Ceren's turn to guard Severus. Saba and Rena shared the mornings and late evenings, while Ceren took the late afternoon and early evenings. Ceren had finished her shift at the infirmary, relieving Poppy's workload that usually mounted up with the winter season, and the Scottish climate. Although the season was cold the day was relatively fine so Severus and Saba decided to go out for a walk around the castle grounds before dinner. As they walked they talked slightly, general topics, the weather and life at Hogwarts. Ceren seemed quiet, and needed encouragement to talk.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Severus asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes," replied Ceren, "Its just..."  
  
"Yes?" Severus prompted.  
  
"Its just that a day like today reminds me of home," Ceren said, "I was born in a small village in the north at the foot of a big mountain, and during the winter it looked beautiful."  
  
"Was my mother from that village?" Severus asked.  
  
Ceren gave a small smiled, "No, your mother was from the south," she said.  
  
"How did you end up working for her?" Severus asked with a slight frown.  
  
A look of sadness crossed Ceren's face, "After my village was destroyed I drifted aimlessly and through several...chapters of my life, I ended met your mother during my...travels."  
  
"I am sorry to hear about your village," Severus said.  
  
"Its okay, its...in the past, something that I can't change even if I wanted to," Ceren said.  
  
Ceren sighed deeply, "You know I'm somewhat glad that I am here now," she said.  
  
"Really? You are not feeling homesick?" Severus asked.  
  
"Well, a little homesick but there is nothing of my home left for me to want to go back to. But here, here there is no all out war. I'm so tired from it all, the war and my role in..." Ceren hesitated and looked over at Severus' expectant face, she smiled quickly and said, "Its nothing. I really said to much."  
  
Severus debated whether to pursue the unfinished sentence, when Ceren announced that the dinner bell had rung. The pair walked back to the castle in silence, any attempt by Severus to initiate a conversation had failed so she gave up.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, a student walked into Severus, the slick back blonde hair was unmistakably Draco's. Draco took a step back and looked up at Severus, he looked straight into Severus' eyes and held it for a moment.  
  
"Yes, Mister Malfoy?" Severus asked.  
  
"Sorry, Sir?" Draco said, and walked away to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Something the matter?" Ceren asked when Severus did not make a move to go.  
  
"I do not know," Severus said.  
  
After dinner Severus withdrew to his office, to mark essays and to await any student who required help on their homework or her Slytherins who needed advice or simple to talk. Since the announcement of Severus' death and funeral, there had been not been as many students as expected who wanted to discuss any part of the matter. There had been mostly older students, some to spy and find out which side Severus supported but a few who wanted an intellectual debate or conversation about the merits of joining either side. Severus hoped that she had been able to persuaded them not to join Voldemort, the fact that they had sought out an alternative side showed that they had an inkling of doubt, which may grow big enough for them to not follow the path to Voldemort.  
  
Usually all three of Severus' bodyguards would with her in the office or in classroom next door, but at times Ceren may be called to the infirmary or Saba was asked to hold another tutoring session for the older students. This was such a time, the seventh years were worried about their NEWTs and rivalry amongst the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins had come to a sudden head. Rena was sat on the couch between the office door and the side door, a good defence position from anyone coming in from either door, she had declined any form of distraction instead wanted to keep alert and ready to move.  
  
When Severus had finished marking the last of the fourth year essays on the properties of the beauty potion they had brewed last week she stifled a yawn and looked up at the oak clock that hung over the door, it was quarter to nine. Severus looked over to Rena, who was still sitting alert and tense on the bench.  
  
"Have you been sitting like that for the past two hours?" Severus asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes," Rena said.  
  
"Were you not bored?" asked Severus.  
  
Rena smiled, "Back in our world, when I was guarding a member of your house, I could stand guard at a seven hour meeting with no difficulty. But these past forty years have diminished my training," she said.  
  
"It sounds a harsh life as a guard," Severus commented.  
  
"We each have our station in life, and must accept our responsibilities. I knew what was demanded of me and I accepted it," Rena said.  
  
"When did you become a bodyguard?" Severus asked.  
  
"My clan have always and will always be bodyguards, I was destined to be a bodyguard since I was a child," Rena said.  
  
"Surely we make our own destinies," Severus said.  
  
"I use to think that when I was a lot younger, but I met your father," Rena said, "Many, many years ago I rebelled against it, I fell out with my family and left to seek my own destiny. Unfortunately, destiny has a way of catching up with you. One day I came across a fight, some disgruntled Earth Fey ambushed your father and several others, Lord Yarna was severely injured and was trying to protect some of the younger Airs. It was at that moment that I knew my destiny lay with your father, after I helped to defeat the Earths I pledged myself to his service, to protect him with my life or death," Rena laid back against the wall and ran a hand over her face, "But I failed him at the Temple."  
  
"There was nothing that you could have done about it," Severus said.  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not. But where I failed with your father I will not fail with you," Rena said. Suddenly she fell to one knee and placed both hands palm down on the cold flagstone floor, "I pledge you my life, to protect you until my death," she said.  
  
Severus was startled by the subservient posture and moved around the table to Rena, she knelt in front of Rena and grabbed her by the top of the arms. "You do not need to do this, please stand up," Severus said trying to pull Rena up.  
  
"Not until you accept," Rena said.  
  
"Okay, I accept your life and pledge," Severus replied.  
  
Rena gave a nod of acknowledgement and stood up.  
  
"Please, I am not entirely comfortable with that kind of submissive gestures," Severus said.  
  
"I will endeavour to obey," Rena said, "but it's difficult to break a twenty thousand year old habit,"  
  
Severus laughed, "I will keep that in mind," she said.  
  
"Shall we move to a more comfortable place? My office hours are over," Severus asked as she filled away the marked essays.  
  
"Yes. Saba should be finished by now, but I am not too sure about Ceren, she may have to take care of the casualties for a while longer," Rena said.  
  
Severus lead the way back to her quarters, as she was about to sit down her eyes caught sight of the mirror. "I am just going to Remus' quarters for a while, I have to discuss something in private with Sirius," Severus said.  
  
"You will come back through the mirror?" Rena said.  
  
"Yes, I will," Severus reassured her, "Remus will probably make sure I do,"  
  
Severus walked over to the mirror and placed a hand on the cool surface, "Mirror, mirror on the wall," Severus said.  
  
The mirror flashed once and Severus found himself standing in Remus' quarters. A few feet away Remus stood expectantly, an opened book was lay on the sofa beside him.  
  
"He's been in his room all day," Remus said and nodded toward a closed door to his right. "I think you'll have to tie him down and gag him,"  
  
"I hope it does not have to come to that," Severus said with a weary sigh.  
  
Severus steeled herself and walked to the door, with one fluid motion she opened the door, walked through and closed it behind her. The room was darkened, a solitary candle on the bedside was the only source of illumination, it highlighted Sirius' back on the opposite side of the bed. Severus inhaled deeply and was about to speak when Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Get out," Sirius said in a low voice.  
  
"No, we need to talk," Severus said.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you," Sirius said.  
  
"Will you at least hear what I have to say?" Severus asked, her voice calm with a tinge of emotion. Experience had taught Severus that his usual cold and unemotional voice infuriated people at the best of times, and using it on an angry person would only exacerbate the situation. Double true with Sirius.  
  
Sirius turned around abruptly, "And listen to your lies? I don't think so," he said, "So, did you all have a good laugh at me? Running around 'protecting' scum like you."  
  
"It was never like that," Severus said.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose hat female disguise was also for my benefit as well. Looking all innocent and vulnerable," Sirius said ignoring Severus.  
  
"Sirius..." Severus said.  
  
"You have no right to say my name, you worthless piece of shit," Sirius said.  
  
"Will you shut up and listen to me?" Severus yelled all of a sudden. A blanket of frustration seemed to wash over Severus as the room fell silent. The barely perceptible hum of magic showed that it was not because Sirius had finally seen sense. "This was not the way that I want to conduct a conversation with you, Sirius, but you have left me with no choice," Severus said. A quick 'lumos' illuminated the room.  
  
Severus walked closer to Sirius and sat down on the bed so that she was looking at him eye-to-eye, "I will lay the truth before you then leave, it will then be up to you to decide if you believe me," she said, "this is going to be a relatively long story," with a wave of her hand Sirius was no settled more comfortable on his bed.  
  
"You wish to know the truth? Then I will endeavour to do so," Severus began, "Back in December, the day after the last day of term to be exact, I was in need of a potion ingredient so I went to the potions classroom to take some from the store cupboard. Unfortunately I walked into a prank set up by someone, I was covered in a foul smelling concoction and knocked out by the pail that held it. I woke up some time later in the infirmary with Remus, Poppy and Albus; Remus because he found me, Poppy because she is the nurse and Albus because he is Albus. That was when I found out that the concoction had changed me physically into a woman. After some debating it was decided that it would be best not to reveal to everyone of my sudden change of appearance.  
  
"After I was discharged I discovered that the Dark Mark had disappeared from my arm, this would have alerted Voldemort as it is linked to him. He would either think me dead or free. No doubt he would also send spies to find out what happened, and he did with a visit from Lucius Malfoy and some not so subtle questioning from the seventh year Slytherins when they returned.  
  
"I had begun to analyse the potion that changed me during the holidays, all in all I examined it three times but the answer was the same, the function of the concoction was a strong glamour remover. So this meant that this female guise is my true form. I was determined to find out the truth but obstacles were always in my way.  
  
"During January, I chanced upon some Deatheaters torturing a muggle and went to help. During the fight I used wandless magic and managed to flee with the muggle who turned out to be someone that Voldemort was after to get to her parents. So keeping my identity a secret now took on a more serious position. And after an attempted kidnapping Albus brought you into be my bodyguard. I was not exactly keen on that idea either.  
  
"Some time later I was kidnapped by Deatheaters who lured me to the Forbidden Forest. After some questioning from Voldemort I was offered the chance to join him, I refused twice, and he was about to 'persuade' me one more time when I was rescued by Rena, Saba and Ceren. And it was they who told me who I am, it was hard to believe at first but..." Severus hesitated, frowned, "but it is a plausible explanation. It appears that I am a female from another dimension who is prophesised to unite a warring world. Over forty years ago I was bought to this world to keep me safe until I was old enough to protect myself, unfortunately the way back was destroyed and we were stranded here. We came across Snape Manor and found the baby dead, and it was decided that I would be exchanged in his place.  
  
"As you can imagine this fact would be dangerous if it was revealed, the safety of many people could be at stake, especially if Voldemort decided that he wants to recruit members from other worlds."  
  
"That is more or less the truth in a nutshell," Severus said, "the details are available if you wish to know, from myself or anyone that I have mentioned. Miss Granger only found out my identity my accident and was sworn to secrecy."  
  
Severus stood up and walked to the door, "I have had my say and I leave the rest up to you. Goodnight," she said and exited the room.  
  
"How did it go?" Remus asked as soon as he saw Severus.  
  
Severus gave a tired smile, "I did what you suggested; I gagged and bound him," she said.  
  
Remus looked horrified but then shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it couldn't be helped. Is he still like that?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, could you dispel it once I am gone?" Severus asked.  
  
"Of course," Remus replied.  
  
"Thank you, I think I will go lie down. Goodnight, Remus," Severus said as he walked over to the mirror and placed a hand on its cool surface, "Who is the fairest of them all?"  
  
"Goodnight, Severus," Remus said as Severus disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
When Severus arrived back in her quarters she found Saba and Ceren sitting with Rena on the sofa, they looked up as Severus came near. "Some sit down, Severus, we need to discuss something," Saba said.  
  
Severus looked at them for more information but when none was forthcoming she took a seat opposite the trio.  
  
Rena, who was sat at the end of the sofa, looked over at Saba and Ceren, they gave her a nod, "This may be coming a bit fast, it has been forty years for us and you do now know the truth," she said, "but we need to get back to our world."  
  
"Back?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes. There has been no communication between our world and us; we have no idea what is happening. How the war is going. We wish to go back as soon as possible with you so that it may end," Rena said, "You know that the way back has been destroyed, we...need another way back,"  
  
"But where exactly is our world?" Severus asked.  
  
"We are not entirely sure. Which is why we need to start searching for a way to way to sort through the other dimensions to find our one," Saba said, "It had once been calculated that there are hundreds if not thousand of different dimensions, ideally we need a way to see them all and shift through them systematically."  
  
"We know it's a little shocking for you to take it all in, why don't you sleep on it? And we could may be talk more tomorrow, yes?" Ceren said, looking at everyone.  
  
"That's a good idea," said Rena.  
  
"Yes, we should let you think it over," Saba said, "Okay, lets get to bed then and discus it bright and early tomorrow."  
  
Severus nodded and walked quickly to her room, once she had closed her door Severus leaned against it. The inevitability of going to a place that should be called home was...difficult to describe, the small thrill of going to a new place, but ultimately saddening, to leave forty years of familiarity behind to be thrown into an alien world. Maybe the in the morning it will all have been a bad dream, Severus gave a rueful smile, not likely. Shedding her clothes Severus crawled in between the covers and curled up on her side, she lay awake for some time questions and reasoning flitted through her mind but no answer every appeared, finally exhaustion caught up with Severus and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
As Severus entered REM she was awoken by an incessant shaking, someone had grabbed her by the shoulders and was gently trying to rouse her. Severus muttered something incoherent and turned over hoping that the person had gotten the message. The person, however, was either ignorant of the message or they didn't take heed. "Severus, wake up, I have something important to tell you, please," the person said.  
  
Finally Severus opened her eyes and saw the shadowy image of Ceren over her, "Ceren? What is it?" she asked. Severus shifted herself in a sitting position and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands.  
  
Ceren sat down gently facing Severus, "There is something of importance that I need to tell you, but I'm not sure how to say it," she said.  
  
A number of rude replies crossed Severus' mind but she settled for a, "Please, in your own time,"  
  
"I know what I'm about to tell you will sound quite unbelievable, especially since you heard their version first and you probably don't know me well enough to trust me but I must tell you, matters are advancing a lot quicker than I thought," Ceren said, "The story that Rena and Saba told you is a lie, actually a half-lie, some of what they said is the truth but it is distorted,"  
  
Severus looked hard at Ceren; a look of incredulity was evident on Severus' face.  
  
Ceren looked up and gave a weak smile, "I know, quite unbelievable," she said, "Um...there is a war going on in our world and it is true that the humans fired the first shot but it was only in rebellion to the years of degradation that the Fey had put us through. For hundred of years the Fey have treated us like slaves, forcing us to work the fields and the mines to provide the bounty for them, reminding us time and time again that they were superior to us because they are a purer class of magic users; untainted by human flesh.  
  
"Over two hundred years ago, the situation came to a head when they kidnapped, tortured and killed the Chief's eleven year old girl because the village couldn't provide the quota of jewels and gold from the mine. They didn't care that the mines were desolate and that many people had died there. It was at that time that we humans gathered together to free ourselves from bondage."  
  
"Why are you telling me this? What is your involvement?" Severus asked as her suspicions rose.  
  
"Do you remember I told you my village was massacred and after some years I encountered your mother? During those years in between I joined up with a small faction and was given the task of infiltrating the enemy. There are still humans that are loyal to the Fey so it was not strange to see humans working for them. I managed to work my way into one of these groups and was picked to become a servant of the Air tribe. But they are far from trusting and knew about the potential of spies, so I was questioned and tortured to both break my spirit and to force a confession from me. I held on for a long time, I can't remember how long for it was a blur to me," Ceren said. She stood up and turned her back to Severus, Ceren loosened her robe and let her it fall to her waist to reveal a criss-cross of angry rivets.  
  
Severus stared in astonishment and reached out her hand to trace on of the scars, "These are from them?" she asked.  
  
Ceren nodded.  
  
"You are a healer, why do you still keep them?" Severus asked.  
  
"They are a reminder of my sacrifice to my people," Ceren said. She pulled her robes tightly around her and tied them. Taking a moment to compose herself Ceren sat down again. "They eventually gave me the position of serving in Lord Yanni's House. I worked there for many years and eventually into a position of trust, all the while leaking as much information as I dared to the faction. One day they brought in another human and instructed me to take care of her; it was your mother.  
  
"From my preliminary examination I could tell that she was with child and in a trance. I asked around and eventually found out who she was and why she was here. This will come as a shock to you as it did to me so many years ago. I found out about the prophecy and that your mother was kidnapped and...and raped by Yanni. I didn't believe in the prophecy, I still don't but it was certain the Fey did. They added extra guards to protect her, even though she was, in a word, comatosed. I tried to free her but my magic is not that advanced.  
  
"A week before the birth your mother was freed from the trance, and with a little help from the outside I helped her escape, but guard saw her and raised the alarm. We set off in pursuit and cornered her in the Temple of Cosmos where she went into labour. The faction surrounded them outside and began to fight them, while I helped deliver you. The fighting had worsened and your mother gave you to my keeping and told me to take care of you, she knew that she would not make it. Rena and Saba dragged me deeper into the Temple as it crumbled around us; the only way out was to use the portal. We activated the portal and arrived here on Earth, and the rest you know," Ceren said.  
  
Severus was silent for a long while, finally she spoke, "Are you really wanting me to believe what you have said?" she asked.  
  
"I would not have told you, at least not yet, but they have already started to set things in motion to take you back home. I can't sit idle by and watch them manipulate you to destroy your own people," Ceren said, "You must know the truth,"  
  
"The truth? I don't know what is the truth anymore," Severus said.  
  
"I will not pressure you to accept either side, but you must know have the choices laid out to you. You may ask them about it, but they will stick to their version and it will only be my word against theirs," Ceren said. She stood up and gave a low bow to Severus, "I'm sorry to put you in such a situation but I can't let them use you to their own corrupt deeds, you deserve better than that,"  
  
Ceren left Severus alone with her thoughts; all likelihood of sleep went out of the door in Ceren's wake. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**A/N**: Hello, at long last, the conclusion of the story. Please accept my apologies, but real life intrusions made me apathetic to writing. The end is chapter twenty-three, but there is a separate A/N afterward, please read it.

Duplicare means Duplicate

Please Enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Severus stared up at the ceiling, her eyes focused on nothing. Questions, unanswerable question, rose out of her conscious and lingered. The enclosed space in the dungeons that Severus found comforting was now claustrophobic. Severus threw off the bedcovers and silently slipped off the bed, after she threw a cloak over herself and laced her boots Severus gently opened the door to her room. There was not a sound from the living room, Severus waited by the threshold in case of any noise. Once she verified that it was empty Severus made her way across the flagstone floor, grateful that her rubber soled boots made no noise. A quick check and Severus was out of the quarters.

The torchlight in the corridors cast flickering shadows against the walls, and the shadows were where Severus kept. Although the students and staff should be sound asleep, there was always the possibility of a small trio of Gryffindors up to their usual shenanigans. Severus took the corridor up to the ground floor then another to a side door that lead to the Quidditch field. There, Severus acquired one of the schools brooms and took to the air, Severus flew higher and higher until the air was thin and Hogwart resembled an old toy castle. Severus stopped the broom and leant forward until she crossed her arms over the broom handle and rested her chin on them. Small current of air from the west gently rocked Severus as she hung in the night sky; slowly Severus felt her eyes begin to close.

Images bubbled up to the surface of Severus' mind, fuzzy, distant memories. Before her, Severus could see the hazy face of a person, platinum coloured hair, pale complexion and the clearest blue eyes that ever existed. In the distance the low laugh of a woman could be heard. Severus jolted back to consciousness suddenly and gave a cry as she fell from the broom. As Severus fell her hand shot up and grabbed the handle of the broom, Severus looked down at the ground and swallowed hard. It was more than likely that Severus would have been able to cast a spell in time, but it was not easy to be unfazed by impending doom. Severus looked back up at the broom and grabbed it with both hands, she gathered a little momentum then swung her legs up and pulled herself back on to the broom.

When Severus had recomposed herself she tried to recall the image that had caused her fall, but the memory was gone. The sudden fright must have forced it from her mind. Severus yawned, it had been a long night and judging from the lightness of black from the east horizon it would soon be dawn. It was time to get back or risk Albus bringing out the search parties, not something that Severus wished to face so early in the morning. Back in her quarters Severus crept back to her bed and laid down, it was a Friday, which meant no classes till ten. A little nap wouldn't be bad.

>>>

A couple of hours sleep followed by a pepper-up potion worked wonders for Severus. When she awoke Severus found that Ceren had started her shift at the infirmary, while Saba had been called to cover a class, this left Rena who waited for Severus. With practiced ease Severus smiled and bade Rena a 'good morning' as she accepted a cup of tea from Rena. Severus walked over to her bureau and set the cup down as she began to count off the rolls of parchment that was piled on the table. When Severus had finished she pulled out her pocket watch and saw that it was almost ten.

"It is time we set off, Rena," Severus said.

Rena nodded and transfigured herself into a small sunburst pin that nestled on the front of Severus' dress.

The morning lessons went well, no major disasters, although one or two had come close. The bell that signalled lunch had just rung and Severus dismissed the students, as soon as the door closed to the classroom Rena changed back into human form. They walked silently up to the Hall where they saw Remus walking down the opposite way.

"Remus, are you free after lessons?" Severus asked.

"Er…yes, yes I am," Remus answered.

"Good, meet me at the front door at four o' clock," Severus said.

"Might I ask the reason?" Remus said.

Severus smiled, "You will find out soon enough," she said.

"I'm intrigued now," Remus said.

The afternoon passed quickly and soon enough the last lesson was over with, Severus cleared up the ingredients and equipment then cast a quick cleaning spell over the classroom. The star pin on Severus' dress disappeared and Saba appeared before her.

"Shall we go?" asked Saba.

Severus smiled and nodded.

"I will need to go to and help out some students with their homework, but I'll wait at the front door with you," Saba said.

"That is very kind of you," Severus said, "I am sure Remus will not be too late."

"Will you and Remus keep to Hogwarts?" Saba asked.

"Yes, we are just going to talk," Severus said, with a small smile.

"Talk?" Saba said.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Of course," Saba said.

They arrived at the front door and saw Remus leant on the wall looking out; he turned around when he heard footsteps behind him and smiled. Severus turned to Saba and assured her that she would be safe and walked over to Remus. When Severus stood next to Remus she cast an anti-spy barrier and whispered to Remus, "Offer me your arm and smile, I will explain in a moment."

Remus looked puzzled but did as he was told.

"Let's go," Severus said, she glanced back quickly and saw Saba stood in the hallway, her hands clasped at her chest.

Severus and Remus walked toward the Forbidden Forest, as it was straight after lessons most people were either attending clubs or relaxing, so there were only a few people about.

"So what is this about?" Remus asked, still smiling.

"I have stumbled into a slight…quandary and I am not quite sure what to do," Severus said.

"Ah, and you thought of me," Remus said.

"Yes. What I am about to tell you is a bit astounding but whatever I say do not stop smiling," Severus said, and then explained to Remus what Ceren had said the night before.

Remus stopped in mid-step, "That is…" he said, his eyes showed that he was shocked but his smile remained.

Severus turned to Remus; "It is rather a lot to take in, I know, the problem is I am not sure who is telling the truth, if anyone is. I do not know them; I do not know the world in which they speak of. This could be some elaborate ploy to dupe me," she said

"I don't think anyone would go to such lengths to deceive you, especially when it involved rescuing you from Voldemort," Remus said, "Without knowing a thing about your world it is difficult to make a decision, and they seem like nice people as well."

"Mm, although one thing is for sure Ceren is definitely not on the same side as Rena and Saba, one way or another she is a double agent," Severus said, as she and Remus continued walking.

"That could be a significant point, but you would need to know which side is actually good," Remus said.

"There is no such thing as a 'good' and 'bad' side, its just depends on your view point," Severus said, "I simply want the facts so I can decide for myself."

"True. So have you decided how to play this?" Remus asked.

"I shall do what I do best, play both sides," Severus said, "I will investigate Ceren's story when we are alone together, she will probably not say anything with Rena and Saba around, and I can examine Rena and Saba's separately and see if they corroborate."

"Sound like a difficult juggling act," Remus said.

"More so because they have had over forty years to perfect their stories, but some one will put a foot wrong be it an action or word," Severus said.

"Have you any inkling as to who is telling the truth?" asked Remus.

"I prefer not to hazard a guess until I have more information," Severus said, "It is dangerous to be blinded so early on in an investigation."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Remus asked.

"Watch my back," Severus said.

Remus nodded, "I will do that, and more. I shall observe and talk to them for you, and see how their stories add up," he said.

"Best not to talk to Ceren about it, she does not know that you know," Severus said.

"Okay, but if she chooses to talk to me about it I will have no choice but to comply," Remus said.

"Shall we head back?" Severus asked.

"Yes, it is getting breezy," Remus said.

"Thank you, Remus," Severus said.

"You're welcome. I guess that this conversation never happened, so what did we talk about?" asked Remus.

Severus smirked, "Oh, the usual teacher things," she said.

"Is that why you have your arm around mine?" Remus asked with a laugh.

"It is simply a smoke screen, Remus, nothing more," Severus said, "I cannot have them suspicious of our plotting,"

"Of course," Remus said.

Severus rolled her eyes, "You are incorrigible, almost as worst as Flora and that lot," she said.

Remus smiled but said nothing.

Remus walked Severus back to her quarters and made sure that she was safely inside before he disappeared back to his own room. When Severus walked through to the living room she saw that Saba sat cross-legged on the sofa, with a smile on her face. Severus quickly glanced away from Saba's gaze and made for her room. Once inside, Severus went to the bathroom and ran some warm water into the plugged sink. Severus splashed some water on her face and dried it with a black flannel towel, and waited a few minutes before returning to the living room. Severus sat down in her usual armchair and picked a random book off the coffee table and opened it. Severus lowered the book slightly and saw that Saba was still watching her.

"Saba?" Severus asked.

"Yes?" Saba replied.

"Is something the matter?" Severus asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Nothing…You and Remus have known each other for a long time haven't you?" Saba said.

"About thirty years," Severus said, "Why do you ask?"

"You two seem to get along quite well," Saba said.

"As much as the next person," Severus replied.

"But you don't usually go on a walk around Hogwarts with a distortion spell around you," Saba said.

Severus gave a chocked cough, "That is because the walls have ears," she said.

"Of course," Saba said, and returned to her own book.

Severus raised her book back up and smiled.

>>>

After dinner was finished Severus was with Albus in his office along with Saba, Rena, Ceren and Remus, they all sat around the fireplace. Severus balanced a cup of coffee on her knees as she spoke to Albus, "We," Severus indicated to the Ceren, Saba, Rena and herself, "have decided that it is time to go home," she said.

"Home? So soon?" Albus said.

"Yes, it has been a while since we came here and I have a destiny to fulfil, but we need to find out exactly where 'home' is. Could you contact Hellen and see if she can help us?" Severus asked.

"Well, you know how that research is confidential Ministry information but I have known her for over fifty years I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping out an old friend," Albus said, "Exactly what do you need?"

"I know that Hellen keeps very detailed reports of every world they have visited as well as worlds that have been scouted out as potentials, I would like us to go through them and see if any is the right world," Severus said.

Albus thought for a moment, "I think that it would be a better idea if you gave me the details to pass on to Hellen, she can probably remember all of the worlds and give us a narrowed down list of potentials," he suggested.

Severus looked at the other three, Saba nodded, "I think that would be a better idea than us sifting through hundreds or thousands of reports," she said.

"Good, then perhaps you can write some details down and I will give them to her," Albus said and summoned a quill and parchment over.

Saba immediately began writing; Rena and Ceren occasionally gave suggestions. When they were done Saba folded the parchment and handed it over to Albus.

"I hate to get my expectations up but I hope that this is the ticket home," Saba said.

"I just hope we are not too late," Ceren said.

"Are you planning on leaving as soon as you find your dimension?" asked Albus.

"We three have nothing to prepare but Severus on the other hand…" Saba said.

"I suppose I will have some matters to put in order before I leave, but they should be quick to take care of" Severus said.

"It'll be a sad day when you do leave, Severus," Albus said with a sigh.

"Please, Albus, save the sentiments, besides I am not gone just yet," Severus said.

"I know you don't like maudlin displays, but I'm quite partial to it myself," Albus said, "We'll have to throw an unforgettable party before you leave."

"Oh for goodness sakes, please no. I would prefer to slink away under the cover of night without a word to anyone," Severus said.

"Wake up and discover your gone; how dramatic," Remus said with a laugh.

Severus rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly as the others laughed.

>>>

Several days passed without disturbance, everyone was waiting anxiously for the results. The Trans-Dimensional Department had been around for almost three hundred years and had surveyed thousands of dimensions, the overall total of dimensions was not known so the odds of finding the correct one was incalculable. However, the initial response from Hellen was good, with the knowledge that there had been a war on for hundreds of years meant that it would have been a planet that was scouted but not visited, which narrowed down the search field.

Severus was in the potions lab with Remus, they had finally completed the necessary test to the Cruciatus Reliever Potion and Severus meticulously wrote out the formula and instructions in longhand, each detail was crosschecked with her notes. As Severus finished checking, the door to the lab opened and Albus entered, Remus turned around and bade him over.

Severus looked up all of a sudden, "Ah, Albus, you are just in time, I have completed the Cruciatus Reliever and it is ready to be submitted," she said and held up a wad of parchment, "I think I have included everything that the Potions Council will need to verify my findings."

"Did you include the part where you tested it on yourself?" Remus asked.

"Of course, how else can I prove my theories," Severus said, "Unlike most departments of magic, the potions circle has an unbiased attitude; potions is the only concern."

"Ah, that is indeed good news, and I have some more good news," Albus said, he pulled out a roll of parchment from his sleeve, "Hellen has came back to me with the results."

"How many potentials are there?" Remus asked.

"Seven," Albus replied, "they all look promising."

"Thank-you, Albus. I need to gather the other three and they can start looking at it," Severus said.

"I believe Rena and Saba are in the library, while Ceren is helping Poppy in the infirmary," Albus said.

"Then let us go get them," Severus said.

The three left the potions lab and hurried over to the library, after telling Rena and Saba the good news they headed for the infirmary where they could analyse the data in private. In the infirmary Poppy ushered them into a private room, and with a quick wave of Albus' wand a secrecy spell was cast and the bed was replaced with a table and several chairs. When all were gathered around the table Albus unrolled the parchment and placed it on the middle of the table.

Albus tapped his wand on the parchment and said, "_Duplicare_." As everyone took a copy of the parchment the original remained on the middle of the table. "Hellen has provided the seven potentials that fit all of the requirements but there are others that have missed one or two factors," Albus said.

Saba, Rena and Ceren carefully analysed the parchment for several minutes.

Rena was the first to speak, "I believe I know which it is."

"Same here," Saba said."

"The fifth one?" Ceren asked.

Rena and Saba nodded.

"All of the requirements are correct, and the extra information provided is also accurate," Saba said.

"That's good to here," Albus said, "I had a good feeling that Hellen would come through for us."

"When can we leave?" Severus said.

"Whenever you wish," Albus said.

"Then how about next Sunday, that will leave me enough time to make sure everything is in order and ensure you have found a suitable replacement," Severus said.

They sat and talked for a few minutes more before Severus excused herself saying she had ends to tie up, Remus volunteered to accompany her while everyone returned to whatever they were doing before.

The walk back to the potions lab was in silence but as soon as they were in the room Remus closed the door and leant against it, "I know what you are doing, and I don't think that it is a good idea," he said.

Severus sat down at her desk, "Questioning them can only get to a certain point before it gets suspicious, so instead I am forcing them to reveal themselves," she said, "In this world they can keep up any pretence but once we are on our own world I will eventually find out the truth. Whoever it is they will make their move before next Sunday."

"I would prefer it if you didn't put your own life on the line," Remus said as he sat down on the edge of Severus' desk.

"It was on the line to begin with, with two sides to choose from whoever I chose I would have been in danger from the other," Severus said.

"Well then, I will protect you for the entire time," said Remus.

"The full moon is next Wednesday," Severus said.

"Ah," Remus said, "almost forgot."

"You will be out of commission from Tuesday to Thursday," Severus finished.

"Maybe you should have been working on a Werewolf cure instead," Remus said.

"You need a Potion Master with more intellect than I, to be able to override such a dominant genetic code," Severus said.

"Severus, humility? I've seen everything now," Remus said with a laugh, "But seriously, I'll inform Albus, and make sure that you will be protected."

"I will be prepared, so there is nothing to worry about," Severus said.

>>>

The announcement that Severus was to leave was made at dinnertime that evening. There were many students who seemed unhappy about this, while others had already become use to the fact that teachers frequently came and went. Albus had decided a Leaving Party was a good idea, a fitting send off for Severus and an excuse for merrymaking, much to Severus' chagrin. The news that there was an opening for a Potion Master at Hogwarts had already been posted throughout the Wizarding community; numerous offers had already flooded in.

As Remus had promised he was almost everywhere that Severus was, or as much as possible without raising suspicions. Severus was also sure that others had been roped into helping, the Gryffindor Trio always seemed to be in close proximity but then again they had a natural affinity for trouble. And perhaps in a show how highly the staff and pupils respected Severus; there was a steady stream of people who wished her well in the future. The announcement had produced an unforeseen layer of safety for Severus during the day and early evening.

As the week began an almost tangible feeling of anticipation was in the air, Severus now wore the kit that she often carried to Death Eater meetings. The kit consisted of a variety of potions that could be useful in any situation; the potions were in small glass vials that could be concealed about the person. The knowledge that something was going to happen kept Severus on high alert; an encounter late on Monday added more trouble.

When Severus was walking back to the dungeons she turned a corner and walked straight into Draco, she felt Draco push something into her hand as he mumbled, "Sorry, Sir," and walked off. Severus looked down at her hand and saw a creased envelope; she tucked it into her pocket and continued on her way. In the privacy of her own room Severus pulled out the envelope and turned it over several times in her hand, a small cream envelope with no markings except for a red wax seal on the back. Severus cast a spell on the envelope to check for traps, when it was verified that no traps were present, Severus broke the seal and withdrew a piece of paper. On the paper it read:

'_Severus Snape,_

_You have been betrayed. The Dark Lord knows all. Be wary_.'

Severus massaged her temples with her index and middle fingers and sighed, two enemies to deal with and still no idea who was behind it. Based on the letter it was safe to assume that whoever was the traitor had contacted Voldemort, which indicated that whatever they had planned had failed and the only thing left to do was destroy Severus.

Remus arrived some ten minutes after Severus sent a note to him; Severus led Remus into her laboratory and spelled the room with an anti-surveillance charm. Severus held out the note to Remus who took it and read it, "Well, this is getting interesting," he said.

"Interesting is not quite the word I would have used, Remus," Severus said.

"No, I guess not, perhaps intriguing or unusual," Remus said, he smiled when Severus glared at him. "I guess we'll have to tell Albus, and maybe step up the security."

Severus sighed, "I have half a mind to let what happens happen."

"Severus," Remus said, with a hint of reprove in his voice.

"This matter will be resolved before I leave, obviously whoever is the spy needs Voldemort's help to kill me. If we let providence take its course we could at last come to a conclusion."

"Severus, it's one thing to use yourself as bait and quite another to deliver yourself to the lion's den," Remus said.

Severus looked up at Remus and gave him a wry smile, "Perhaps you are right. I am simply weary of this suspense," she said.

Remus gently squeezed Severus' shoulder, "I understand, the finale is close but I don't want you doing anything hasty to hurry it along," he said.

"Of course," Severus said, "I would not dream of it."

>>>>>


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Late Tuesday night found Severus in her room marking some essays, she had already told Saba, Rena and Ceren to turn in for the night, when there was a knock at the door. Severus answered the door and saw Draco propped against the opposite wall; he was dressed for the outdoors. The two looked at each other for a moment.

"So, are you going to lead me to him?" Severus asked.

Draco smiled slightly, "Perceptive. Now you know why I'm here, I don't need to concoct some lame excuse," he said.

"Why you?" Severus asked.

"I remember that lovely speech that you gave early this year, it touched my heart," Draco said.

"I'm moved," Severus commented.

Draco arched an eyebrow before he continued, "I thought about what you said, and I made my choice. I know where my fate lies," he said. "No regrets."

Severus smiled, "I have no regrets either, shall we?" she said, and motioned with her hand toward the way out.

"Here," Draco said, as he threw something at Severus, who instinctively caught it.

As soon as the object touched Severus' hand she felt its liquid coolness flow around her fingers and then solidify into a metal ring. Severus looked at her hand and recognise the metal; it was similar to the one that was around her neck. "I expected as much," Severus said, "no new tricks?"

"If it works why fix it," Draco said, as he gestured the way with a flourish, "After you."

"I suspect my guests have been subdued," Severus said. When Draco answered with a nod, Severus led the way down the corridor.

Soon Draco and Severus were outside the castle, a half-moon hung in the sky and there was a storm approaching. Draco pulled a light cloak from within his own and held it out to Severus, "I think you'll be needing this," he said.

Severus eyed the black cloak wearily.

"Don't worry, it's not booby-trapped," Draco said.

Severus took the cloak and drew it tightly around herself, "How kind," she said.

"I wouldn't want to be punished for delivering the package in less than perfect conditions," Draco said.

Severus and Draco continued their journey into the Forbidden Forest, to the end of the apparition barrier. Several feet away from the barrier stood four Death Eaters; they straightened up and levelled their wands at Severus as she and Draco approached.

"Well, this is where I leave you," Draco said.

Severus paused and looked at Draco, "You know, Draco, there is no such thing as the point of no return; the path back is simply more arduous the deeper you are," she said.

Draco smiled and said, "Goodbye, Professor."

"Goodbye, Draco," Severus replied, and then walked over to the Death Eaters. As soon as Severus was in range of the Death Eaters, they grabbed her then used a port-key and disappeared.

Although they materialised in a darken room, Severus could hear that they were not alone, the sound of the other Death Eaters, and the evil presence of Voldemort hung in the air. A light from an unseen source illuminated Severus, and another light illuminated Voldemort who sat on an elaborate throne in front of Severus.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Severus asked, with a look of boredom.

Voldemort stood up abruptly and walked over to Severus and grabbing her by the throat, "Let us not play games, Severus," he said, and leaned in close to whisper, "you could have been great, ruling as my right hand, but you threw it all away for a thankless job as Dumbledore's lapdog." Voldemort threw Severus to the floor and returned to his throne.

Severus slowly stood up and wiped the blood from her hand that had absorbed the impact of the fall, and looked at Voldemort with defiance.

Voldemort glared at Severus and spoke, "You, Severus Snape, are hereby accused of treachery, espionage and disloyalty. You are guilty of all charges and will be sentenced to torture and a slow, painful death."

The two spots of light widened until it showed that all of the inner-circle of Death Eaters were present. The Death Eaters pointed their wands at Severus and were about to cast the Cruciatus Curse when they were interrupted.

"Stop."

A figure emerged from behind Voldemort's throne, and stepped closer to the light.

"Ceren." Severus said.

"Yes," Ceren said, then turned to Voldemort, "Our deal was that you killed her outright, not a slow and torturous death."

Voldemort sneered, and said, "This traitor will die, but I demand reparation for his treason. Nobody betrays me and escapes so easily."

"Are you breaking our deal?" Ceren asked, "I have powers you that you cannot imagine."

"If you had such powers," Voldemort said, with a smirk, "then why did you need **us** to take care of **your** business?"

Ceren and Voldemort stared at each other, finally Ceren ceded and turned to Severus, "It seems I now have the pleasure of seeing you suffer," she said.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"If you could not be persuaded to our cause then you must be eliminated," Ceren said.

"That simple," Severus said.

Ceren nodded.

"If you two have quite finished," Voldemort said, "we shall begin."

Once again the Death Eaters raised their wands and, with a command from Voldemort, simultaneously cast the Cruciatus Curse. Severus screamed as the force of so many curses slammed into her body, pain erupted all over and every muscle contracted.

"Stop," Voldemort commanded.

When the curses were halted, Severus fell to the floor, her throat was hoarse and she twitched every so often as muscles spasmed randomly. Severus focused on her breathing so she wouldn't hyperventilate; it also helped to calm her as she prepared herself for more.

The Dark Lord languidly pointed his wand at Severus, "Crucio," he said.

This time Severus was prepared and managed to stifle a scream as she curled up tighter into a foetal-position. Severus tried to ignore the pain as her right hand reached into her inside breast pocket and clasped around a small vial.

Voldemort lifted the Cruciatus Curse and stood-up, he raised his hand and spoke, "My loyal Death Eaters, our quest is a long and arduous one but the rewards that you will reap will be glorious, we will revel in the bounty that is rightfully ours. All those that oppose us will be punished, and all those that betray us will suffer my wrath. You, Severus, any last words?"

Severus' hand tightened on the vial and removed it from her pocket as she pushed herself up into a sitting position; right foot on the floor and left leg bent under her. She looked up at Voldemort and smiled, "I have no regrets," she said.

Voldemort levelled his wand at Severus as she crushed the vial in her hand; the purple liquid touched the metal ring around her finger and began to eat away at it. Before the Dark Lord could cast the Killing Curse, there came a large explosion from the right, everyone looked over. There was a large hole in the wall; several Death Eaters lay dead in front of the hole, before the dust had a chance to clear a large black dog jumped in and transformed into Sirius, he was quickly followed by Rena, Saba and Remus in his werewolf guise.

The distraction served to take the attention off Severus, and gave the potion a chance to eliminate the ring. Voldemort hissed, "Kill them," he said, and then turned back to Severus; she immediately threw a fireball at Voldemort and dove to the right.

Amidst the chaos of fight, Ceren screamed in frustration and pushed her way into the fray in search of Severus, anyone in her was blasted aside with an assortment of spells. Severus herself was trying to make her way toward the hole in the wall, but the Death Eaters were persistent in their task. Two Death Eaters fell to Severus' stupefy curse, the gap revealed the rescue party just out of reach, Severus met Sirius' eyes across the battlefield and a moment of understanding passed between them. But before Severus could think anymore on it, a bolt of fire streaked by and singed a few of hairs. Severus turned around and saw Ceren about to cast another spell; Severus created an enchanted barrier that almost broke with the force of Ceren's hex.

"I have not come this far to fail, you accursed swine, die," Ceren shouted, "just die."

"No, unfortunately, I have a destiny to fulfil," Severus replied, and cast the stupefy curse.

Ceren dropped to the floor and cast a spell that created a horde of bats; Severus crouched down and covered herself almost completely with her cloak. Suddenly a swarm of wasps appeared and attacked the bats, Severus hazarded a glance behind her and saw Saba nod.

"This does not have to be this way," Severus said.

"No, it will have to; I have sacrifice too much," Ceren said, "I will not let you people conquer us."

"No one is going to be conquering anyone, not while I am here," Severus said.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up."

Ceren's posture straightened, she positioned her hands palm down at her side, and a look of intense concentration marred her face, power visibly swarmed around her. The Death Eaters stopped and backed away from the scene, even Voldemort curiously watched the events unfold.

"Severus, remember what I taught you," Saba said, and then to the others, "take cover." Remus and Sirius hid behind a magical barrier that Saba created, while Rena stalked toward Ceren with a lightning bolt in her hand.

The power that Ceren had gathered was released in a surge, a wall of impenetrable force; anything in its path was destroyed. Severus focused her mind and disappeared just as the wall of power swept passed, she reappeared moments later on the same spot. Rena, who had also metamorphosed, reappeared behind Ceren and thrust the lightning bolt through Ceren's chest.

Ceren looked shocked as she fell to her knees, she died before she hit the ground.

Rena grabbed Severus' hand and quickly led her toward the hole in the wall. The barrier that protected the rest of the rescue party faded, and revealed that the people behind were safe and well, though Saba leant on Sirius coughed.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked.

"Yes, just over exerted myself," Saba said, "who knew she had that kind of power in her."

"I think she was planning to take everyone with her," Rena said.

"Less chat; more escaping," said Sirius.

"Agreed," Severus said.

But as they prepared to leave, Voldemort rushed forward and bellowed, "Stop, traitor."

Severus turned around and saw that Voldemort had raised his wand, anticipating a curse Severus slipped off her cloak and flung it at the Dark Lord.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort shouted.

The hex shot out of Voldemort's wand and streaked toward Severus, with a wave of her hand the cloak spread itself out and was hit by the Killing Curse. A high-pitched scream echoed through the room, before the cloak hit the floor Severus and the rescue party had escaped.

When the group reached a safe place, Saba brought out a port-key that apparated them to the infirmary at Hogwarts. As soon as they arrived, Poppy confined them all to hospital beds and gave them a thorough examination before they could protest. Severus was the first one to be treated, apart from the Cruciatus Curse she was surprisingly unmarked, Poppy poured a small cup of Cruciatus Reliever and then healed the cuts and bruises. Rena, Saba and Sirius were slightly more wounded, nothing serious or irreversible, at least not for Poppy. Although Remus had been wounded in the battle his Werewolf physiology had and would continue to heal his wounds. Fortunately in the chaos of the battle no one cast an anti-werewolf spell, or rather they were quickly despatched before it could be fired.

Dumbledore entered the infirmary as Poppy finished up on her last patient; he had been debriefing an Aurora who had led the attack on Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Voldemort and the conscious Death Eaters were gone, only the dead remained; Voldemort had seen to that.

When Dumbledore saw Severus, he walked up to her and grabbed Severus by the shoulder, "That was a very foolish thing to do," he said, angrily.

"I apologies, Albus, I just wanted an end to this infernal business," Severus said, and looked down at her hands.

"Dammit, Severus," Albus said, then embraced Severus tightly, "I was worried about you."

"I am sorry, Albus," Severus said, as she wrapped her arms around Albus, "I never meant to worry you."

"Just remember if you do something like this again, Voldemort will be the least of your worries," Albus said.

"Albus, please unhand her, Severus needs to rest," Poppy said, "They all do."

Albus released Severus and smiled, "Of course, Poppy, I would not dream of disobeying you," he said, "Then shall we schedule a debriefing tomorrow, I shall come down in the morning."

There were no objections, so Albus and left them to rest in the infirmary for the night.

>>>

In the morning, Severus described the events of the night before, how she followed Draco to the Forbidden Forest and then escorted to Voldemort, the mock trial and revelation that Ceren was the traitor.

"So that was why you were acting strange these pass few weeks," Saba said, "I thought you were having second thoughts about us."

"Yes, I was trying not to raise anyone's suspicions," Severus said, "I could hardly confide in you."

"That is understandable," Saba said, "Who could have guessed that Ceren was a spy."

"We never suspected a thing, she was your mother's handmaiden," Rena said, "I wonder when she turned, or if she was always helping the other side."

"These past few decades must have been hard on her," Saba commented.

"How can you be so…sympathetic?" Sirius asked, "She tried to kill Severus."

"She was just doing what she thought was right," Severus said, "It may not be in agreement with us, but then again it is not as simply as that."

"She's a traitor," Sirius said, "Traitors don't deserve compassion."

"Sirius!" Remus said.

Sirius looked at Severus, and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

Severus shrugged and interrupted, "I know your mouth often by-passes your brain, I am hardly offended by it now. I know you two were incapacitated by Ceren, so how did you escape?" she asked Saba and Rena.

"Albus freed us," Rena said.

Albus nodded, "Your quarters, as you know, were charmed, and an alarm sounded that indicated an unforgivable had been cast. I arrived at your rooms and discovered you gone, while Rena and Saba were incapacitated."

"The Headmaster freed us, and it turns out that Remus had charmed your room as well, so he and Sirius came through the mirror," Saba said.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Severus said, and glanced at Albus and Remus, both men smiled and Remus looked abashed.

"We, Saba and I, were planning to track you as we did before, but Sirius and Remus forced themselves onto the group," Rena said, "not that we begrudge them."

"So we tracked you down and burst in," Saba said.

"And not a moment too soon," Severus said,

"I thought we had interrupted something important," Remus said.

"That was when Voldemort ordered the Death Eaters to kill us," Sirius said.

"Using the confusion I freed myself and jumped into the crowd, I fought my way to them but was delayed by Ceren," Severus said.

"Delayed is not the word I would have used," Remus said, "attacked is more like it."

"As I was saying, after a brief fight Rena dispatched her, and we were able to escape," Severus said.

Remus laughed, "Didn't you forget the tiny detail concerning Voldemort and the Killing Curse?" he asked.

"It never got to me," Severus said.

"That's a good point, how did your cloak stop the Killing Curse? I thought magic was useless against it," Sirius said.

"That is true and it is capable of passing through something as flimsy as a cloak, however if it hits a living thing it is, in a way, stopped. The cloak was no ordinary cloak, it was a Surrogate Cloak," Severus said.

"How on earth did you come by such a dark item?" Remus said.

"Dark, how so?" Sirius asked.

"Before the 1723 Dark Magics Act it was still legal to perform human sacrificial magic," Albus explained, "the Surrogate Cloak merges a human's life-force and soul to a cloak, or other apparel. If a person is hit while wearing the cloak, the cloak will take the consequence. Apart from the Killing Curse, the only way to destroy the cloak is if it takes too much punishment at one time."

"So if the cloak is not destroyed, it can survive forever?" Sirius asked.

"Theoretically yes," Remus said.

"Please tell me the person trapped inside doesn't have to experience any of it," Sirius said, but no one answered.

"But to answer your question, Remus, I came by it quite unexpectedly – Draco Malfoy," Severus said.

"Malfoy? But I thought he was working for Voldemort, I mean he led you to him," Sirius said.

"He says that he has made up his mind, but I am not too sure of it," Severus said, "I would keep an eye on him but do not push him or he might jump the wrong way."

"Do not worry, Severus, we will," Albus said, "Are you still planning to leave this Saturday? Now that you have finished this matter, why don't you stay a little longer?"

Severus glanced at Rena and Saba, "How every much I would like to, I have a destiny to fulfil," she said.

Dumbledore walked over to Severus and gently kissed her on the temple, "I understand, my child, we all have a destiny in life. I can only hope that we will see each other again," he said.

"I hope so too," Severus said.

>>>

Later that day they were all discharged from the infirmary. As Severus walked down to the dungeons Sirius caught up with her, they walked in silence until they were outside her office. Severus unlocked the door and walked in, but Sirius lingered in the corridor.

"I presume that you wish to talk to me, or did you simply want to loiter in the dungeons?" Severus asked.

"Er, yes," Sirius said, and entered the office.

Severus sat behind her desk and waited for Sirius to begin.

"I'm not really sure how to start this," Sirius said as he finally sat down, "we have so much history between us, most of it bad - fighting, pranking and mutual dislike. And them suddenly I find out that you are this…nice girl, it's a lot to take in all of a sudden. You lied to me, not only you but Remus and Albus and Hermione as well."

"They were only trying to protect me, the less people who knew the better," Severus said.

"I felt betrayed, especially by you," Sirius said, "You weren't who I thought you were."

Severus smiled, "Perhaps, or perhaps I was a lot more genuine than you realised," she said.

"Perhaps," Sirius said, "I talked with Remus and Albus, and even Hermione had a go. I thought a lot about this, probably more than I usual do, and I have decided that perhaps I had been needlessly holding on to a grudge. It has been years since we were at school, and the time at Azkaban didn't help matters. What I am trying to say is…sorry."

"Okay," Severus said.

"Okay? Was that it?" Sirius asked, "Not going to shout at me?"

Severus laughed, "No, I understand slightly what you went through. It was something I had to think about when you became my bodyguard, it was either that or hex you to oblivion," she said.

"It's a good thing you chose the former," Sirius said, he extended his hand across the table and Severus shook it. "By the way, how did you end up turning into a girl?"

"I encountered a small prank before Christmas," Severus said.

"Was it the bucket over the door trick?" Sirius asked.

"How did you know?"

Sirius looked abashed, "That was me," he said.

Severus arched an eyebrow, "I should have guessed that all this was somehow your doing," she said.

Sirius laughed and made for the door, "Hey, we're friends now, so all's forgiven," he said as he left the room.

Severus smirked when she heard a yell from outside as Sirius slipped on a sudden icy patch.

Saturday finally came around; Severus, Rena, Saba, Remus, Sirius, Albus and Hermione were in an underground room at a remote location. The time had come to finally go home. They arrived early to find Hellen and her team busy preparing the spell that would allow them to travel through dimensions, Hermione immediately explored and studied the technique, and thankfully Helen was an enthusiastic teacher. Severus, Rena and Saba were examined and prepped, and given instructions of how to return should anything go wrong.

"Okay," Helen said, "we have the coordinates that you gave us calculated into the spell, so we're ready when you are."

"Are you ready, Severus?" Albus asked.

"As ready as I every will be," Severus said, with a small smile, "Albus, I have left instructions to my lawyer to leave my estate in your hands, so you can do with it as you wish."

"I will look after it until you return, dear child," Albus replied.

"Don't worry about it, Severus, we'll keep everything in order," Remus said.

"Thank you," Severus said, "You know I dislike mawkish displays, so I guess this is good-bye. Goodbye."

Severus turned to enter the magic circle where Rena and Saba were waiting, but suddenly she was gripped in a tight hug. Albus had come up behind Severus; she leant back into his embrace.

"I'm going to miss you, Severus," Albus said.

Severus turned around to give the Headmasters a proper hug, "And I will miss you as well, thank you for everything, it has meant more to me than I can ever say."

When Albus finally released Severus, Remus pulled her into a hug.

"Damn it, I am not a doll to be randomly grabbed," Severus said.

"Severus, shut up and enjoy the moment," Remus said, before he let her go.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hug you," Sirius said, "it'll feel a bit weird."

"Thank-you," Severus said, as she and Sirius shook hands.

"Professor Snape, thank you for allowing me come here with you, and good luck," Hermione said.

"That is quite all right, good luck with your NEWTS, I am sure that you will pass spectacularly and be the valedictorian," Severus said.

After all the farewells had been said, Severus walked into the magic circle that was drawn on the floor, it consisted of three circles at similar distances apart, with a square in each circle at different angles to each other. There were ancient sigils inscribed within the circles. Hellen stood in front of the circle and started to chant the spell, the pictogram on the floor glowed purple and the outermost circle emitted a faint barrier. Severus, Saba and Rena held hands as Hellen completed the spell. The outer barrier became more solid, until the three inside were completely obscured; it suddenly shattered and revealed that there was no one inside.

Severus opened her eyes and saw the sun rise; it slowly illuminated the valley, she looked up and far above them on a mountaintop was a city. The walls of the city were pearl white; towers topped with golden spires reached high into the clouds and colourful banners fluttered in the breeze. Severus had no doubt that this was home.

Saba gently tapped Severus' shoulder, "Shall we go home?" she asked.

Severus looked at Saba then Rena, smiled and said, "Yes."

_**The End**_


	24. Author's Notes

Author's Notes 

Well, I have enjoyed my time writing this story and I hope that you have enjoyed reading it. This story has been coming out chapter by chapter as I finish them, so as you can imagine there are bits that I feel need to be changed, either because it was absolutely useless bits of waffle or to enhance the story. I'm going over this with a fine-tooth comb to correct grammar, spelling and punctuation, however I would like to know if there are bits in the story you feel should be cut, expanded on or, even bits I should leave as is.

There are two major changes that I will be doing:

1) Removing the parts that are not from Severus' POV, e.g. the part where Sirius is talking to Dumbledore after Severus has left the office.

2) The confrontation with Severus and Harry, I think it will be more in character if Severus didn't comfort Harry.

And there is a bit of the story that I'm not sure if I should drop or not, the scenes with the first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in Potions. It's cute but it isn't that important to the story, I'm divided about it.

Once I have finished editing it, I'll post the final edition as a separate entry, it'll probably be in four to six weeks time.

All that is left for me to do is to thank my beta-reader who has helped and encouraged me – Deborah, many thanks, and also to my readers who have stuck it out with me – thank you and I hope you enjoyed this version.


End file.
